Das Lächeln des Engels
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein kleiner Urlaub in Los Angeles bringt Schreckliches ans Licht. Shinichi hat eine tödliche Krankheit und wird immer schwächer, Ran wird gezwungen, ihn zu verlassen... Ob das ein gutes Ende nimmt? Und wer ist Shunsaku Kudo?


**Das ****Lächeln des Engels**

**Kapitel 1: ****Urlaub in Amerika**

"Guten Morgen!"

Schon von weitem hörte Ran ihren Freund Shinichi und drehte sich um. Shinichi rannte auf sie zu, und als er bei ihr abbremste, gab er ihr gleich einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ran wurde rot.

"Hey, hey, nicht so stürmisch!", lachte sie und umarmte ihren Freund. "Warum bist du denn so gut gelaunt?"

"Warum wohl?", gab Shinichi mit einer Miene zurück, die Ran immer an den Sherlock Holmes erinnerte, der seit geraumer Zeit über die Mattscheibe flimmerte. Einige von Arthur Conan Doyles Kurzgeschichten wurden verfilmt und als Serie produziert, die nun wöchentlich jeweils am Montagabend im Fernsehen lief. Ran wusste ganz genau, dass sie am Montagabend nichts bei Shinichi zu melden hatte, deshalb hatte sie den Abend reserviert, um sich mit ihrer Freundin Sonoko zu treffen.

Aber seinem Blick nach zu urteilen war nicht die Sendung der Grund für Shinichis gute Laune.

"Sag schon! Was ist los? Warum bist du so gut gelaunt?"

"Deswegen", sagte Shinichi und drückte Ran einen geschlossenen Briefumschlag in die Hand. Neugierig öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog zwei Flugtickets erster Klasse von Tokyo nach Los Angeles heraus.

"Wow!", kam es von Ran und sah zu Shinichi hoch. "Von deinen Eltern?"

Shinichi nickte.

"Sie haben gestern angerufen und gefragt, ob ich die Tickets bekommen habe", sagte Shinichi und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er in den Himmel schaute. "Sie meinten, es wäre wieder mal Zeit, dass wir sie besuchen kommen."

"Wir?", fragte Ran und schaute Shinichi nun fragend an, während sie die Tickets immer noch in der Hand hielt. "Was meinst du mit 'wir'?"

"Na, du und ich!", lachte Shinichi und grinste Ran schelmisch an. "Meine Mutter sagte, sie sehne sich nach einer Frau, mit der sie einkaufen gehen und sich mit ihr über die Männer unterhalten könne, und da sie nun mal gleich an dich gedacht hatte, hatte sie meinen Vater überredet, dir auch ein Ticket zu schenken. Obwohl", fügte Shinichi hinzu und verzog das Gesicht. "Mein Vater musste wohl nicht lange bearbeitet werden, um dem Vorschlag meiner Mutter zuzustimmen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil er dich mag", antwortete Shinichi auf Rans Frage. "Wahrscheinlich sieht er dich bereits als seine Schwiegertochter an, und er hat dich gerne um sich. Er sagte mir mal, dass du ihn sehr für irgendwelche Bücher inspirieren würdest. Es war also klar, dass er dir ein Ticket geschenkt hat."

Ran war während Shinichis Ausführungen knallrot geworden. Sein Vater sah sie bereits als Schwiegertochter an? Das hätte sie nie gedacht! Gut, sie und Shinichi waren zwar ein Paar, sie hatten jedoch noch nie über Hochzeit gesprochen, hatten diese sogar noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen.

"Und du meinst das ernst? Ich meine, dass ich mit dir nach Amerika fliege?", fragte Ran zögernd.

"Natürlich!", antwortete Shinichi und umarmte sie. "Meine Eltern wären ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn ich dich nicht mitbringen würde."

"Aber was ist mit Paps?", fragte Ran weiter und spürte sogleich, wie Shinichi sich kurz verkrampfte.

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte er dann. "Stelle ihn doch einfach vor die Wahl. Entweder er lässt dich mit mir gehen, oder du wirst ausziehen." Shinichi lachte.

"Ob das etwas nützt?"

Ran war alles andere als überzeugt von Shinichis Vorschlag.

"Keine Panik, Ran", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Ich bin sicher, dass er darauf eingehen wird."

Es waren nicht Shinichis Worte, die sie endlich überzeugte, nein, es war sein Tonfall.

"Wenn du das sagst, mein Lieber, dann wird es wohl so sein." Dann warf sie noch mal einen Blick auf die Tickets. "Abflugzeit ist morgens um halb vier nächsten Donnerstag...", murmelte sie dann.

"Ja. Das gibt eine kurze Nacht", seufzte Shinichi. "Aber wir können dann ja noch im Flugzeug schlafen."

Ran blieb stumm. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie im Flugzeug nicht mehr schlafen konnte, egal wie spät der Flug ging. Sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie viel zu aufgeregt sein würde... Dann sah Ran auf die Uhr und erschrak.

"Na los, komm schon, Shinichi! Wir müssen in die Schule!"

"Komme schon!"

Die restlichen drei Schultage vor den Ferien vergingen wie im Flug, ebenso das Wochenende, und ehe es sich Ran versah, war es bereits schon wieder Mittwoch. Höchste Zeit also, um die Koffer zu packen. Ihr Vater Kogoro hatte zwar lautstark getobt und es ihr verboten, mit diesem Taugenichts und Schürzenjäger, wie er Shinichi in letzter Zeit öfters nannte, in die USA zu fliegen, doch als Ran ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, hatte er klein beigegeben. Ran war ganz erstaunt gewesen, da es genauso abgelaufen war, wie Shinichi es vorausgesagt hatte. Der Junge wusste also tatsächlich, wie er seine Ziele erreichen konnte...

Shinichi und Ran verpassten beinahe ihren Flug, weil Kogoro einen allerletzten Versuch unternommen hatte, seine Tochter zum Dableiben zu überreden. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er hätte ihr Flugticket aus Versehen in den Müll geworfen. Ran jedoch, die gewusst hatte, dass Shinichi beide Tickets aufbewahrt hatte und das Kogoro niemals aus freien Stücken den Müll forträumen würde, hatte ihm daraufhin mit einem Karateschlag den halben Bürotisch zertrümmert. Und endlich hatte Kogoro es aufgegeben.

"Puh!", sagte Ran, als sie endlich neben Shinichi in ihrem Sitz sass und zum Fenster hinaussah. "Das war ganz schön knapp!"

"Das war es...", murmelte Shinichi und schaute ebenfalls kurz zum Fenster hinaus. Ihr Flugzeug rollte gerade zur Startbahn. Shinichi lehnte sich wieder zurück und atmete tief durch.

"Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, werde ich ausziehen", sagte Ran mit bestimmter Stimme und verschränkte die Arme. "Das, was Paps vorhin geleistet hat, war total kindisch. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr länger."

"Er hängt eben an dir", sagte Shinichi und strich ihr eine Strähne aus den Augen.

"Ich glaube, das ist es nicht", gab Ran zurück und hob den Kopf. "Er mag es einfach nicht, dass ausgerechnet du mein Freund bist. Du bist Detektiv, er ist Detektiv. Das erträgt er nicht, die Konkurrenz fast unter dem gleichen Dach. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich mit einem Jungen nach Hause kommen würde, der Medizin oder Jura studiert, würde Paps ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Shinichi lachte.

"Ja, das würde zu ihm passen. Aber ich denke, er hätte es lieber, wenn du überhaupt keinen Jungen mit nach Hause bringen würdest."

Ran seufzte.

"Auch wieder wahr. Dabei bin ich doch alt genug, um selber entscheiden zu können, mit wem ich ausgehe und mit wem nicht."

"Hast du ihm das auch gesagt?"

"Na klar."

Als Shinichi wieder etwas erwidern wollte, ertönte die Stimme ihres Piloten aus den Lautsprechern über ihnen und bat die Passagiere, sich anzuschnallen. Die beiden Oberschüler gehorchten der Aufforderung. Ran nutzte die unfreiwillige Pause, um ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden.

"Wie kommen wir eigentlich vom Flughafen zu eurer Villa in Los Angeles? Nehmen wir ein Taxi?"

"Meine Eltern werden uns abholen kommen", antwortete Shinichi und unterdrückte ein Husten. "Das haben sie zumindest gesagt."

"Hast du dich erkältet?", fragte Ran sofort und sah Shinichi besorgt an. Der Husten hörte sich für sie nicht normal an.

"Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Shinichi und erwiderte ihren Blick. Er öffnete wieder den Mund und wollte fortfahren, als eine Stewardess ihn unterbrach und den Passagieren sagte, das Flugzeug würde gleich starten. Wenige Augenblicke später wurden Shinichi und Ran in ihre Sitze gedrückt, und sie spürten den Moment, in dem das Flugzeug abhob.

Endlich waren sie unterwegs in den Westen. Endlich flogen sie zum Horizont und liessen Japan hinter sich. Beide waren voller Vorfreude auf die bevorstehenden zwei Wochen, die sie in den USA verbringen konnten, in einer der grössten Städte in Amerika. Ran freute sich auch auf das bevorstehende Treffen mit Shinichis Eltern, die sie seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie freute sich auf die Gespräche mit Yukiko und auf die Shopping-Tour, die mit Shinichis Mutter immer ein Erlebnis war.

Ran und Shinichi waren glücklich. So glücklich, dass sie nicht ahnten, welche Prüfungen ihnen noch auferlegt werden würden. Nicht ahnend, dass das Schicksal grausam sein konnte.

Und nicht ahnend, was am übernächsten Tag geschehen würde...

**Kapitel 2: Ende eines Versteckspiels**

"Da sind sie!"

Schon von weitem hörten Ran und Shinichi die Stimme von Yukiko, die sich vor Freude fast schon überschlug.

"Hallo!"

Zu der aufgeregten Stimme Yukikos gesellte sich auch noch Yusakus Stimme, die nicht minder aufgeregt war. Die beiden Oberschüler wurden heftig umarmt, kaum traten sie zu den beiden Erwachsenen.

"Hach, Shinichi, du hast uns so gefehlt!", sagte Yukiko mir hoher Stimme und kniff ihm in die Wange. Shinichi befreite sich sofort aus ihrem Griff.

"Ich bin kein Baby mehr, Mutter", sagte er leicht gereizt und schulterte seine Reisetasche. "Und Ran auch nicht", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er sah, dass Yukiko auch bei ihr in die Wange kneifen wollte. Yukiko grummelte gespielt beleidigt.

"Wie geht's euch denn so?", fragte Yusaku beiläufig, als die vier sich samt Gepäck in ein Taxi gesetzt hatten und in Richtung Los Angeles-Zuhause fuhren.

"Wie immer", antwortete Shinichi und gähnte. Auch Ran sah plötzlich nicht mehr munter aus. "Der blöde Jetlag macht uns zu schaffen."

"Dann schlage ich vor, ihr geht gleich ins Bett, wenn wir angekommen sind."

Ohne Wenn und Aber stimmten Ran und Shinichi Yukikos Vorschlag zu.

Für den Rest des Tages waren Yusaku und Yukiko alleine, und als die beiden Oberschüler am anderen Morgen fröhlich in die Küche gingen, sass Yusaku bereits am Tisch und las eine Zeitung, während Yukiko sich heissen Tee in ihre Tasse füllte.

"Guten Morgen, ihr Zwei!"

"Morgen", gähnte Shinichi zurück und setzte sich an den Platz gegenüber von seinem Vater. "Gibt's was Neues?"

"Nein."

"Wolltest du mir irgendwas sagen?", hakte Shinichi weiter nach. Die Art, wie Yusaku die Zeitung las und schlussendlich zusammenfaltete, liess in Shinichi jegliche Alarmglocken aufklingeln.

"Nein", sagte Yusaku erneut. "Warum meinst du?"

"Nur so..."

Ran, die das seltsame Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn stumm mitverfolgt hatte, hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was das gerade sollte. Doch sie fragte nicht nach dem Grund. Wenn Shinichi und Yusaku sich komisch verhielten, sollte man sich besser nicht einmischen.

"Shinichi, wollen wir gehen?", fragte Ran etwas später, kaum hatte sie ihre Tasse Tee ausgetrunken. Shinichi, der sich beim Frühstück sehr zurückgenommen und kaum etwas gegessen hatte, nickte und stand auf.

"Wohin wollt ihr denn?", fragte Yukiko und musterte die beiden.

"Die Stadt etwas erkunden", antwortete Shinichi an Rans Stelle und schob diese aus der Küche. "Und zwar je schneller, desto besser", fügte er leise hinzu. Er hielt es für das Beste, seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wer weiss, was wieder in ihn gefahren war...

"Bis heute Abend!"

Shinichi und Ran machten sich fröhlich zu Fuss auf den Weg, während Yusaku ihnen mit besorgter Miene nachsah.

Der Tag verging für die beiden Oberschüler wie im Flug, und ehe sie sich versahen, brach bereits die Dämmerung herein. Es war an der Zeit, zurück nach Hause zu gehen.

Kaum sassen die beiden Oberschüler abends am reich gedeckten Tisch, schnitt Yusaku auch schon das Thema an.

"Was habt ihr heute denn so gemacht?"

"Wir waren im Vergnügungspark!", sagte Ran und nahm sich eines der Brötchen, die Yukiko ihr anbot. "Und es war der Wahnsinn! Solche Achterbahnen kennt Tokyo leider nicht."

"Vielleicht werden ja eines Tages solche Achterbahnen auch in Japan gebaut?", warf Yukiko ein und bot nun auch ihrem Mann ein Brötchen an. Er lehnte ab.

"Selbst wenn, würdest du sowieso nie in eine solche Bahn steigen", kam es von Shinichi, der nicht den geringsten Hunger verspürte. Höflichkeitshalber nahm aber auch er sich eines der Brötchen, legte es auf seinen Tellerrand und beachtete es nicht weiter. "Dir würde ja sowieso nur schlecht werden."

"Ist gar nicht wahr!", entrüstete sich Yukiko und begann zu schmollen. "Wenn schon einem von uns schlecht wird, dann Yusaku."

"Ja, ja, das hat man gern", kam es von ihm. "Anderen etwas anhängen, was gar nicht wahr ist."

"Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Du weisst ganz genau, dass es stimmt. Hattest du nicht bei einem unserer Dates nach einer Riesenrad-Fahrt mit schneeweissem Gesicht auf die Toilette gehen müssen?"

"Was?", fragte Ran und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Wegen einem Riesenrad?"

"Ja genau. Es war so...", begann Yukiko und erzählte die ganze Geschichte, während Yusaku und Shinichi nur stumm dasassen und zuhörten.

Nachdem Yukiko geendet hatte, wandte sich Ran an Shinichi.

"Was sagst du denn dazu? Shinichi?", fügte sie mit besorgtem Blick hinzu. "Geht's dir gut?"

Der Angesprochene war kreideweiss im Gesicht, und er schwitzte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Freundin, ehe er nach seinem Wasserglas griff und einen Schluck davon nahm. Sofort ging es ihm etwas besser.

"Ja, alles gut", sagte er dann und schluckte. Er hatte einen Geschmack im Mund, den er zwar schon des Öfteren gehabt, mit dem er aber nie gute Erinnerungen verbunden hatte.

"Alles gut", wiederholte er und lächelte kurz in die Runde. Es war ein gekünsteltes Lächeln, das war ihm klar, und trotzdem hoffte er, dass sich seine Familie damit zufrieden geben würde. Falsch gedacht. Yusaku hob alarmiert die Augenbrauen.

Vor Shinichis Augen wurde es ganz kurz schwarz, doch nur eine Sekunde später konnte er die Gesichter, die ihn besorgt anstarrten, wieder klar und deutlich sehen.

Er öffnete leicht den Mund, schloss die Augen und fächerte sich mit der Serviette etwas Luft zu.

"Shinichi."

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Er fächelte einfach weiter.

"Shinichi!"

"Shinichi?"

Dieses Mal war es Ran, die das Wort an ihn richtete. Shinichi wandte sich ihr zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

"An deinem Mundwinkel..." begann sie, ehe sie verstummte.

Wortlos strich sich Shinichi mit dem Finger darüber und sah ihn dann an. Die Fingerkuppe war rot. Es war Blut. Er hatte es geahnt. Nein, er hatte es gewusst. Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang er vom Tisch auf und verliess fluchtartig das Esszimmer, nur um sich dann im ersten Stock der Villa im Badezimmer einzuschliessen.

Kaum hatte er sich mit einem Taschentuch den Mund abgewischt, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

"Shinichi? Was ist denn los?"

Es war Rans Stimme. Gerade als Shinichi ihr antworten wollte, überkam ihn ein Hustenanfall, und er drückte sich schnell das Taschentuch auf den Mund. Wenige Minuten später, als der Hustenanfall vorüber war, war das Taschentuch voller Blut. Shinichi starrte es an.

"Shinichi! Was ist los? Mach bitte auf!"

Dieses Mal war es Yukiko Stimme. Shinichi war klar, dass nun auch sein Vater draussen stand, der zwar noch nichts gesagt hatte, den Shinichi jedoch deutlich spüren konnte.

Ein erneuter Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn, liess ihn zusammenkrümmen und sofort die Hand auf den Mund pressen. Sein Hals schmerzte höllisch, er spürte deutlich, wie sich noch mehr Blut erfolgreich den Weg nach draussen suchte.

"Shinichi! Wenn du nicht augenblicklich die Tür aufmachst, trete ich sie ein!"

Yusaku hatte ein Ultimatum gestellt. Shinichi japste und schnappte nach Luft. Sollte er die Tür aufmachen, oder sollte er nicht?

"Shinichi, ich meine es ernst!"

Er stand da, mitten im Badezimmer, dessen sonst sauberer Boden mit mehreren Blutflecken übersät war. Er stand da, mit zitternden Beinen, eine blutverschmierte Hand am Hals, so gut wie unfähig, sich weiterhin aufrecht halten zu können. Shinichi spürte, wie die Ohnmacht nach ihm griff, und er versuchte, sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Doch das gelang ihm nicht. Der Duschvorhang, der als einziger nahe genug war, um von ihm gepackt zu werden, war nicht stark genug, sein Gewicht halten zu können.

In selben Moment, in dem Yusaku mit voller Wucht die Badezimmertür eintrat, gab der Duschvorhang unter Shinichis heftigen Ruck nach, so dass er in die Badewanne stürzte, sich den Kopf hart am Wannenboden anschlug und bewusstlos darin liegenblieb.

Während Yusaku sofort zu seinem Sohn eilte, liess Ran, die von Yukiko gepackt worden war, den Blick durch das Badezimmer schweifen. Natürlich entging ihr das Blut auf dem Boden nicht, genauso wenig wie Yukiko.

"Yusaku, was...?"

Yukiko Stimme war mehr als beunruhigt, während sie Shinichi musterte, der nun von ihrem Mann aus der Badewanne gehoben wurde.

"Ich habe eine Vermutung", erwiderte Yusaku knapp und brachte seinen Sohn ins Wohnzimmer. "Und ich hoffe stark, dass ich mich irre. Yukiko, ruf den Krankenwagen."

"Sofort."

Während Yukiko Yusakus Worten Folge leistete, blieb Ran geschockt in der Türschwelle des Wohnzimmers stehen. Die Worte, die Shinichis Vater vorhin gesagt hatte, jagten ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Wusste er etwa tatsächlich, was mit Shinichi los war? Wusste er tatsächlich, was Shinichi hatte? War es wirklich so schlimm, dass er sich wünschte, er würde sich irren?

Was es auch war: Wenn schon der immer ruhige Yusaku Kudo so besorgt war, dann war es wirklich etwas Ernstes. Und Ran fragte sich eines:

Was war es?

**Kapitel 3: ****Totale Verzweiflung**

Shinichi vernahm ein immer lauter werdendes Stimmengemurmel. Sein Name wurde genannt, es wurde in der dritten Person von ihm gesprochen, aber mit ihm sprach niemand. Er kniff die Augenlider zusammen und stöhnte leise. Ran war sofort an seiner Seite.

"Er kommt wieder zu sich!", rief sie und lockte somit Shinichis Eltern zu ihrem Sohn.

"Shinichi?", fragte Yukiko leise und mit besorgter Stimme. "Shinichi, wie fühlst du dich?"

Der Angesprochene stöhnte erneut.

"Shinichi?"

Dieses Mal war es Yusaku, der das Wort an ihn richtete. Sein Sohn öffnete die Augen und richtete sich so gut es ging auf. Seltsamerweise hinderte ihn niemand daran, niemand sagte ihm, er solle liegenbleiben. Nicht mal Ran sagte das. Shinichi sah sich um. Er befand sich im Wohnzimmer in der Villa seiner Eltern in Los Angeles.

Yusaku wiederholte die Frage seiner Frau.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Das willst du besser nicht wissen", sagte Shinichi mit leicht heiserer Stimme.

"Oh doch, das will ich wissen", gab Yusaku wieder gereizt zurück. "Ich will wissen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege oder nicht."

"Deiner Vermutung? Von welcher Vermutung redest du?"

Shinichi hatte plötzlich ein unglaubliches Kratzen im Hals, gerade so, als würde er mehrere Knäuel Stahlwolle herunterschlucken. Dann liess ein Husten, wie Shinichi ihn noch nie erlebt hatte, seinen geschwächten Körper heftig zusammenkrümmen.

Yusaku wurde nervös.

"Verdammt, wo bleibt der Krankenwagen?"

"Schlechte Nachrichten, Yusaku", sagte Yukiko, die gerade aus der Küche geeilt war. Der Angesprochene sah zu ihr auf. "Der Krankenwagen wird nicht kommen."

Nun sah auch Ran zu Shinichis Mutter hoch.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Es kam gerade im Radio, dass es einen schweren Autounfall gegeben hatte, bei dem auch die beiden Fahrer eines Krankenwagens umgekommen sind." Yusakus Augen weiteten sich. Yukiko fuhr fort. "Laut dem Reporter, der vor Ort war, fuhr nur ein Rettungswagen innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde vom Krankenhaus los. Es kann sich also nur um unseren gehandelt haben."

"Oh mein Gott!", murmelte Ran und sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrem Freund. Dem jedoch war das ziemlich egal.

"Um die armen Kerle tut es mir ja leid, aber einen zweiten Krankenwagen musst du nicht rufen", sagte Shinichi, der sich endlich wieder von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte. "Ich habe mir nur eine Grippe eingefangen, weiter nichts."

"Weiter nichts?", fragte Yusaku fassungslos nach. "Weiter nichts? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, an was du leiden könntest?"

"Ich habe nur eine Grippe, zusammen mit einem dämlichen Husten!", beharrte Shinichi steif und fest. Er war von seinen Worten überzeugt. Restlos und felsenfest. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater.

"Du verstehst es nicht, was? Das ist keine Grippe, Junge! Du bist wahrscheinlich todkrank!"

"Was?"

Ran wollte nicht glauben, was Yusaku gerade gesagt hatte. Shinichi und todkrank? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das _konnte_ doch nicht wahr sein!

Shinichi hingegen blieb ganz cool.

"Bin ich nicht. Die Grippe geht wieder vorbei."

"Das ist keine Grippe, Shinichi", wiederholte Yusaku und sah seinen Sohn jetzt finster an. "Ich will mit dir reden. Sofort."

"Von mir aus", sagte Shinichi genervt und alles andere als begeistert.

"Unter vier Augen, meine ich."

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Diese Entwicklung der Situation gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

"Das, was du zu sagen hast, können Ran und Mutter doch auch wissen, oder?", versuchte er sich aus der Klemme zu befreien. Doch Yusaku beförderte ihn mit jeder weiteren Minute immer tiefer hinein.

"Nein, das können sie nicht", knirschte er, stand dann mit einem Ruck auf und packte Shinichi am Handgelenk.

"Lass mich los!"

"Nichts da!"

Der junge Detektiv sträubte sich mit aller Macht gegen seinen Vater, aber gegen dessen Kraft hatte er keine Chance. Schon fast erbarmungslos zog Yusaku Shinichi in ein Gästezimmer und zog die Tür hinter ihm zu. Ran hatte den beiden Männern stumm, aber mit besorgter Miene nachgeschaut. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Yukiko.

Kaum wandte sich Yusaku Shinichi zu, legte der auch schon los.

"Vater, das ist nur ein Husten! Nur ein Husten, der wieder vorbei geht", sagte er mit einer relativ ruhigen Stimme. Er wünschte sich aber trotzdem schon jetzt das Ende der Unterhaltung herbei. Ihm war auch nicht mehr wohl, und um ihn herum begann sich plötzlich alles zu drehen. Shinichi wollte sich hinlegen. Er wollte sich hinlegen und endlich in Ruhe gelassen werden. Yusaku hingegen dachte nicht mal daran.

"Oh nein, Shinichi, das ist kein normaler Husten. Bluthusten ist nicht normal. Wenn es um andere geht, erkennst du immer alles sofort. Aber wenn es um deinen eigenen Körper geht, bist du blind. Erkennst du denn die Symptome nicht?"

"Das sind die Symptome einer Grippe mit Husten!"

Shinichi beharrte ohne Wenn und Aber auf seiner Meinung und brachte Yusaku somit für Sekunden zur Weissglut. "Was sollte es denn deiner Meinung nach sonst sein?"

Es waren zwei einfache, mit normaler Lautstärke gesagte Sätze, die Shinichi sofort verstummen liessen. Zwei einfache Sätze, die Shinichis Leben verändern sollten.

"Ich vermute, dass es Krebs ist. Lungenkrebs, um genau zu sein."

Shinichi liess sich auf das Gästebett fallen. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um die Nachricht zu verdauen.

"Was?", fragte er dann mit heiserer Stimme. "Lungenkrebs? Aber... das kann nicht sein."

"Es deutet alles darauf hin."

"Wie 'alles'?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos und sah zu Yusaku hoch.

"Alles. Ich habe nach deinem Zusammenbruch im Badezimmer mit Ran gesprochen, und sie hat mir leider etwas erzählt, was ich lieber nicht gehört hätte. Aber ihre Ausführungen haben meine Vermutung bekräftigt."

Shinichi hatte sich von dem Schock erholt, doch er war nicht bereit, das einfach so hinzunehmen. Genau wie sein Vater gesagt hatte, war es nur eine Vermutung. Eine Vermutung, die nicht bewiesen wurde.

Shinichi lehnte sich soweit auf das Bett zurück, dass er schliesslich mit dem Oberkörper darauf lag. Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine nächsten Worte klangen ziemlich gefasst.

"Was hat Ran dir erzählt?"

"Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du in letzter Zeit oft heiser gewesen bist."

Shinichi richtete sich wieder auf.

"Ja, das war ich auch", gab er zu. "Im Sportunterricht haben wir einen neuen Lehrer bekommen, der seit Kurzem dauernd irgendwelche Mannschaftsspiele veranstaltete. Ich habe meine Mannschaft immer laut angefeuert, daher kommt die Heiserkeit."

Yusaku ignorierte Shinichis Erklärung total.

"Ran hat mir auch gesagt, dass du schon seit Längerem dauernd husten musstest. Und dass du mal über Brustschmerzen geklagt hättest."

"Jeder hustet doch mal und klagt über Brustschmerzen. Na und?"

Unerbittlich fuhr Yusaku fort.

"Nichts na und. Ausserdem bin ich nicht blind. Ich sehe, dass du an Gewicht verloren hast."

"Ich bin Detektiv und löse Fälle, wie du weisst", regte Shinichi sich plötzlich auf. "Das ist harte Arbeit, die nun mal ihren Tribut fordert!"

"Ich gebe dir einen Rat, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku dann und bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem kurzen, strengen Blick. "Stelle deine Gesundheit niemals über andere Sachen wie die Detektivarbeit. Oder über irgendwelche Hobbys. Nimm dir diesen Rat bitte zu Herzen. Ran hat mir nämlich auch gesagt, dass du in letzter Zeit oft erkältet warst und Fieber hattest."

"Ja, und weiter? Momentan geht irgendwas rum, eine Grippewelle oder so. Ein paar Leute aus unserer Klasse waren auch krank."

"Ist das nur eine Ausrede von dir oder ist das die Wahrheit?", fragte Yusaku misstrauisch.

"Das ist die Wahrheit", sagte Shinichi knirschend. "Du kannst Ran fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

"Das werde ich auch tun, verlass dich darauf", sagte Yusaku mit ernster Stimme. "Denn dass das, was du gerade gesagt hast, mein Misstrauen weckt, müsste sogar dir klar sein."

Shinichi knurrte. Es war ihm klar, dass sein Vater ihm nicht glaubte. Ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht glauben wollte. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Shinichi, es deutet alles darauf hin. Wirklich alles. Die grippeähnlichen Symptome, das Fieber, der Husten... Die Krankheit zehrt den Körper aus, sie lässt ihn anfällig auf andere Krankheiten werden. Du bist wahrscheinlich schon lange daran erkrankt. Aber jetzt erst merkt man es. Du hattest ja erst vorhin einen Zusammenbruch..."

Shinichi brauste auf.

"Aber das heisst doch noch lange nicht, dass ich plötzlich an Lungenkrebs leide! Und überhaupt", fügte er hinzu und verschränkte seine Arme. "Warum Lungenkrebs? Warum nicht... eine Lungenentzündung oder was ganz anderes? Warum ausgerechnet Krebs?"

Yusakus Blick sagte Shinichi, dass er nur auf diese eine Frage gewartet hatte. Und seine Erklärung bestätigte es. Sein Blick war streng, hart, aber auch extrem besorgt. Seine Stimme war aber alles andere als sanft, richtig ungewohnt und fremd.

"Ich sag dir jetzt eins, Junge. Mein eigener Grossvater hatte schon Lungenkrebs, und er ist daran gestorben. Es war kein schöner Tod, das kannst du mir glauben. Er hat gelitten... Es sollte jetzt wohl klar sein, dass ich sofort an diese Krankheit denken musste, als Ran mir von dir erzählt hat."

Stille. Erneut schüttelte Shinichi den Kopf, bis ihm etwas auffiel. Etwas an Yusakus Erklärungen.

"Moment mal."

"Was ist?"

Shinichi sah erneut zu seinem Vater hoch.

"Du warst schon so komisch drauf, als Ran und ich in Amerika ankamen. Schon da warst du besorgt." Jetzt wurde es Shinichi endgültig klar. "Du hättest mich am liebsten gleich nach der Ankunft am Flughafen ins Krankenhaus gesteckt, nicht wahr?"

Yusaku seufzte. Sein Sohn hatte Recht.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Du weisst davon noch gar nichts, aber Yukiko hat vor wenigen Wochen mit Ran telefoniert. Und damals schon hatte sie von dir und deiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit erzählt. Von da an liess mich das Gefühl, diese Vermutung nicht mehr los. Oder was denkst du, warum ich dir und Ran Flugtickets geschickt habe?"

"Das war alles geplant?"

"Mehr oder weniger", gab Yusaku zu.

"Und warum hast du es nicht getan? Warum hast du mich nicht gleich nach meiner Ankunft ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet?"

"Weil ich mir doch erst sicher sein musste, Junge! Du kannst es mir glauben oder nicht: Ich wollte abwarten. Ich wollte abwarten und sehen, ob es wirklich sein konnte. Ob es wirklich wahr sein konnte. Dein Zusammenbruch vorhin hatte es leider nur zu deutlich gezeigt."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Shinichi grummelte.

"Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"

Yusaku seufzte laut, ehe er sich dem Fenster zuwandte und hinaussah.

"Ich glaube, das kannst du dir denken. Oder etwa nicht?"

Shinichi grummelte erneut.

"Du weisst, wie sehr ich Krankenhäuser hasse."

"Ich weiss...", sagte Yusaku sanft und seufzte wieder, ehe er seine Arme verschränkte und wieder seinen strengen Gesichtsausdruck auflegte. "Aber etwas anderes kommt nicht mehr in Frage. Wenn nötig bringe ich dich persönlich und mit Gewalt ins Krankenhaus, um endlich Gewissheit über deinen Gesundheitszustand zu haben."

Yusaku drehte sich zu Shinichi um. "Sollte sich herausstellen, dass du tatsächlich Lungenkrebs hast, dann werde ich alles Nötige in die Wege leiten. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du die beste Behandlung bekommst. Die besten Ärzte werden sich um dich kümmern. Aber dafür verlange ich von dir, dass du es auch ernst nimmst."

Shinichi riss empört den Mund auf, doch Yusaku fuhr ihm darüber.

"Ich habe mich etwas schlau gemacht."

"Über was?", kam es gereizt von Shinichi. Auch er verschränkte die Arme. Yusaku hingegen fuhr ruhig fort.

"Über die Behandlung. Und ich habe bereits mit dem Chefarzt gesprochen."

Shinichis Kinnlade fiel herunter.

"Du hast was?"

Dieses Mal lag es an Yusaku zu grummeln.

"Hör auf so blöd zu fragen. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, ihm deinen Fall dargelegt. Und er hat mir gesagt, was er zu tun gedenke, um dir eine möglichst grosse Überlebenschance einzuräumen. Das heisst, falls du wirklich an-"

"Tue ich aber nicht!", rief Shinichi und sprang vom Gästebett auf. Jetzt reichte es ihm. Endgültig. "Kapier es endlich! Das ist kein Krebs, das ist nur ein verdammter Husten!"

Yusaku war ganz unbeeindruckt von Shinichis Einwurf.

"Da du so erpicht darauf bist, zu erfahren, was sich der Chefarzt überlegt hat, sage ich es dir. Und bitte unterbrich mich nicht, es würde nur alles verzögern."

Shinichi setzte sich wieder hin, verschränkte die Arme und sah seinen Vater wütend an. Es war ja klar, dass er seine Einwände ignorieren würde.

"Ich höre?"

Yusaku räusperte sich, ehe er mit ruhiger Stimme anfing.

"Sollte sich wirklich herausstellen, dass du Krebs hast, dann wirst du gleich auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Du wirst dich voll und ganz auf die Behandlung konzentrieren, du wirst nur daran denken, und an nichts anderes. Nicht an die Schule, nicht an deine Hobbys, nicht an deine Freunde, nicht an die Detektivarbeit... Ganz besonders nicht an die Detektivarbeit. Aber damit du auch nicht in Versuchung geführt wirst, wird eine so genannte Informationssperre über dich gelegt. Ach, jetzt schau mich doch nicht so an, es war nicht meine Idee!", fügte Yusaku hinzu, der Shinichis heftige Reaktion auf seine Ausführung richtig interpretiert hatte. Unbeeindruckt fuhr er fort. "Der Hauptbestandteil dieser Informationssperre aber sind wir, also Ran, Yukiko und ich."

"Hä?"

Shinichi legte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Wie meinst du das?" Irgendwie spürte Shinichi, dass das, was Yusaku als nächstes sagen würde, ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Und damit hatte er nicht Unrecht.

"Das heisst, dass Ran, Yukiko und ich dich nicht besuchen dürfen."

Yusaku setzte sich neben Shinichi auf das Gästebett und legte tröstend einen Arm um dessen Schultern. Shinichi jedoch verkrampfte sich sofort. Er spürte, es war noch nicht alles. Die Katze war noch nicht ganz aus dem Sack.

"Aus diesem Grund werde ich Ran wieder nach Tokyo zurückschicken müssen."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schüttelte Shinichi Yusakus Arm ab und sprang auf. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Vater an.

"Was wirst du?"

Yusaku hingegen blieb ruhig. Und dafür hasste Shinichi seinen Vater in diesem Moment.

"Ich werde Ran nach Tokyo zurückschicken. Denn Yukiko und ich werden sehr beschäftigt sein, wir werden uns nicht um sie kümmern können. Und Ran alleine in dieser fremden Stadt, alleine in der Villa zu lassen, das will ich nicht. In Tokyo hat sie ihren Vater, dort hat sie ihre Freunde, sie hat Gesellschaft. In Los Angeles wäre sie verloren ohne uns, das ist dir doch klar. Ausserdem beginnt bald die Schule wieder, was auch ein wichtiger Punkt ist. Bitte, Shinichi. Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten. Zu deinem und zu ihrem Besten."

"Das... das ist doch..." Shinichi blieben fast die Worte im Hals stecken. "Meinst du das ernst? Meinst du das wirklich nur zu meinem Besten, oder akzeptierst du Ran plötzlich nicht mehr an meiner Seite?"

Diese eine Frage von seinem Sohn überraschte Yusaku, weswegen er stumm blieb. Shinichi trat an das Fenster, von dem aus er einen sehr guten Blick auf den grossen Balkon hatte. Shinichi erblickte seine Freundin, die in Gedanken versunken am Geländer stand und zum Swimmingpool hinunter sah.

"Das ist es nicht", sagte Yusaku schliesslich mit leiser Stimme.

"Was ist es dann?"

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist mein einziger Sohn."

Lautstark machte Shinichi seinem Ärger Luft, ehe er seinen Vater zu sich ans Fenster winkte. Yusaku folgte der Aufforderung.

"Schau dir Ran an! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie unglücklich du sie mit dieser Nachricht machen wirst? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie du ihr Herz auseinanderreisst? Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du Ran magst, dass sie ein nettes Mädchen ist und so weiter. Du hast mir auch gesagt, dass ich die richtige Wahl getroffen hätte, als ich sie..." Shinichi traten plötzlich Tränen in die Augen. "Hat sie das verdient? hat sie eine solche Behandlung verdient? Sag es mir!"

Yusaku liess die Schultern hängen, und er schloss die Augen. Natürlich hatte Ran das nicht verdient. Aber hier ging es schliesslich um Shinichi, um seinen eigenen, einzigen Sohn. Nicht um dessen Freundin. Und das hielt sich Yusaku vor Augen.

"Willst du sie wirklich von mir trennen?"

"Wenn es sein muss, ja." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er einen Satz hinzu. "Aber das alles natürlich nur, wenn es wirklich Krebs ist."

Shinichi wollte wieder etwas sagen, als ihm ein plötzlicher Hustenanfall das Wort abschnitt. Hastig suchte er in seinen Taschen nach einem Taschentuch, fand jedoch keines. Yusaku streckte ihm stumm seines hin. Eine Minute später war das viereckige Stück Stoff voller Blut.

"Komm, ich bringe dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus", sagte Yusaku schon fast teilnahmslos, packte Shinichi am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.

Kaum sahen Yukiko und Ran die beiden Männer, wollte Yukiko schon zum Telefon eilen, als sie den Blick ihres Mannes auffing. Sie hielt inne, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich fahre selber."

"Wir kommen mit!", sagte Yukiko sogleich und packte nun ihrerseits Ran am Handgelenk.

Während der Fahrt wäre Shinichi am liebsten aus dem fahrenden Auto gesprungen. Anscheinend hatte Yusaku vergessen, wie sehr Shinichi Krankenhäuser hasste und wie sehr es ihm missfiel, dorthin zu gehen.

Als sie endlich vorfuhren, wurde Shinichi schon erwartet. Ihm war klar, dass Yusaku ihn irgendwann angekündigt haben musste. Und während er gleich vom Chefarzt persönlich weggeführt wurde, blieben seine Eltern und Ran im Wartesaal zurück.

Nach langer Zeit und nach Rans Geschmack viel zu spät wurden alle drei endlich in ein Krankenzimmer geführt, in das Shinichi bereits einquartiert wurde. Mit verschränkten Armen lag er auf dem Bett und schenkte seinen Eltern keinen einzigen Blick. Wütend und stumm wartete er auf das Ergebnis der Untersuchung. Den Schwall Fragen von Yusaku ignorierte er bewusst. Shinichi hatte keine Lust, mit ihm zu reden.

Ran blieb ebenfalls still, als sie sich auf Shinichis Bettkante setzte und auf den Arzt wartete. Die kurzen Blicke, die sie Shinichi immer wieder zuwarf, zeugten deutlich von ihrem Wissen. Sie zeugten vom Wissen, was Yusaku vorhatte, wenn sich seine Vermutung bestätigte. Shinichi rollte mit den Augen. Da hatte sein Vater die Zeit im Wartesaal wohl genutzt und ihnen alles erzählt. Hätte er was anderes erwarten können? Nein. Nicht von ihm.

Die Diagnose, die ihm eine halbe Stunde später gestellt wurde, liess bei allen Anwesenden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

_Yusaku hatte Recht. Es war tatsächlich Lungenkrebs._

Mit grossen Augen und fassungslosen Gesichtern sahen Yukiko und Ran zu Yusaku, während dieser zu Shinichi sah, der jedoch mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass er einem Irrtum aufgesessen war. Er hatte fest daran geglaubt, nur an einer Grippe erkrankt zu sein. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass es so etwas Gefährliches wie Krebs sein könnte. Und dann noch Lungenkrebs! Wie sehr konnte man sich doch täuschen...

Shinichi schnürte es die Kehle zu, er hatte plötzlich einen riesig grossen Kloss im Hals. Die Erkenntnis drang mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein, schlug ihn geradezu nieder. _Krebs_. Das war gleichzusetzen mit dem Tod.

Wie lange würde er noch leben? Ein paar Tage? Ein paar Wochen? Vielleicht noch ein paar Monate? Shinichi wusste nur eines: Egal wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb: Für ein Leben, das er sich immer gewünscht hatte, reichte es bei weitem nicht mehr. Da konnte er sich ja genauso gut gleich den Schädel wegpusten...

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf, immer wieder. Langsam aber sicher machte sich Fassungslosigkeit in ihm breit. Es war kein Alptraum, in den er geschlittert war. Es war Wirklichkeit. Eine kalte, grausame Wirklichkeit. Er hob den Kopf. Und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Einen einzigen letzten, schwachen Versuch unternahm er noch. Shinichi flüsterte.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein..."

"Es ist wahr, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku leise. Auch ihn hatte die Nachricht geschockt, obwohl er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers gehofft hatte, er würde sich irren. Leider war dem nicht so. "Du zeigst exakt die gleichen Symptome wie mein Grossvater. Und wenn... wenn es wirklich genau gleich ist wie bei ihm, dann bleiben dir noch sieben Monate." Shinichi sah erschrocken auf. Noch sieben Monate? Sieben wenige, verfluchte Monate?

"Die Heilungschancen und die Behandlungen heute sind jedoch ausgereifter und viel besser als damals", erklärte Yusaku mit neu gefasstem Mut weiter. "Wenn du auf die Behandlung und die Medikamente ansprichst, sollten wir die Zeitspanne eigentlich verlängern können."

"Und wenn nicht?", knurrte Shinichi und sah Yusaku finster an. Eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekam er nicht. Dafür fuhr Yusaku einfach fort. Jetzt war es Zeit zu handeln.

"Yukiko, du bleibst bei Shinichi. Du Ran", sagte er und wandte sich der jungen Frau zu, die stocksteif an der Wand stand. "Du kommst mit mir zurück zur Villa, und dort packst du deine Sachen. Ich werde dich zum Flughafen bringen, dein Flug geht in knapp drei Stunden. Ich habe dein Ticket bereits bezahlt."

"Was? Nein!"

Shinichi sprang so schnell aus seinem Bett, dass niemand ihn zurückhalten konnte. Der junge Detektiv baute sich vor seiner Freundin auf. "Das kannst du nicht tun, Vater. Das darfst du einfach nicht!"

"Ich muss es tun, Shinichi. Ich hab es dir lang und breit erklärt", sagte Yusaku, dem plötzlich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut war. "Ich habe wie gesagt meinen Grossvater durch diese Krankheit verloren. Ich will nicht auch noch meinen Sohn verlieren. Ich will nicht, dass du daran stirbst. Je schneller du dich in Behandlung begibst, desto höher sind deine Chancen."

"Deswegen kannst du Ran doch nicht einfach wegschicken! Es würde mir sehr helfen, wenn ich nur wüsste, dass sie in der Nähe ist... Bitte Vater. Mach das nicht. Bitte schick sie nicht weg. Ich brauche sie doch. Ich brauche sie dringend."

Ran hatte einen dicken Kloss ihm Hals, weswegen sie nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen. Doch sie war derselben Meinung wie Shinichi. Sie brauchte ihn schliesslich auch.

Das nächste, was Shinichi sagte, liess sie wieder hoffen.

"Ich hasse Krankenhäuser, wie du weisst. Vater, ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor. Du behältst Ran hier in Amerika, und ich bleibe ohne Wenn und Aber hier. Einverstanden?"

In Yusaku arbeitete es sichtbar. Die Rädchen in seiner Stirn drehten sich für Shinichi deutlich sichtbar, ehe sie plötzlich einrasteten und zum Stillstand kamen. Yusaku hatte sich entschieden.

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Würde es sich um eine andere Krankheit handeln, liesse sich darüber reden. Aber die Sachlage ist klar. Ich kann nichts daran ändern."

Shinichi fuhr zurück, als hätte Yusaku ihn mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht geschlagen. Als er aufsprang, war Yusaku darauf vorbereitet. Er packte ihn am Arm.

"Mutter, sag doch auch mal etwas!"

Die von ihr erhoffte Unterstützung blieb jedoch aus. Yukiko blieb stumm. "Eine tolle Mutter bist du", sagte Shinichi mit vor Bitterkeit triefender Stimme. "Wirklich ganz toll."

Der junge Detektiv liess sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und fasste sich an die Stirn. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Die ganze Situation war ein einziger Alptraum. Die reinste Hölle.

Im Zimmer war es totenstill. Niemand sagte ein Wort oder wagte es, auch nur laut zu atmen.

Es war aber schlussendlich Ran, die die Stille wieder durchbrach. Sie hatte es akzeptiert, wenn auch widerwillig.

"Wenn Sie es wünschen...", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Aber geben Sie uns bitte noch ein paar letzte Minuten."

Yusaku seufzte. Ihm tat es leid, ein solches Unglück über die beiden gebracht zu haben, aber ändern konnte er es nicht mehr. Er wollte schliesslich lieber einen unglücklichen, lebenden Sohn, als einen glücklichen, toten Sohn.

"Gut, ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten. Dann muss Ran aber los." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Yukiko bei der Hand und verliess das Krankenzimmer. Shinichi und Ran waren allein.

Sie hatten eine Viertelstunde, um sich zu verabschieden. Eine Viertelstunde, um Lebewohl zu sagen. Wer wusste schon, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden? Die Chancen standen schliesslich schlecht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Shinichi starb, während Ran in Tokyo war, bestand zu fast 100 Prozent. Es war unfair, einfach nur unfair. Die ganze Welt war unfair.

"Hier."

Ran holte eine silberne Kette aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie Shinichi ohne weitere Worte um den Hals. Der Anhänger an der Kette war ein halbes Herz. Shinichi sah, dass Ran bereits die andere Hälfte trug - es waren die Halsketten, sie sie beide im Vergnügungspark gekauft hatten. Zudem drückte sie ihm noch ein kleines, rotes, plüschiges Stoffherz in die Hand. Ebenfalls ein kleiner Erwerb vom Vergnügungspark. Stumm betrachtete Ran ihre Geschenke. Sie kratzte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen für das, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte. Kurz warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatten noch dreizehn Minuten. Dreizehn letzte Minuten.

Ran holte tief Luft.

"Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Shinichi."

Der Angesprochene, der nervös seine Hände knetete, sah zu seiner Freundin auf. Ran nahm seine Hände in die ihre, vermied es aber, sich hinzusetzen. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und begann zu sprechen.

"Ich weiss, es gibt romantischere Orte für das, was ich dir sagen will. Aber wenn ich bedenke, wie wenig Zeit wir noch haben...und ob wir das je zusammen erleben werden..."

Ran brach ab. Es war schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte. Viel schwieriger. Und doch startete sie einen neuen Versuch.

"Wenn... wenn du den Kampf gegen Krebs gewinnst, dann... ich möchte gerne... Gott, wie soll ich das bloss sagen?"

Ran liess sich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie schluchzte, und die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

"Weisst du, ich... Shinichi, ich liebe dich schon so lange. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Und durch deine Krankheit sieht es aus, als würde mein Wunsch nur ein Wunsch bleiben. Aber das will ich nicht. Ich will das einfach nicht!"

Noch zehn Minuten.

Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht sah Ran zu Shinichi auf. Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Obwohl Rans Stimme alles andere als fest war, strömte sie doch eine gewisse Standfestigkeit aus. Sie hatte nicht 'möchte' gesagt, was sonst ihre Art war. Sie hatte 'will' gesagt. Sie möchte nicht etwas, sie will etwas.

Ran hatte kurz Zeit, sich zu sammeln, denn für das, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte, brauchte sie trotz trauter Gemeinsamkeit allen Mut.

Noch neun Minuten.

"Shinichi, du... ich..."

Erneut brach sie ab. Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht, aber trotzdem lächelte sie. Sie wusste, dass es irrsinnig war. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass alles dagegen sprach. Fakten, Tatsachen, Meinungen, das Verhalten. Einfach alles.

Und trotzdem konnte sie Shinichi nicht alleine in Amerika zurücklassen, ohne es ihm gesagt zu haben. Der Gedanke, er könnte ohne dieses besondere Wissen sterben, liess ihr Herz in Tausend Stücke zerspringen.

Ran schluchzte laut.

Shinichi blieb während der ganzen Zeit stumm. Er beobachtete Ran, registrierte jede ihrer Bewegungen, jede ihrer Tränen. Und doch wusste er nicht, was seine Freundin ihm sagen wollte.

Noch acht Minuten.

Ran wusste, dass die Zeit gegen sie arbeitete. Sie musste schnell zur Sache kommen, eine zweite Chance bekam sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich nie mehr.

"Shinichi, es ist mir schon lange klar. Eigentlich schon sehr lange. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt. Und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen..."

Sie stockte und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Endlich kam Bewegung in Shinichi, er rutschte zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Er brachte er kein einziges Wort über die Lippen, er hatte einen Kloss im Hals, den er auch mit mehrmaligen Schlucken nicht wegbrachte. Er unterdrückte seine aufkommenden Tränen mit aller Macht, und es gelang ihm auch.

Noch sieben Minuten.

Ran setzte wieder an.

"Shinichi, ich weiss, dass es der falsche Ort ist. Ich weiss, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt ist. Ich weiss, dass es irrsinnig ist. Ich weiss das... und trotzdem... es geht nicht anders. Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne es dir gesagt zu haben. Ohne dich wenigstens gefragt zu haben..."

Ran sah zu ihm hoch, ihre Augen glitzerten vor Tränen. Sie holte ganz tief Luft. Jetzt musste es raus. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. "Shinichi... willst du mich heiraten?"

Dem Angesprochenen fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Er war geschockt. Er war gelähmt. Er musste sich gerade verhört haben. Ran jedoch wiederholte ihre Frage, dieses Mal mit etwas kräftigerer Stimme.

"Willst du mich zur Frau nehmen?"

Shinichi fand endlich seine Stimme wieder.

"Ja."

Es war tatsächlich irrsinnig. Es war wahnsinnig. Aber es war der Mut der Verzweiflung. Innerlich würde Shinichi sich jedoch am liebsten in den eigenen Hintern treten. Wie konnte er Ran etwas so Wichtiges und Heiliges wie die Ehe versprechen, obwohl er doch wusste, dass er dieses Versprechen niemals würde halten können? Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass er das nicht tun konnte! Es war egoistisch von ihm! Warum also machte er das? Warum wohl...?

Noch vier Minuten.

Ran sah ihn tränenüberströmt, aber auch glücklich an.

"Du meinst es ernst? Wirklich ernst?"

Shinichi Stimme zitterte kurz, als er ihr antwortete.

"Wenn Liebe etwas mit Logik zu tun hätte, hätte ich das Gegenteil gesagt. Es ist ein Irrsinn, wie du gesagt hast. Aber dir geht es gleich wie mir. Ich liebe dich."

"Shinichi."

Glücklich warf sich Ran auf ihren Freund und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, und Shinichi erwiderte ihren Kuss.

"Weisst du, Shinichi", flüsterte Ran kurz darauf. "Die Chance, Blitze von Hand zu fangen ist viel grösser, als noch so jemanden wie dich zu finden. Du weisst, was ich damit sagen will."

Und ob Shinichi das wusste. Es war ihm sonnenklar. Wenn er starb, würde Ran ihr Leben lang niemand anderen so lieben können, wie sie ihn geliebt hatte. Deshalb versuchte er auch gar nicht, Ran dazu zu überreden und sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen. Es brachte ja doch nichts.

Noch drei Minuten.

Ran griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog zwei silberne Ringe hervor. Es waren die gleichen zwei Ringe, die sie ebenfalls im Vergnügungspark gekauft hatten, die ursprünglich jedoch nur als Freundschaftsringe gedacht waren. Dass ihnen nun einen höheren Zweck zuteil geworden war, hätten sie nicht gedacht. Ran steckte sich ihr Stück gleich an den Finger, doch Shinichi verzichtete darauf. Er würde ihn ja sowieso gleich wieder ausziehen müssen. Schmuckstücke waren sehr hinderlich in der Krebsbekämpfung...

Ran nahm es ihm nicht übel. Stattdessen kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihren Verlobten und genoss seine Wärme. Auch Shinichi umarmte sie.

"Es besteht ja immer noch eine kleine Chance und die Hoffnung, dass du den Krebs besiegst", murmelte Ran in sein Ohr. "Ich hoffe ganz fest darauf."

"Hm", seufzte Shinichi nur. Er war da ganz anderer Meinung. Bevor Ran wieder nach Amerika kommen würde, würde eine Menge Zeit vergehen. Zeit, die er nicht mehr hatte.

Tief in seinem Innern wusste Shinichi es. Sein Urgrossvater starb an Lungenkrebs. Die Heilungschancen damals waren schlecht. Mehr als schlecht. Warum sollte es heute anders sein? Die Hoffnung auf das Gegenteil, die Hoffnung auf eine Heilung war erloschen, noch bevor er mit der Behandlung angefangen hatte. Shinichi wusste es.

Heute war der letzte Tag, an dem er Ran sah. Es war der letzte Tag, an dem er ihre Anwesenheit geniessen konnte. Es war der letzte Tag, an dem er ihr Lächeln sehen durfte.

Aber noch hielt er sie im Arm und spürte ihren Herzschlag. Noch waren sie zusammen. Noch.

"Ich wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde nie zu Ende gehen."

Noch eine Minute.

Stumm lagen die beiden frisch verlobten Teenager auf dem Bett und hielten sich fest umklammert. Sie wollten den jeweils anderen nicht mehr loslassen. Das Glücksgefühl war verschwunden. Die Verzweiflung griff wieder um sich, griff sich ihre Herzen und zerdrückte sie beinahe.

Noch eine halbe Minute.

Jede einzelne Sekunde, die sie gemeinsam noch erleben durften, genossen sie stillschweigend. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Sie wollten nicht an die Zukunft denken. Wollten einfach nicht an die Zukunft denken, die sie getrennt verbringen mussten. Sie wollten nicht an die Zukunft denken, in der Shinichi den Kampf gegen Krebs verlieren würde...

"Die Zeit ist um. Ran, ich muss dich bitten, mit mir mitzukommen."

Yusaku hatte das Krankenzimmer wieder betreten, zusammen mit seiner Frau. Der Anblick ihres Sohnes, der seine Freundin fest umarmt hielt, brach Yukiko das Herz. Und trotzdem konnte sie nur einen einzigen Satz sagen, ehe sie schluchzend und mit Tränen in den Augen den Raum wieder verlassen musste.

"Lieben heisst auch loslassen."

Yusaku hingegen musste zur Eile drängen.

"Ran, bitte komm. Das Flugzeug wartet nicht."

Shinichis innere Stimme schrie. Wütete. Tobte. Hätte sie einen Körper, würde sie voll auf Shinichi einschlagen.

_Wehr dich, verdammt noch mal! Lass sie nicht gehen! Biete deinem Vater die Stirn! Lass dir das nicht g__efallen! Wehr dich doch endlich, du egoistischer, blöder Mistkerl!_

Doch Shinichi folgte seiner Stimme nicht. Dafür hatte er keinen Willen mehr. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Das einzige, was er aber tat, war, sich aufzurichten und ebenfalls aufzustehen, als Ran schweren Herzens vom Bett aufstand. Sie hatte erkannt, dass sie gegen Yusaku trotz ihrer Karatekenntnisse keine Chance hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Schliesslich war er doch der Vater des Menschen, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte.

Mit gebrochener Stimme wandte sich Ran an Shinichi und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal.

"Danke für alles, was du mir gegeben hast. Danke für die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte. Ich danke dir für alles, Shinichi. Auch für das von vorhin. Und für deine Antwort. Sie bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."

Shinichi blieb stumm. Ran sah, wie es in ihm tobte, wie es ihn innerlich zerriss. Ihr schossen wieder die Tränen in die Augen. "Bitte, Shinichi. Mach es so wie ich. Gib die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen nicht auf. Gib die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende nicht auf. Gib nicht auf. Versprichst du mir das?"

Shinichi jedoch schwieg weiterhin. Er hätte es ihr sehr gerne versprochen, ihr sein Wort gegeben, aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht! Shinichi war wütend auf sich selbst. Die Ehe konnte er ihr versprechen, aber ein Wiedersehen nicht? Das war verrückt. Total verrückt! Nach mehrmaligen Schlucken konnte Shinichi wieder etwas sagen. Doch es verliessen nicht die Worte seinen Mund, die Ran so gerne hören wollte.

"Leb wohl, Ran. Bitte vergiss mich nicht..."

Yusaku räusperte sich.

"Ich bin bald wieder da, Shinichi. Und mach bloss keinen Unsinn, hast du gehört?"

Sein Sohn antwortete nicht. Steif stand er da, mit Tränen in den Augen, und sah tatenlos zu, wie Yusaku nach Rans Hand griff und sie dann sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer zog.

Es war irrsinnig. Der reinste Wahnsinn. Der reinste Alptraum. Die reinste Hölle.

"Ran!"

Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür. Shinichis Tränen liefen unaufhörlich, er machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Er sah keinen Grund dafür. Er war alleine. Totale Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte seine einzige, grosse Liebe verloren. Für immer. Sie wurde ihm geraubt. Sie beide wurden eines gemeinsamen, glücklichen Lebens beraubt. Shinichi lehnte sich zitternd an die Wand.

Er erkannte die Wahrheit. Die einzige, richtige Wahrheit. Seine Chancen, den Krebs zu besiegen, zu überleben und zu Ran zurückzukehren, lagen bei Null. Die Chance, Ran jemals wieder zu sehen, lag auch bei Null. Er konnte genauso gut gleich sterben. Er konnte genauso gut auf der Stelle seinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Hier und jetzt. Sofort. Ohne Ran hatte sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr, ohne sie war er kein glücklicher Mensch. Ohne sie war er gar kein Mensch. Er war ein Nichts, ein Niemand. Shinichi sank an der Wand entlang zu Boden und steckte sich doch noch den silbernen Ring an den Finger. Er betrachtete ihn voller Verzweiflung, Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

"Ran... Es tut mir so leid... Bitte verzeih mir..."

Immer wieder und mit voller Wucht schlug Shinichi seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, bis er den gewaltigen Schmerz kaum noch spüren konnte. Nach einem letzten, besonders harten Schlag wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Voller Verzweiflung brach Shinichi zusammen und blieb bewusstlos auf dem kalten, weissen Boden liegen.

**Kapitel 4: ****Situationen, die eskalieren**

Ran bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts. Sie war ganz in Gedanken versunken.

"Bitte schnallen Sie sich an, das Flugzeug startet in wenigen Minuten. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen guten Flug."

Der Pilot wiederholte seine Worte noch in zwei anderen Sprachen, ehe ein kurzes Knacken zu hören war. Ran regte sich immer noch nicht. Sie sass einfach auf ihrem Platz am Fenster, hatte ihre Finger fest ineinander verkeilt und starrte auf ihre Knie.

"Miss?"

Eine Stewardess beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. "Miss? Sie müssen sich anschnallen, wir starten gleich."

Endlich kam Bewegung in Ran. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen, dann sah sie hoch. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, und es gelang ihr auch. Mehr oder weniger.

"Entschuldigung."

Mit zitternden Händen kam Ran der Aufforderung nach. Die Stewardess sah sie fragend an.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Miss? Sie sehen nicht gut aus."

Ran hob wieder den Kopf und sah zu der Frau hoch. Sie öffnete den Mund, hielt dann aber inne. Sollte sie dieser fremden Frau ihr Leid erzählen? Sollte sie ihr erzählen, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war? Warum sie so traurig war? Vielleicht würde es ihr dann besser gehen...

"Miss? Wollten Sie etwas sagen?"

Ran schrak zusammen und besann sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich... ähm... Nein. Tut mir leid. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

_Lüge!__ LÜGE! Du lügst!_

_Ran, Mädchen, nichts ist in Ordnung! Du hast gerade deinen Verlobten __in Amerika zurückgelassen, und wahrscheinlich wirst du ihn nie wieder sehen! Wie soll da alles in Ordnung sein?_

Da war sie. Zum ersten Mal meldete sie sich lautstark. Rans innere Stimme. Und die hatte verdammt noch mal Recht. Wenn sie jetzt etwas sagte, konnte sie vielleicht bei Shinichi in Amerika bleiben. Wenn sie nur den Mund aufmachen würde. Trotzdem schaffte es Ran nicht, sich dazu zu entschliessen. Ein riesiges Theater im Flugzeug veranstalten wollte und konnte sie nicht. Jetzt den Flieger noch verlassen konnte sie auch nicht.

Denn... womöglich wartete Yusaku draussen.

Was Ran jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass Yusaku sich nur vergewissert hatte, dass sie in den Flieger gestiegen war, mehr nicht. Dann fuhr er zurück ins Krankenhaus, denn nicht nur für Ran galt das Besuchsverbot, sondern auch für ihn. Er wollte schliesslich noch kurz mit Shinichi sprechen, bevor es ihn allein lassen musste. Das alles wusste Ran nicht. Aber selbst wenn sie es gewusst hätte, hätte es nichts an ihrer Situation geändert.

"Wenn etwas ist, rufen Sie mich einfach, okay?"

Die Stewardess lenkte Rans Gedanken wieder zurück zu ihr. "Ich wünsche einen guten Flug."

Ran lächelte sie nur kurz an. Sie hatte einen Kloss im Hals, der sich einfach nicht runterschlucken liess.

Kurze Zeit später spürte Ran, wie sie in den Sitz gedrückt wurde, als das Flugzeug beschleunigte und schliesslich abhob. Nun liess sie Shinichi, ihren Verlobten, endgültig in diesem fremden Land zurück.

Während des ganzen, mehrstündigen Fluges zurück in ihre Heimat sagte Ran kein einziges Wort. Die Mahlzeiten lehnte sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ab, und auch den Stewardessen gegenüber verhielt sie sich ruhig. Sie war froh, dass der Platz neben ihr nicht besetzt war, denn mit einem eventuellen Sitznachbarn konnte und wollte sie nicht reden. Sie wollte für sich allein sein. Der Schmerz des Verlustes war schon gross genug, da brauchte sie keinen Sitznachbarn, der ihr irgendeine Geschichte erzählen und sie womöglich noch fragen würde, was sie in Los Angeles gemacht hätte...

Trotz ihrer Trauer über den Verlust ihres wichtigsten Menschen übermannte sie nach drei Stunden Flug die Müdigkeit. Ran schlief ein - und schrak wieder auf, als eine Stewardess, der Rans blasses Gesicht aufgefallen war, sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen wollte.

"Miss? Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut? Kann ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

"Nein, danke, es geht schon", murmelte Ran und rieb sich die Augen. "Ich bin nur müde."

Dann richtete sie ihren Blick zum Fenster hinaus.

Wenige Minuten später passierte es zum ersten Mal. Die Stewardess von vorhin befand sich bereits drei Reihen weiter vorne, als die Oberschülerin plötzlich ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchzuckte. Ran krümmte sich zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen, damit sie nicht laut schrie. Nur Sekunden später jedoch war der Schmerz wieder verschwunden. Er war so schnell wieder weg, wie er gekommen war. Was um alles in der Welt war das bloss? Ran konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit ihr geschehen war... Aber jetzt konnte sie etwas Flüssiges vertragen, also machte sie sich bei der Stewardess bemerkbar.

Die restlichen Stunden des Fluges verliefen normal, die Schmerzen kehrten nicht wieder zurück und sie blieb ungestört.

Als Ran wieder einen Fuss auf japanischen Boden setzte, drängten sich schon die Leute an ihr vorbei. Sie hatten es ziemlich eilig zur Gepäckausgabe zu kommen, obwohl ihre Taschen, Koffern und das sonstige Gepäck noch im Bauch des Flugzeuges verstaut waren. Ran beobachtete die Menschen, die an ihr vorbei hasteten und ihr keinen einzigen Blick zuwarfen. Doch es war ihr egal, so blieb sie wenigstens für sich. Erschöpft liess sie sich auf eine Bank fallen.

Stumm und ohne jegliche Freude wartete Ran dann auf ihr einziges Gepäckstück, das jedoch genau wie alle anderen Taschen und Koffern auf sich warten liess. Ran sass einfach da und starrte traurig zu Boden, während ihre Mitreisenden lebhaft miteinander plauderten und sich sichtlich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihren Freunden und Familien freuten. In Ran jedoch breiteten sich erneut Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit aus. Sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was Shinichi gerade machte und wie es ihm im Moment ging. Sie war sich sicher, dass er seinen Kampf gegen den Krebs bereits aufgenommen hatte...

Sie holte kurz ihr Handy aus der Tasche, um zu überprüfen, ob sie eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Fehlanzeige. Ran seufzte, steckte das Handy wieder ein und begutachtete ihren silbernen Fingerring, dessen Gegenstück sich bei Shinichi befand. Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines Polizisten auf sich zog.

Als Ran endlich ihre Reisetasche in Empfang nehmen konnte und sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang machte, folgte der Polizist der jungen Oberschülerin. Er hatte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und liess Ran, die sich gerade durch mehrere Gruppen glücklicher Menschen kämpfte, nicht aus den Augen. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Ausgang entfernt war, schoss erneut dieser mysteriöse, messerscharfe Schmerz durch ihren Körper und riss sie fast zu Boden.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war der Spuk vorbei. Ran kauerte mit schweissnassem Gesicht am Boden und spürte, wie sich just in diesem Moment jemand neben sie kniete.

"Hey, Kleine, was hast du? Geht es dir gut?"

Ran sah erschrocken hoch und blickte verwirrt in das Gesicht des fremden Polizisten. Sie antwortete nicht. "Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nein, es ist alles okay...", murmelte Ran endlich, richtete sich auf und hielt sich kurz die Stirn. Sie war von kaltem Schweiss bedeckt.

"Wie heisst du?", fragte der Polizist weiter und half ihr aufzustehen. Ran zögerte kurz.

"Ich bin... mein Name ist Yuriko. Yuriko Tanaka", log sie schliesslich. Sie wollte nicht ihren richtigen Namen angeben, obwohl sie gar nicht wusste, warum. Vielleicht war es eine reine Sicherheitsmassname. Sie konnte schliesslich nie wissen...

"Du siehst nicht gut aus, Yuriko. Bist du krank?"

"Nein", versuchte Ran sich zu verteidigen. Bei diesem Polizisten hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl, er strahlte eine Aura aus, die ihr nicht ganz geheuer war. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Wo sind denn deine Eltern? Sind sie nicht hier?"

Was sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen? Sie konnte ja schlecht mit der Wahrheit rausrücken und dem Polizisten erklären, warum sie mutterseelenallein im Flughafen sass.

Durch das lange Zögern wurde der Polizist misstrauisch, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Yuriko?"

"Sie sind tot", sagte Ran leise, und ihr schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Das war die grösste Lüge, die sie in den letzten paar Stunden von sich gegeben hatte, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Beim Gedanken an Shinichi kamen ihr die Tränen ganz automatisch. "Sie starben bei einem Autounfall, als ich drei Jahre alt war. Ich wohne seitdem bei meinem Onkel. Er wollte mich zwar hier abholen, aber ich bekam vorhin die Nachricht, dass er sich verspäten würde. Ich solle schon mal nach Hause gehen."

Ran war froh, dass sie vorhin, als sie auf ihre Reisetasche gewartet hatte, kurz das Handy in die Hand nahm. Das untermauerte ihre dreiste Lüge, denn sie war sicher, dass der Polizist sie schon länger beobachtet haben musste.

"Das tut mir leid", sagte der Polizist schliesslich. "Aber du bist vorhin vor meinen Augen fast zusammengeklappt, darum bringe ich dich in ein Krankenhaus. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Der Polizist packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.

"Nein, lassen Sie das. Mir geht's gut, ich bin nicht krank", sagte Ran und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien, doch ihre Kraft reichte dafür nicht aus. Sie gab zwar Widerworte, sie wehrte sich so gut es ging, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie eine halbe Stunde später in einem Untersuchungszimmer im Krankenhaus sass. Der Arzt hatte sie durchgecheckt, doch er hatte nichts herausgefunden.

"Das Mädchen ist gesund und topfit. Ihr fehlt nichts", sagte der Arzt zum Polizisten, der draussen auf dem Gang gewartet hatte und sich jetzt im Untersuchungsraum befand.

"Sie ist gesund?", fragte er zweifelnd. "Aber was ist mit den Bauchschmerzen, die sie hatte?"

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", kam die Frage vom Arzt. "Hatte sie Schmerzen- Hattest du Schmerzen, Yuriko?" Der Arzt wandte sich Ran zu und sah sie an.

"Ja", sagte sie leise, vermied es jedoch, mehr preiszugeben. Der Polizist lächelte siegessicher.

"Sehen Sie?"

"Es könnten auch Magenkrämpfe gewesen sein, oder sie hat ihre Tage."

"Ja genau!"

Ran sprang auf und sah dem Polizisten ins Gesicht. Sie hätte zwar gerne gewusst, woher sie diese Schmerzen hatte, aber das mussten sie den beiden Männern ja nicht gleich auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Ran fuhr fort.

"Stimmt, das habe ich total vergessen. Ich habe meine Tage, und ich hab manchmal recht heftige Krämpfe deswegen."

"Na dann, wenn das so ist, bin ich die falsche Adresse", sagte der Arzt und lächelte der Oberschülerin zu. "Ich bin nur Arzt für allgemeine Medizin, bei deinem Frauenarzt oder deiner Ärztin bist du besser aufgehoben."

Ran atmete innerlich auf.

"Danke. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich hatte einen langen Flug, ich bin müde und möchte endlich nach Hause."

"Natürlich."

"Das war wohl falscher Alarm", sagte der Polizist fünf Minuten später zu Ran, kaum hatten sie beide die Klinik verlassen. Ran seufzte nur und sagte nichts. Sie wollte endlich alleine sein. Dieser ganze Vorfall hatte ihre Gedanken an Shinichi total verdrängt, sie hatte schon beinahe Schuldgefühle deswegen.

"Na dann, auf Wiedersehen."

"Warte! Ich bringe dich nach Hause!", sagte der Polizist und hielt die Oberschülerin erneut auf. "Wo wohnst du denn?"

Ran war genervt. So sehr sie es schätzte, dass die japanischen Polizisten sich um ihre Mitbürger kümmerten, so sehr war sie auch genervt, dass es einige von ihnen scheinbar übertreiben mussten. Dabei gehörte das Nachhause bringen zu ihren Aufgaben, sofern es gewünscht wurde. Aber das wollte Ran nicht, sie war schliesslich alt genug.

"Ich wohne gleich hier in der Nähe", sagte Ran gespielt freundlich und log dabei erneut. "Sie können zurück zum Flughafen, ich finde den Weg schon."

"Kommt nicht in Frage, Yuriko", sagte der Polizist. "Ich will sicher gehen, dass du unversehrt zu Hause ankommst."

Ran widersprach nicht. Sie hätte sich aber auch denken können, dass er nicht so schnell wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde. Sie seufzte und lief los.

"Wie Sie wollen..."

Neben einem modernen Hochhaus blieb sie plötzlich stehen. "Hier wohne ich", sagte sie und schaute zum Polizisten hoch. "Danke fürs Herbringen, aber den Rest schaffe ich jetzt wirklich alleine." Mit diesen Worten ging sie auf die Eingangstür zu. Ran hoffte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass die Eingangstür nicht verschlossen war, denn wäre sie das, sässe die ganz tief in der Patsche. Als sie jedoch gegen die Tür drückte, schwang sie mit einem leisen, klacksenden Geräusch auf. Glück gehabt.

Der Polizist überprüfte kurz die Namen, die auf den Briefkästen standen. Ran folgte seinem Blick und stellte erleichtert fest, dass tatsächlich ein Tanaka in diesem Haus wohnte. Das war ein riesiges Glück!

"Gut, es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein", murmelte der Polizist und lächelte Ran an. "Schlaf dich richtig aus, du siehst müde aus. Auf Wiedersehen, Yuriko!"

"Wiedersehen", murmelte Ran und war froh, dass sie endlich vom Polizisten loskam. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über ein komisches Gefühl bei ihm...

Yuriko alias Ran verschwand im Eingang und der Polizist machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Flughafen. Als Ran sicher war, dass er ausser Sichtweite war, schlüpfte sie wieder hinaus und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Endlich! Endlich hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Sie überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte. Sollte sie, bevor sie nach Hause ging, noch bei Sonoko vorbei? Ran schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Nein. Sie wollte nicht reden. Schon gar nicht über Shinichi und das, was passiert war. Sollte sie zu ihrer Mutter Eri? Die hätte sie bestimmt trösten können. Aber dann fiel Ran ein, dass Eri gar nicht in ihrem Apartment, sondern dass sie geschäftlich verreist war.

Blieb also wirklich nur noch die Detektei Mori übrig, obwohl Ran genau wusste, dass Kogoro kein guter Zuhörer war. Besonders nicht, wenn es um Shinichi ging. Aber zu Hause hatte sie wenigstens ihr eigenes Bett und ihr eigenes Zimmer, in das sie sich zur Not auch einschliessen konnte. Dort hatte sie zumindest ein Recht auf Ruhe.

Ran seufzte erneut, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Obwohl es ein ziemlich langer Weg war, ging sie zu Fuss. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut, und so zögerte sie auch das Wiedersehen mit ihrem Vater hinaus. Er würde wahrscheinlich ganz grosse Augen machen, wenn er sah, dass sie wieder in Japan war...

Als Ran endlich vor der Detektei Mori stand, dämmerte es bereits. Sie war todmüde, mit den Kräften am Ende und tieftraurig.

Ran durchsuchte ihre Taschen nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar keinen Schlüssel hatte. Sie hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so früh und vor allem ohne eine Vorwarnung wieder nach Hause kommen würde...

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war gerade erst sechs Uhr abends, und ihr Vater Kogoro müsste eigentlich zu Hause sein... Müsste. Ran klingelte und wartete darauf, dass Kogoro ihr die Tür öffnete, doch es tat sich nichts. Das Licht brannte zwar, Ran hörte, dass der Fernseher lief, doch Kogoro war einfach nicht zu Hause. Wütend vermutete Ran, dass er sich wieder mal ein Bier nach dem anderen hinter die Binde kippte und dann stockbesoffen zurückkam.

Und so war es dann auch.

Nachdem Ran über zwei Stunden auf der obersten Treppenstufe gesessen und darauf gewartet hatte, dass ihr Vater endlich nach Hause kam, war sie ständig mit den Gedanken bei Shinichi. Der mysteriöse Schmerz, der sie schon zweimal heimgesucht hatte, schlug wieder zu, doch dieses Mal war es nicht so schmerzhaft wie noch im Flughafen. Ran seufzte laut, als sie sich davon erholt hatte, und holte ihr Handy hervor. Immer noch keine Nachricht... Sie packte das kleine Gerät wieder in ihre Tasche und seufzte erneut.

Zwanzig Minuten später erschien endlich ein torkelnder Möchtegern-Privatdetektiv am Treppenansatz. Als Kogoro hochsah, musste er erst mal seine Augen reiben.

"Oho! Welche Schönheit hat sich denn wieder hierher verirrt?", lallte er und torkelte die Stufen hoch. Es war ein Wunder, dass er dabei nicht umfiel und sich etwas brach. Als er näher kam, erkannte er die Schönheit. "Ran?", fragte er immer noch lallend und lauter als die Polizei erlaubte. "Mausebein, bist d-du das? Hicks!"

"Paps! Kannst du nicht endlich mal mit dem Trinken aufhören?", fragte Ran wütend und sprang auf. "Dauernd betrinkst du dich fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit und ich muss mich immer um alles kümmern!"

"Ran, M-Mausebein, was ist denn los, warum bist du hier? Hicks!" Kogoro hatte mächtigen Schluckauf. "Soll-Solltest du nicht in Amerika sein?"

Sofort war Ran nicht mehr wütend, sondern traurig. Sie schluchzte und wandte sich ab. Ihr Vater hatte ja Recht. Sie sollte eigentlich wirklich in Amerika sein, zusammen mit Shinichi, und dort mit ihm und seinen Eltern ihre Ferien geniessen. Stattdessen konnten sie sich nur einen einzigen Tag lang amüsieren, dann stellte sich heraus, dass Shinichi an Krebs litt. Und sie wurde gezwungen, ihren Freund zu verlassen und nach Japan zurückzukehren. Es hätte so schön werden können, stattdessen... Ran begann zu weinen, was Kogoro sofort ernüchtern liess.

"Ran? Was ist denn?"

"Oh Gott!", schluchzte Ran nur und schlüpfte durch die Tür, kaum hatte Kogoro sie aufgeschlossen und geöffnet. Ihre Reisetasche liess sie einfach draussen liegen. Ran rannte in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür ab und warf sich laut weinend auf ihr Bett.

Kogoro hatte keine Ahnung, was mit seiner Tochter los war, doch er hielt es für das Beste, sie erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen.

Ran, die darüber sehr froh war, benötigte eine knappe Viertelstunde, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Sie musste mit jemandem reden. Sie musste endlich etwas von dem Druck loswerden, der sich in ihrer Brust aufgestaut hatte. Sie musste einfach reden... Am besten mit jemandem, der sie auch verstand.

Ran begann eine Nummer einzutippen. Vor lauter Tränen in den Augen jedoch merkte sie nicht, dass sie nicht Kazuhas, sondern Heijis Telefonnummer einstellte. Als er sich nach kurzem Klingeln meldete, erschrak Ran.

"Oh, hallo Heiji", sagte sie und versuchte mit aller Macht, ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. "Entschuldige bitte, ich habe mich verwählt. Ich wollte eigentlich Kazuha."

"Dann wirste kein Glück haben, denn Kazuha is' nich' da", sagte Heiji und zögerte kurz. Ihm war der traurige Unterton in Rans Stimme nicht entgangen. "Warum willste sie denn? Is' was passiert?"

Ran zögerte kurz. Kazuha oder Heiji, das war eigentlich egal. Obwohl, wenn sie es recht bedachte, dann war Heiji der bessere Gesprächspartner dafür. Immerhin war er Shinichis bester Freund und kannte ihn viel besser, als Kazuha ihn jemals kennen könnte. Zudem hatte er ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was mit Shinichi los war...

"Ran? Sag schon, was is' passiert? Geht's etwa um Kudo?"

"Ja."

"Was is' passiert, Ran?"

Die Angesprochene holte tief Luft, dann erzählte sie Heiji in stockenden Sätzen, was in Los Angeles passiert war, als sie gelandet waren. Sie erzähle restlos alles. Was sie gemacht haben, als sie in diesem Vergnügungspark waren, als sie beim Abendessen waren und wie Shinichi schliesslich im Badezimmer zusammengebrochen war. Und sie erzählte auch, was sie Shinichis Vater gesagt hatte und was danach passiert war, ebenso von der Informationssperre und dem daraus folgendem Besuchsverbot. Als Ran von Shinichis Krebserkrankung berichtete, wurde sie lautstark von Heiji unterbrochen.

"Kudo hat was? Lungenkrebs? Scheisse! Das is' nich' wahr, oder?"

"Doch, leider schon...", schluchzte Ran und wischte sich die neuen Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört. Ich war dabei."

"Das glaub ich nich'!", rief Heiji total aufgebracht. "Wart mal, ich ruf mal eben schnell bei Kudo an, falls ich durchkomm. Ich melde mich gleich wieder bei dir, okay? Lungenkrebs? Mann, das glaub ich einfach nich'..."

Heiji hatte die letzten paar Worte gemurmelt, ehe er aufgelegt hatte. Ran liess langsam ihr Handy sinken und wartete schon fast sehnsüchtig auf Heijis Rückruf.

Sieben Minuten später klingelte Rans Handy wieder. Auf ihrem Display leuchtete ihr Heijis Name entgegen, und sie nahm schnell den Anruf entgegen.

"Schlechte Nachrichten, Ran", erklang nun Heijis ruhige Stimme aus dem Hörer. "Ich hab nur seinen Alten erwischt. Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen bräuchten, Kudo gehe es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Aber er wollte ihn mir nich' geben. Er sagte, er dürfe nich' zu ihm."

"Ja, das liegt am Besuchsverbot. Du hast also nicht mit Shinichi gesprochen?", fragte Ran traurig nach.

"Nein, leider nich'."

"Vielleicht hat Yusaku auch gelogen, und Shinichi ist bereits tot..."

"Nein, das glaub ich nich'", sagte Heiji sofort. "Wenn es wirklich so wäre, hätt' ich das gemerkt. Aber sein Alter war ganz ruhig, und er hat gesagt, ich soll dir schöne Grüsse von Kudo ausrichten."

Heiji sollte ihr schöne Grüsse von Shinichi ausrichten? War er denn einfach nur im Urlaub? Ran fasste das als einen geschmacklosen Scherz von Yusaku auf.

Bis vor kurzem hatte sie Shinichis Vater noch gemocht und sich auf die Treffen gefreut. Seit er sie jedoch sozusagen gezwungen hatte, Shinichi zu verlassen, hegte Ran keine Sympathien mehr für ihn. Sie vertraute ihm nicht mehr. Aber auch Yukiko, die zwar nicht für ihren Mann, aber auch nicht für sie Partei ergriffen hatte, hatte ihr Vertrauen verloren. Warum machten sie das? Warum taten sie ihr das an? Sie kannten sie doch!

"Ran? Biste noch dran? Hallo?"

Heiji lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der verlassenen Oberschülerin zurück auf ihr Gespräch.

"Ja, ich bin doch da", sagte sie leise.

"Ran, ich versichere dir, Kudo is' stark, er wird nich' aufgeben. Wenn sein Wunsch zu überleben stark genug is', wird er es auch schaffen. So lange auch nur ein Hauch von Leben in seinem Körper steckt, wird er nich' aufgeben, da bin ich ganz sicher. Denn vergiss nich': Wer ein Ziel hat, nimmt auch schlechte Strassen in Kauf. Kudo wird nich' aufgeben, glaub mir. Ich kenn ihn schliesslich."

"Danke Heiji", sagte Ran lächelte traurig. "Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Kannste mir einen Gefallen tun, Ran?", fragte Heiji schliesslich und verstummte kurz, ehe er mit besorgter Stimme fortfuhr. "Gibste mir bitte Bescheid, wennde was von Kudo hörst?"

"Klar, natürlich mache ich das. Jetzt muss ich aber Schluss machen. Ich melde mich wieder, okay?"

"Is' gut, Ran. Danke. Und lass den Kopf nich' hängen, ja? Kudo wird es schaffen, auch wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich is'. Du musst einfach nur dran glauben, dann wird das schon!"

"Okay. Danke", flüsterte Ran, dann verabschiedete sie sich von Heiji und liess sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihre Tränen flossen erneut.

Heiji hatte völlig Recht. Shinichi war stark, er gab nicht einfach so auf. Er würde kämpfen, er wollte doch leben. Er würde kämpfen, schon allein deshalb, weil er ihr etwas versprochen hatte... Ran sah wieder ihren silbernen Fingerring an. Deutlich hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme in den Ohren. Klar und deutlich hörte sie ihre beiden Fragen an Shinichi.

_"Shinichi... willst du mich heiraten? Willst du mich zur Frau nehmen?"_

Und genauso deutlich hörte sie Shinichis Antwort darauf.

_"Ja."_

Ran lächelte, als sie an sein fassungsloses Gesicht dachte. Ja, in jenem Augenblick war sie glücklich. In jenem Augenblick glaubte sie an alles. Sie glaubte an ein gutes Ende. So schnell, wie sich ein Lächeln auf Rans Gesicht geschlichen hatte, so schnell war es aber auch schon wieder weg.

Sie war doch ein Idiot. Sie hätte ihn früher fragen sollen, schon viel früher. Aber wer hatte schon mit so einem Wendepunkt des Lebens gerechnet? Jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen. Ran flüsterte.

"Bitte Shinichi, kämpfe. Kämpfe für uns. Kämpfe für unsere Zukunft. Ich bitte dich... Gib nicht auf. Du wirst überleben, wenn du nur nicht aufgibst."

Ran schloss die Augen und blieb mehrere Minuten ruhig liegen. Doch einschlafen konnte sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nicht, denn dafür waren ihre Sorgen zu gross. Und sie war nervös, den Grund dafür aber kannte sie nicht. Ran seufzte und griff wieder zu ihrem Handy.

Sie schickte unzählige SMS an Shinichi, die immer dieselbe Botschaft beinhalteten. Es war immer die Nachricht, dass sie ihn liebte, er nicht aufgeben und für sie beide kämpfen sollte. Es war immer dasselbe. Alle paar Minuten schickte sie diese Nachricht ins ferne Amerika, doch nie bekam sie eine Antwort. Draussen war bereits Nacht, der Mond stand hell am Himmel, doch Ran hörte nicht auf, weiterhin Nachrichten zu schicken. Zwei Stunden und über einhundert SMS später lag das Handy zusammengeklappt neben der sitzenden Ran auf dem Bett. Ihr Blick war auf das Gerät gerichtet, das sie jedoch in der Dunkelheit kaum noch erkennen konnte.

Ran verspürte keinen Hunger. Sie verspürte keinen Durst. Aber sie verspürte auch nicht das Bedürfnis, ihrem Vater zu erklären, was passiert war. Sie mochte jetzt mit niemandem mehr reden; es würde nur ihre Wunden wieder aufreissen.

Ran schluchzte lautlos und griff wieder zum Handy. Ihre Finger taten vom vielen Tippen weh, trotzdem schrieb sie erneut eine SMS für Shinichi und schickte sie ab. Anschliessend legte sie es hin und wartete.

Plötzlich leuchtete das Display ihres Handys auf. Ran hatte eine SMS bekommen! Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie nach dem kleinen Gerät und wagte erst gar nicht, die Nachricht zu öffnen. Es konnte nur Shinichi sein, der ihr endlich geantwortet hatte. Die Chance, dass es von Yusaku, Yukiko oder sonstwem kam, war verschwindend gering. Es konnte also nur von Shinichi sein!

Ran atmete tief durch, dann öffnete sie lächelnd die Nachricht. Ihr Lächeln jedoch gefror auf der Stelle. Die SMS war nicht von Shinichi. Sie war auch nicht von Yusaku oder Yukiko. Sie war von jemand ganz anderem.

_"__Ihr Guthaben beträgt weniger als 100 Yen. Bitte laden Sie Ihr Handy..."_

"NEIN!"

Ran schrie vor Wut laut auf und schmiss das Handy mit voller Wucht an die Wand, wo es dann kaputt zu Boden fiel. "Nein, nein, nein!"

Die zutiefst enttäuschte Oberschülerin warf sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub weinend das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. Das war so unfair! Unfair! Unfair!

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte plötzlich, und sie hob sofort den Kopf.

"Ran? Mausebein? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ihr Vater Kogoro stand vor der Zimmertür. Sie jedoch machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu antworten. "Ran? Warum hast du geschrien? Sag doch endlich was!"

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon, doch Kogoro kümmerte sich nicht darum. Jetzt wusste er, dass mit seiner Tochter etwas nicht stimmte, da musste der Anrufer wohl oder übel warten. Das Telefon klingelte aber sehr lange und hörte auch nach geschlagenen zwei Minuten nicht auf.

"Das Telefon klingelt", sagte Ran endlich und hoffte, Kogoro würde den Anruf entgegennehmen, damit sie wieder ihre Ruhe hatte. Das Klingeln ging ihr langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven.

"Gut, aber danach erzählst du mir, was passiert ist, einverstanden?"

Ran gab keine Antwort. Sie war jedoch froh, dass Kogoro endlich den Hörer abhob.

Dann erstarrte sie, und ihr Herz schien stillzustehen. Kogoros Stimme war deutlich hörbar für sie, da er regelrecht in den Hörer schrie.

"Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, Bursche? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie unglücklich Ran im Moment gerade ist?"

Mit ungläubigen Gesicht starrte Ran auf ihre Zimmertür. Es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen, bei dem ihr Vater derart die Fassung verlor. Es gab nur einen, bei dem er einen solchen Ton anschlug. Und es gab nur einen, der Kogoro dermassen anschrie. Nur einen.

_Shinichi__!_

Wie der Blitz sprang Ran auf, sprintete zur Tür und schloss diese auf. Als sie jedoch im Wohnzimmer ankam, redete sich Kogoro total in Rage.

"Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist? Was zum Teufel willst du?" Eine kurze Pause. "Nein, du kannst Ran nicht sprechen, sie ist beschäftigt. Und du nervst." Eine etwas längere Pause folgte, in der Shinichi offensichtlich versuchte, Kogoro zu überreden, trotzdem mit Ran sprechen zu können. "Jetzt reicht's mir, Bursche. Lass meine Tochter gefälligst in Ruhe! Wenn du noch einmal hier anrufst, werde ich mich in das nächste Flugzeug setzen und zu dir nach Los Angeles kommen. Und dann wird es dir schlecht gehen, das kannst du mir glauben! Schlag dir meine kleine Ran aus dem Kopf! Du hast sie nicht verdient! Leb unwohl!"

Kogoro knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Er drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um, die ihn nur ungläubig ansah.

"Das war Shinichi, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise. Kogoro knurrte laut.

"Ja."

Ran schossen wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte tatsächlich angerufen! Und sie hatte nicht mit ihm sprechen können! Das war so-

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Mausebein, es ist alles in Ordnung", versuchte Kogoro seine Tochter zu beruhigen. "Er wird dich nie mehr belästigen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Ich habe es nur gut gemeint. Damit es dir wieder besser geht."

"Das hast du nicht", schluchzte Ran, sie sah ihrem Vater dann aber in die Augen. "Was hat Shinichi gesagt? Sag mir die Wahrheit, bitte."

Kogoro seufzte.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er nur diesen einen Anruf hätte. Aber das glaube ich ihm nicht, der lügt doch andauernd. Du hast ja gehört, was ich gesagt habe."

"Warum hast du ihn mir nicht einfach gegeben? Ich stand hier, du hast mich doch gesehen. Ich war nicht beschäftigt."

"Mausebein, hör auf damit. Schlag dir diesen Burschen endlich aus dem Kopf, der ist nichts für dich."

Ran riss empört den Mund auf, aber Kogoro deutete dies falsch.

"Warum ist er in den USA und du nicht? Warum bist du schon wieder hier? Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?"

Die Gefragte antwortete nicht. Deutlich spürte Ran, wie sich ihre Wut, die sich seit dem blöden SMS von vorhin in ihr aufgestaut hatte, noch weiter aufstaute. Waren die letzten paar Minuten gerade nur ein böser Traum? Hatte Shinichi tatsächlich angerufen, aber Kogoro hatte ihr Gespräch verhindert? War das gerade eben wahr?

"Keine Sorge, Mausebein, dieser Westentaschen-Detektiv wird sich nicht mehr bei dir melden. Du wirst nichts mehr von ihm hören, glaub mir."

'Du hast Recht, Paps', dachte Ran voller Zorn auf ihren Vater. 'Du hast so was von Recht. Shinichi wird sich nicht mehr bei mir melden, weil er es gar nicht mehr kann. Das war sein einziger, letzter Anruf, das hat er selbst gesagt. Warum hast du uns der Chance beraubt, ein letztes Mal miteinander reden zu können?'

"Ran? Was ist denn?", fragte Kogoro besorgt. Diese eine Frage liess bei Ran alle Sicherungen durchbrennen. Es war der eine Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

"ICH HASSE DICH!", schrie sie ihren Vater an und stürmte zu ihrer Reisetasche, die Kogoro neben der Tür deponiert hatte. "Ich hasse dich! Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Du hast Shinichis Leben zerstört! Wie konntest du das tun?"

"Ran?", fragte Kogoro fassungslos, der über Rans heftigen Ausbruch total erschrocken war. "Aber was...?"

"Wie konntest du mir das antun? Shinichi wird sterben, ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen! Vorhin hätte ich ein letztes Mal mit ihm reden können, aber du musstest ja dein Ego raushängen lassen! Du hast Shinichis und mein Leben zerstört! Ich hasse dich, Kogoro Mori! Jetzt kannst du zusehen, wie du alleine klarkommst, du... du Mistkerl! Ich gehe!"

Ran schlüpfte in ihre Strassenschuhe und riss die Wohnungstür auf.

"Mausebein, jetzt warte doch!"

"Nenn mich nie wieder Mausebein!", fauchte Ran. "Ich hasse diesen Ausdruck! Mein Name ist Ran! Ran Kudo! Ich verschwinde jetzt, und komm bloss nicht auf die Idee, mich zurückholen zu wollen! Leb wohl, Paps!"

Mit einer gewaltigen Kraft knallte Ran die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und stürmte mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht die Treppe runter. Kogoro riss die Tür wieder auf und rief ihr nach, doch Ran kümmerte sich nicht um ihn. Sie rannte weg. Weg von ihrem Vater, der ihr die letzte Chance geraubt hatte. Weg von ihrem Vater, der Shinichi nur als Übel ansah. Einfach nur weg von ihm.

Was hatte sie damals zu Shinichi gesagt, als sie im Flugzeug sassen und voller Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Amerika-Urlaub gewartet hatten?

_"Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, werde ich au__sziehen."_

Oh ja, genau das tat sie jetzt. Ran zog aus. Sie hatte zwar nur das Nötigste in ihrer Reisetasche, aber für den Anfang reichte es allemal. Ihr Handy hatte sie nicht dabei, da es ja kaputt war. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel ein neues kaufen. Und ihre SIM-Karte würde sie sich mal holen, wenn Kogoro nicht zu Hause war. Ran hatte keine Lust, sich eine neue Handynummer zuzulegen, und das aus gutem Grund.

Ran schaffte es, eine kurze Strecke zurückzulegen, doch dann spürte sie erneut diesen stechenden Schmerz. Er raubte ihr für mehrere Sekunden die Luft und zwang sie in die Knie. Aber anders als bei den vorherigen Malen verschwand der Schmerz nicht wieder, sondern blieb präsent. Es wurde langsam aber sicher unheimlich.

"Aua!"

Ran krümmte sich zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe sie urplötzlich entsetzt die Augen aufschlug. Jetzt wusste sie, woher dieser ungeheure Schmerz kam. Jetzt wusste sie es, und es war einfach nur... unfassbar.

Dieser Schmerz, es war nicht ihrer, nein. Denn... er kam von Shinichi. Von ihrem Verlobten. Ran schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Der Schmerz kam nicht von Shinichi. _Es war seiner._ Es waren Schmerzen, die _er_ erleiden musste. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund spürte Ran sie ebenfalls. Und das, obwohl sie mehrere Tausend Kilometer von ihm entfernt war...

Ran hatte es schon sehr lange gewusst: Ihre beiden Seelen waren miteinander verbunden, egal wie weit entfernt sich ihre Körper aufhielten. Sie beide waren verbunden, wie es schon nie anders war. Deswegen litt sie jetzt diese Schmerzen. Ran litt zusammen mit Shinichi. Aber trotzdem...

Ran hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal einen Menschen so sehr lieben könnte, dass es wehtat, wenn er nicht bei ihr war.

"Gott, Shinichi...", schluchzte Ran und liess den Kopf hängen. "Warum du? Warum ich? Warum wir? Das Leben ist so ungerecht..."

Ran blieb mehrere Minuten lang am Boden knien und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Aber erst, als es begann zu regnen und ihr dadurch kalt wurde, rappelte Ran sich wieder auf. Sie brauchte schnell ein Dach über dem Kopf, wenn sie sich nicht erkälten wollte.

Ran lief einfach los, sie achtete gar nicht, wohin es sie verschlug, doch nur wenige Minuten später stoppte sie wieder. Sie stand vor Shinichis Haus. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können...

Tieftraurig betrachtete sie die Villa, die völlig dunkel in der momentan nur spärlich beleuchteten Strasse lag. Ran wünschte sich in diesem Moment sehr, dass Shinichi, der gesunde Shinichi, einfach so aus der Villa kam, sie anlächeln und sie einfach nur umarmen würde.

Doch in jenem Augenblick, in dem sie sich das wünschte, wusste sie, dass es niemals so sein würde. Shinichi war schliesslich in Amerika, er war nicht hier in Japan. Er war nicht in ihrer Nähe...

Es begann stärker zu regnen, und Ran beeilte sich. Sie wusste nicht, wieso oder woher sie plötzlich einen Schlüssel für Shinichis Villa in der Hand hielt, doch es war ihr nur recht. Sehr recht sogar. Wenigstens etwas Glück hatte sie in dieser gottverlassenen Nacht. Schnell schloss sie das Tor auf, eilte durch den Vorgarten zur Haustür und schloss auch diese auf. Dann endlich war sie im Trockenen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie geduscht und lag in Shinichis weichem, warmen Bett. Ran war total kaputt und geschwächt, aber einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Und obwohl sie den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, verspürte sie keinen Hunger. Sie hatte noch nicht mal Durst.

Sie lag einfach so in Shinichis Bett und dachte nach. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was sie zu ihrem Vater gesagt hatte.

_Mein Name ist Ran. Ran Kudo._

Man hätte denken können, sie und Shinichi wären bereits verheiratet, dabei stimmte das ja gar nicht. Aber... wollte sie überhaupt den Nachnamen des Mannes annehmen, der ebenfalls die Schuld an ihrem Unglück trug? Wollte sie genauso heissen wie Yusaku Kudo? Ran schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Quatsch. Sie sollte aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Schliesslich wollte sie Shinichi heiraten, und nicht dessen Vater.

Ran seufzte leise und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit sie Shinichis Wecker sehen konnte. Sie beobachtete den Leuchtzeiger, wie er Minute um Minute weiterrückte. Und dann... war es Mitternacht. Ein neuer Tag begann. Es war ein neuer Tag ohne Shinichi. Ein neuer Tag ohne ihren Vater. Es war ein neuer Tag ohne Stütze, ohne Trost.

Und es war ein neuer Tag mit Schmerzen.

Er war wieder da, dieser unbeschreibliche Schmerz. Doch dieses Mal war er stärker als noch vorhin auf der Strasse. Er war viel stärker.

Ran biss sich auf die Lippen und krampfte sich zusammen, doch trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht, den Schrei zu unterdrücken. Laut hallte er in ihren Ohren wider.

Sekunden später war der Schmerz wie schon so oft wieder verschwunden. Ran keuchte, sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Was war bloss mit Shinichi, dass er derart leiden musste? Warum musste er leiden, was verursachte diese extremen Schmerzen? Was nur? Was?

Ran wusste darauf keine Antwort. Doch ihre Gedanken blieben bei Shinichi, bei ihrem kranken Verlobten. Sie konnte nicht an etwas anderes denken. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht mehr denken...

Sie driftete in den Schlaf ab und träumte von einem glücklichen Leben mit Shinichi. Wäre sie noch wach, hätte sie gewusst, dass es nur Wunschdenken war. Sie hätte gewusst, dass es niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde. Und doch...

Die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zuletzt.

Hätte Ran jedoch gewusst, dass Shinichi einen grossen Teil seiner Hoffung bereits begraben hatte, hätte sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit bestimmt nicht schlafen können...

**Kapitel 5:**** Taten eines verzweifelten Engels**

Regungslos sass Ran auf der Treppe in der Villa Kudo und starrte stumm das Telefon an. Seit zwei Stunden sass sie einfach da und wartete. Sie wartete auf Shinichis Anruf. Doch das Telefon, das gleich neben der Treppe auf dem Tischchen stand, gab kein einziges Geräusch von sich, so sehr Ran auch betete und flehte. In ihren Gedanken existierte momentan nur ein Wunsch.

"Shinichi, ruf noch mal an. Bitte ruf noch mal an. Bitte, Shinichi. Ruf noch mal an. Ich will deine Stimme hören. Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht. Bitte..."

Zehn Minuten vergingen, dann noch mal zehn Minuten. Shinichi rief nicht an. Ran war enttäuscht, doch sie hätte es sich denken können. Schliesslich hatte er gesagt, er hätte nur einen einzigen Anruf...

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit gebetet und gehofft, dass Shinichi sich melden würde. Er konnte sich doch denken, dass sie ausgerissen war, nachdem Kogoro ihn so brutal abgewiesen und sich geweigert hatte, Ran ans Telefon zu holen. Shinichi konnte sich doch denken, dass sie in seine Villa geflüchtet war, er konnte sich doch denken, dass sie auch dort bleiben würde. Und dennoch...

Als Ran sich vor zwei Stunden neben das Telefon gesetzt hatte, blinkte ihr dort nur ein Lämpchen entgegen. Es zeigte an, dass mindestens eine Nachricht auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen wurde. Als Ran auf den Knopf gedrückt hatte, hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es vier Nachrichten waren. Jedoch stammten alle von ihrem Vater Kogoro, der sie mal wütend, mal unter Tränen, mal ganz laut und mal ganz leise gebeten hatte, zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Doch Ran hatte die Nachrichten sofort gelöscht, ohne sie beantwortet zu haben. Schliesslich hatte Kogoro verhindert, dass sie noch ein letztes Mal mit Shinichi sprechen konnte. Und dafür hasste sie ihn.

Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen, dann gab Ran es auf. Kurzerhand nahm sie den Hörer in die Hand und tippte Shinichis Handynummer ein. Doch Ran erfuhr nur etwas, was ihre Hoffnungen weiter dämpfte.

_Der gewünsch__te Gesprächspartner ist im Moment nicht erreichbar. Bitte rufen Sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder an._

Sie hätte es sich denken können. Schliesslich waren Handys in Krankenhäusern verboten, und Shinichi nahm dieses Verbot immer sehr ernst. Es war also klar, dass er nicht rangehen würde. Obwohl, wenn sie es recht bedachte... Die Umstände hatten sich geändert. Aber trotzdem ging er nicht ran...

Traurig liess Ran ihren Kopf hängen. Warum hatte das Schicksal diesen Weg gewählt? Warum war das Leben so unfair zu ihnen? Warum nur?

Ohne etwas gegessen oder getrunken zu haben, legte sich Ran wieder ins Bett. Sie war noch immer todmüde, obwohl sie die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Fest und voller Verzweiflung umklammerte sie die silberne Kette mit dem Anhänger, der aus einem halben Herz bestand. Ran ahnte, dass Shinichi in exakt diesem Moment das gleiche tat, denn dafür hatte sie einen deutlichen Grund. Einen schmerzhaften Grund.

Der gewaltige Schmerz, der sie schon des Öfteren geplagt hatte, kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Aber anders als die bisherigen Schmerzen, die kurz nach dem Auftauchen wieder verschwanden, war dieser anders. Er war viel stärker als bisher. Er war viel intensiver als bisher. Er dauerte auch viel länger an und kam immer in Schüben, so dass Ran sich zusammenreissen musste, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Allerdings schaffte sie das nur halbwegs. Der Schmerz, Shinichis Schmerz, er war so stark, dass Rans geschwächter und übermüdeter Körper ihm nicht mehr standhielt. Sie verlor ihr Bewusstsein.

Das Telefon klingelte. Laut hallte es in der fast menschenleeren Villa wider, und Ran wurde davon grob aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Allerdings realisierte sie es erst nach dem dritten Klingeln als solches. Schnell schlüpfte Ran aus dem Bett, eilte die Treppe hinunter und griff nach dem Telefonhörer. Vielleicht war es ja endlich Shinichi...

"Hallo? Hier bei Kudo?"

Aber war es nicht die von ihr erhoffte Person, die anrief, sondern ihr Vater Kogoro.

"Ran? Ran, Mausebein, ich bin's! Bitte komm zurück nach Hau-"

Wütend knallte sie den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Warum bloss musste sich ihr Vater wieder melden? Ausgerechnet jetzt?

Sie war noch immer sauer auf ihn, obwohl sie bereits eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte. Nach einer Nacht hatten sich ihre Nerven nach einem Streit normalerweise immer beruhigt. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht so. Es war ja auch kein normaler Streit...

Ran seufzte auf. Jetzt war sie nervlich zu aufgewühlt, um noch einmal ins Bett zu gehen, obwohl sie nach wie vor müde war. Doch bevor sie wieder an ihren Vater denken konnte, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Es gab nur eines, was sie machen konnte, um ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Nur eines. Und das war... Putzen.

Ran sah sich kurz in der Villa um. Shinichi war nicht gerade derjenige, der gerne und oft putzte, weshalb es schon mal vorkommen konnte, dass sich dicke Staubschichten unter den Möbeln und auf den Büchern in der Bibliothek ansammelten. Ran seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musste dem Staub auf die Pelle rücken!

Die Oberschülerin bereitete alles vor, was sie für einen gründlichen Hausputz benötigte, dann fing sie an. Rast- und ruhelos nahm sie sich erst die Bibliothek vor, die mehrere Stunden beanspruchte, dann ging sie von Raum zu Raum weiter. Die Stunden vergingen, und Ran, die den ganzen Tag weder etwas gegessen noch getrunken hatte, sah nicht, dass es draussen bereits langsam dunkel wurde. Erst, als sie den Staubsauger abschaltete und sich aufrichtete, merkte sie, dass sie seit einiger Zeit in der Dämmerung gearbeitet hatte. Wie sie da noch hatte erkennen können, wo sie schon gesaugt hatte und wo nicht, wusste sie allerdings nicht. Aber es war ihr auch egal. Durch die Arbeit hatte sie ihren Vater und den Streit mit ihm vergessen, und das war auch ihr Ziel gewesen.

Ran trat in die blitzblank geputzte Küche und holte sich endlich ein kaltes Getränk. Sie hatte trotz der stundenlangen Arbeit keinen Hunger, und nachdem sie noch etwas Wasser getrunken hatte, zog sie sich für die Nacht um. Die Putzarbeit hatte sie sehr geschlaucht, aber es hatte sich auch gelohnt, wie sie fand. Zehn Minuten später lag sie bereits in Shinichis Zimmer im Bett. Diesen Raum hatte sie nicht angerührt, vor Angst, irgendein Unglück heraufzubeschwören. Ran wusste zwar, dass allein durch das Putzen eines Zimmers nichts geschah, aber trotzdem wollte sie hier nichts verändern. Es war schliesslich Shinichis Reich. Shinichis Zimmer, so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte...

Endlich schlief Ran ein, doch ihre Nacht war alles andere als angenehm. Sie träumte dauernd wirre Sachen. Einmal sah sie Shinichis verwitterten Grabstein, auf dem die Worte "Geliebt und unvergessen" kaum noch zu lesen waren. Dann war es plötzlich immer noch sein Grabstein, doch dieses Mal war er ganz neu. Auch von einer Zeitungsschlagzeile träumte sie, und der Titel der Schlagzeile war alles andere als erfreulich:

_Gehofft, gekämpft, und doch verloren__._

Jedes Mal schrak Ran schweissgebadet auf, nur um sich nach einer kurzen Dusche wieder in den Schlaf zu weinen. Es war nervenaufreibend und zermürbend. Ihre ganze Situation war nicht angenehm und auch überhaupt nicht wünschenswert.

Nach einem weiteren Alptraum und einer anschliessenden Dusche lag Ran wach im Bett. Vor ihrem Flug nach Los Angeles, als ihre Welt noch in Ordnung war, hatte sie mal mit Kazuha telefoniert. Das Thema, über das sie damals gesprochen hatten, wusste Ran nicht mehr, doch ein einziger Satz von ihrer Freundin blieb ihr im Gedächtnis hängen.

_Im Leben gibt es Momente, in denen dir ein Mensch sehr fehlt und du ihn aus deinen Träumen zu dir holen möchtest, um ihn fest in deine Arme zu schliessen._

Hätte ihr damals jemand erzählt, dass sie demnächst mal in einer solchen Situation stecken würde, so hätte sie es nicht geglaubt. Zu schrecklich war damals der Gedanke an eine solche Situation, zu beängstigend, dass es tatsächlich mal wahr werden könnte...

Ran blieb für den Rest der Nacht wach, und als draussen die ersten Vögel zu zwitschern begannen, richtete sie sich auf. Ein Blick auf Shinichis Wecker sagte ihr, dass es halb sechs Uhr morgens war. Es war Zeit um aufzustehen. Und es war Zeit für einen langen Spaziergang...

Den ganzen Tag irrte die Oberschülerin in Tokyo umher, dauernd auf der Suche nach Ablenkung. Doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht. An jeder Strassenecke sah sie Shinichi, der entweder mit dem Fussball jonglierte oder ihr zuwinkte. Allerdings war er nicht fröhlich. Das Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, ebenso wie das Lachen aus Rans Gesicht verschwunden war. Jedes Mal, wenn Ran ihn sah, war er traurig. Und jedes Mal sah er kränklicher aus. Ran wusste genau, dass sie sich das nur einbildete, aber trotzdem hoffte sie jedes Mal, dass einer der Shinichis der echte wäre... Was natürlich nicht sein konnte. Was ganz und gar unmöglich war. Wie hätte er denn zurück nach Tokyo kommen sollen?

Ran spazierte weiterhin die leeren Strassen entlang und dachte über alles nach, was seit der schrecklichen Diagnose in Los Angeles passiert war. Jetzt, in Nachhinein, erkannte sie, dass sie einiges hätte anders machen sollen. Eigentlich fast alles. Und doch... ändern konnte sie es nicht mehr. Sie selber konnte jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr tun, es lag nun alles an Shinichi. Absolut alles. Aber genau das passte Ran überhaupt nicht.

Die Oberschülerin kehrte erst wieder zur Villa Kudo zurück, als es bereits dunkel war. Die letzten drei Stunden hatte sie auf einer Bank im Beika-Park gesessen und über ihr Leben nachgedacht. Über ihr Leben, das sie nun ohne ihren Freund und Verlobten Shinichi weiterführen musste. Vor ein paar Minuten aber wurde ihr klar, dass sie das gar nicht konnte.

Ran wollte Gewissheit. Sie wollte wissen, wie schlecht Shinichis Chancen wirklich standen. Und die Antwort auf diese Frage konnte eine dieser Gesundheitsseiten im Internet liefern. Aber das, was Ran da zu lesen bekam, liess ihre Hoffnung weiterhin verschwinden. Jedes Mal, wenn sie den kurzen Absatz las, schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

_Eine Chance auf Heilung gibt es nicht. Entwickelt der Patient die ersten Symptome, zum Beispiel chronische Heiserkeit oder Bluthusten, ist es meist zu spät für eine erfolgreiche Therapie._

Shinichi war heiser und hatte auch Blut gehustet, das bewies er an jenem Abend in Los Angeles klar und deutlich. Die Symptome waren klar, und die Diagnose hatte Yusakus Verdacht nur bestätigt. Ran verfluchte wie schon so oft ihr eigenes und Shinichis Schicksal. Immer und immer wieder fragte sie nach dem Warum. Aber eine Antwort bekam sie nicht. Als sie den Absatz noch einmal las, konnte sie nicht mehr. Ran war mit den Nerven am Ende. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie in die Küche, zog die Besteckschublade auf und zog ein grosses Messer heraus.

_Eine Chance auf Heilung gibt es nicht._

Sollte sie ihrem einsamen Leben wirklich ein Ende setzen, oder sollte sie nicht? Ran setzte das Messer an ihr Handgelenk. Und zögerte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Shinichi in diesem Moment noch lebte, und sie war sich auch sicher, dass die Nachricht ihres Selbstmordes trotz Informationssperre schnell zu ihm durchdringen würde. Aber was würde er dann dazu sagen? Hatte nicht sie ihn gebeten, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben? Was hatte sie damals zu ihm gesagt?

_Bitte, Shinichi. Mach es so wie ich. Gib die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen nicht auf. Gib die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende nicht auf. Gib nic__ht auf. Versprichst du mir das?_

Aber jetzt wollte sie aufgeben. Obwohl sie Shinichi gesagt hatte, er dürfe es nicht. Der einzige, der wirklich aufgeben durfte, war Shinichi. Nicht sie. Ausserdem hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er sie heiraten wollte, nicht umgekehrt.

Einzig und allein Shinichis klare Antwort auf ihre Frage liess sie zur Besinnung kommen. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass Shinichi den Krebs überleben würde, aber was würde er dann sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie tot war? Dann hätte ja all sein bisheriges Kämpfen und Hoffen nichts gebracht. Ran liess die Waffe sinken. Nein. Das durfte sie ihm nicht antun. Das durfte sie einfach nicht. Das konnte sie einfach nicht. Das Messer fiel ihr aus der entkräfteten Hand, sie sank in sich zusammen.

"Shinichi..."

Hemmungslos begann Ran zu weinen.

Sie vermisste Shinichi. Sein Lachen, sein Blick, seine Worte, seine Anwesenheit. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat. Ran erkannte, dass der Schmerz echt war. Es war Shinichis Schmerz. Vermisste er sie in diesem Moment etwa auch so sehr?

Ran wusste es nicht. Aber sie hoffte es. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, und ihr Blick fiel erneut auf das Messer, das völlig unschuldig vor ihr lag. Der Anblick der silbern glänzenden Klinge zog Rans Aufmerksamkeit in ihren Bann, sie konnte den Blick nicht davon lösen.

Ran griff wieder nach dem Messer und setzte es erneut an ihr Handgelenk.

_Ran__, bitte tu es nicht._

Die verzweifelte Oberschülerin hielt inne. Das war doch Shinichis Stimme! Er hatte das gesagt, sie hatte seine Stimme klar und deutlich gehört! Ran sah auf, aber sie sah niemanden. Shinichi war nicht da. Niemand ausser ihr war da. Und Ran wurde es plötzlich klar. Sie hatte sich Shinichis Stimme nur eingebildet. Es war alles nur eine verdammte Einbildung!

Ran schrie auf und zog vor Wut das Messer über ihren linken Unterarm. So hinterliess sie einen langen Schnitt, der sofort zu bluten begann. Es war ein einziger Schnitt mit dem Messer, aber trotzdem fühlte sich Ran auf der Stelle etwas besser. Der Druck war nicht mehr so stark. Es schien, als würde er zusammen mit dem Blut, das aus der Wunde quoll, aus ihr entweichen. Und es tat gut. Sehr gut sogar.

Ran konnte wieder klar denken. Sie hatte sich Shinichis Stimme zwar nur eingebildet, aber trotzdem hatte sie ihr so das Leben gerettet. Nein. _Er_ hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Es war Shinichi gewesen. Ran verspürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, an die frische Luft zu gehen. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Küchenfenster zeigte ihr, dass es eine klare Nacht war. Die Sterne waren zu sehen. Ausserdem musste sie noch etwas erledigen, wie ihr gerade einfiel. Schnell verarztete sie ihre Wunde, wusch das Messer ab und verstaute es wieder in der Schublade.

Nachdem sie sich ihre Strassenschuhe angezogen, sich eine Jacke übergeworfen und die Reisetasche geschultert hatte, eilte sie aus der Villa und schlug den Weg zur Detektei Mori ein. Als sie davor zum Stehen kam, erkannte sie, dass Kogoro nicht zu Hause war. Nirgends brannte Licht. Umso besser. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie die Treppe hoch und verschaffte sich Zutritt zur Wohnung, in der es ebenfalls dunkel war. Ran horchte in die Dunkelheit, doch kein fremdartiges Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Ihr Vater war tatsächlich nicht da. Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer und sammelte ihr kaputtes Handy ein, das noch immer dort lag, wo sie es zurückgelassen hatte. Anschliessend packte sie noch ein paar ihrer Kleidungsstücke in die mitgebrachte Tasche, ehe sie die Wohnung so leise wieder verliess, wie sie sie betreten hatte. Ran wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht ihre Art war, heimlich irgendwo zu erscheinen und wieder zu verschwinden. Aber anders ging es nicht. Nicht mehr. Sie war nicht mehr das nette Mädchen von nebenan. Sie wurde von Menschen, von denen sie dachte, dass sie sie liebten und nur das Beste für sie wollten, bitter enttäuscht. Das hatte sie sehr verändert.

Als Ran wieder in ihrem Unterschlupf ankam, verschanzte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihr Handy näher begutachtete. Seit sie es an jenem Abend an die Wand schmetterte, dachte sie, es wäre total kaputt und könne nicht mehr repariert werden. Aber jetzt erkannte sie, dass es nur leicht beschädigt war. Es sollte also doch wohl möglich sein... Ein Probeanruf auf das Telefon der Villa Kudo bestätigte es. Das Handy funktionierte noch. Wenigstens etwas, was nicht kaputt war...

Ran zog die Beine an, legte den Kopf an die Lehne und begann lautlos zu weinen.

Dann passierte es schon wieder. Der Schmerz, den sie schon fast wieder vergessen hatte, kehrte zurück. Schnell wie der Blitz schoss er durch sie hindurch, so dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Es tat verdammt weh.

"Ah. Aua..."

Warum bloss hatte Shinichi solche Schmerzen? Was an einer Krebsbehandlung war so schmerzhaft? Warum quälte das Schicksal ihn so sehr? Warum quälte das Schicksal sie so sehr? Hatten sie beide denn nicht schon genug gelitten? Warum war die Welt so ungerecht? Warum, warum, warum?

In Rans Hirn jagte eine Frage die nächste, doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte. Sie wusste nur eines: Mit jedem Tag, an dem sie nichts von Shinichi hörte, würde es ihr schlechter gehen. Mit jedem Tag schwand ihre Hoffnung weiter. Ran fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem ihre Hoffnung ganz verschwunden war.

Und so vergingen Stunden. So vergingen Tage. So vergingen Wochen. Seit sie und Shinichi getrennt wurden, war bereits über einen Monat vergangen. Mehr als einen Monat, in der sie beide nichts voneinander gehört hatten. Der Spätsommer kündigte sich langsam an. Aber trotzdem meldete Shinichi sich nicht. Yusaku meldete sich nicht. Yukiko meldete sich nicht. Und Ran ging es seelisch immer schlechter. Auch ihr Körper hatte an Kraft eingebüsst, aber sie war noch immer in der Lage, spazieren zu gehen oder sonst etwas zu tun.

An einem Morgen knapp eine Woche später machte sich Ran traurig auf den Weg. Die Schule fing wieder an. Die Ferien waren vorbei. Die Ferien, die so unbeschwert begonnen und einen so schrecklichen Verlauf genommen hatten...

"Hey, hallo Ran! Hattest du schöne Ferien mit deinem Mann?"

Sonoko Suzuki, Rans Freundin, stürmte erfreut auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Ran jedoch schaffte es nicht mal, sie anzulächeln, geschweige denn sie zu grüssen oder sie böse anzuschauen, weil sie sie wieder einmal aufgezogen hatte. Sonoko bemerkte es sofort. "Ran? Was ist denn? Ist etwas passiert?"

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Ran stark abgenommen hatte. Sie war blass, und ihre Augen hatten an Glanz verloren.

Sonoko versuchte Blickkontakt zu Ran herzustellen, doch sie weigerte sich. Tränen schossen ihr wieder in die Augen, und sie wandte sich sofort ab.

Dabei hatte sie sich doch fest vorgenommen, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten... Ran eilte voraus ins Schulgebäude, während Sonoko ihr nur fassungslos nachschaute. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihrer Freundin los war...

"Guten Morgen zusammen!"

Mit schnellen Schritten trat der Lehrer fünf Minuten später ins Klassenzimmer, nachdem alle Schüler auf ihren Stühlen Platz genommen hatten. Er klopfte laut auf die Pultplatte und verschaffte sich so Gehör. "Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle schöne und erholsame Sommerferien, denn jetzt fängt der Ernst des Lebens wieder an."

'Der Ernst des Lebens?', dachte Ran, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte, im Stillen. 'Sie haben ja keine Ahnung vom so genannten Ernst des Lebens.'

Der Lehrer fuhr fort. "Ich werde euch nun kurz die Ziele für das gerade begonnene Schuljahr aufzeigen, dann geht's auch sofort los. In der Mathematik..."

Rans Gedanken drifteten ab, während der Erwachsene die schulischen Ziele erläuterte. Was wohl Shinichi im Moment gerade machte? Ob er wusste, dass die Schule wieder begonnen hatte? Ob er wusste, was er alles verpassen würde? Ran glaubte nicht daran. Durch die Krankheit und die damit verbundene Behandlung verschwendete er sicher schon längst keinen Gedanken mehr an seine schulische Ausbildung.

Ran schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf und seufzte lautlos.

Einen Tag später, zu Beginn der Biologie-Stunde, erklärte auch hier der Lehrer, was die Ziele für das Schuljahr waren. Eine Gruppenarbeit mit anschliessendem Referat darüber stand an und war sogar die erste Aufgabe, die sie zu erledigen hatten.

"Für die Arbeit und die Referate bitte ich euch, jeweils Zweiergrüppchen zu bilden. Macht das bitte gleich."

Sofort entstand in der Klasse ein kleiner Tumult, in dem sich die Schüler einen Partner oder eine Partnerin suchten. Sonoko, die sich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Ran mit Shinichi ein Team bildete, hatte sich gleich zu Beginn eine Partnerin gesucht und auch eine gefunden. Die Jungs waren alle schon vergeben.

"Leute, das kann auch leiser gehen!", rief der Lehrer durch das Geplapper der Schüler. Zwei Minuten später sank der Lärmpegel wieder. "Sehr schön! Haben alle einen Partner oder eine Partnerin? Oder ist noch jemand alleine?"

Fast alle schüttelten die Köpfe, weil sie genau wussten, dass ihre Klasse aus einer geraden Anzahl von Schülern bestand. Allerdings bedachten sie nicht, dass ein Schüler fehlte und sie somit eine ungerade Zahl waren.

Zögernd hob Ran die Hand.

"Mori?"

"Ich bin alleine", sagte sie leise.

Der Lehrer liess den Blick über die Köpfe der Schüler gleiten.

"Tatsächlich, da fehlt ja jemand." Dann fiel ihm auf, wer nicht anwesend war. "Wo ist denn Kudo?"

Ran biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihre innere Stimme meldete sich wieder.

_Jetzt bloss nicht die Nerven verlieren, Mädchen, du bist in der Schule. __Beherrsche dich._

"Weiss jemand von euch, was mit eurem Klassenkameraden ist? Habt ihr ihn gesehen?"

Alle ausser Ran schüttelten die Köpfe und fragten sich dasselbe. Aber niemand kam auf die Idee, Ran nach ihm zu fragen, auch der Lehrer nicht. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil der Schulstoff eine Menge Zeit beanspruchte. Zeit, die er für die anwesenden Schüler nutzen wollte.

Der Erwachsene fuhr fort, als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Die Themen für diesen Unterricht sind verschiedene Krankheiten, und eure Aufgabe ist es, zu recherchieren und darüber schliesslich ein Referat zu halten. Ihr dürft euch eine Krankheit aussuchen. Eine pro Gruppe, habt ihr verstanden?"

Ein einstimmiges Nicken folgte. "Gut. Bitte entscheidet euch für ein Thema. Zur Auswahl haben wir folgende Krankheiten: Tuberkulose, Alzheimer, Parkinson, Magersucht, Bulimie, Blutkrebs und Lungenkrebs."

_Lungenkrebs._

_Shinichi__._

_Er litt an Lungenkrebs!_

Bis jetzt hatte Ran ihre Gefühle gut unter Kontrolle, aber das, was der Lehrer gerade gesagt hatte, war zu viel. Ran konnte nicht mehr anders. Inmitten ihrer Klassenkameraden und im Beisein ihres Lehrers brach sie in Tränen aus. Auch mit gutem Zureden von Sonoko konnte Ran sich nicht beruhigen, so dass sie schliesslich fast schon fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer verliess, zur Toilette rannte und sich dort verbarrikadierte.

Sonoko wollte sofort hinter ihr her rennen, doch der Lehrer hielt sie auf.

"Lass sie. Sie will bestimmt alleine sein."

Erst in der grossen Pause konnte Sonoko endlich zu Ran. Lautlos betrat sie die fast menschenleere Toilette.

"Ran? Ran, bist du noch hier?"

"Geh weg, bitte..."

"Ran, was ist denn los mit dir?"

"Nichts."

"Du lügst doch. Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was passiert ist?"

Die Angesprochene blieb stumm, aber ein Schluchzen entrann ihr.

"Ran?"

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür erklang, dann trat Ran endlich heraus. Sonoko erschrak. Ihre Freundin hatte vom vielen Weinen rote Augen, und sie war kreideweiss. Ran schien kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch zu stehen.

"Ran, du..."

"Sonoko, es... es tut mir leid. Mir geht's nicht gut, ich... Ich gehe nach Hause. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Mit diesen Worten eilte Ran an ihrer besten Freundin vorbei und verschwand.

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich auch Sonoko in Bewegung.

Obwohl Ran gesagt hatte, sie würde nach Hause gehen, schlug sie einen anderen Weg ein. Sie konnte gar nicht nach Hause gehen, da dort Kogoro nach wie vor auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Doch warum er nicht in der Villa Kudo auftauchte und sie einfach nach Hause holte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie ging in den Beika-Park und spazierte dort gleich mehrere Runden um den Weiher. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut und lüftete ihren Kopf richtig durch. Ihre Gedanken wurden wieder klar, und plötzlich musste sie an ein Sprichwort denken.

_Was man liebt, muss man freilassen. Kehrt es zu dir zurück, gehört es dir. Wenn nicht, hat es dir nie gehört._

Ran erkannte jetzt, welche Wahrheit in diesem Spruch steckte.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Ran völlig ausgelaugt und schlecht. Sie fror erbärmlich, deshalb zog sie sich gleich zwei dicke, selbstgestrickte Pullover an. Und das, obwohl es offiziell immer noch Sommer war. Aber weder die Sommersonne noch die beiden Pullover konnten etwas gegen die Kälte ausrichten, die Ran tief in ihrem Herzen verspürte. Auch als sie sich an das Fenster setzte, schaffte es die Sonne nicht, ihre wärmenden Strahlen in Rans Herz scheinen zu lassen.

Die Oberschülerin hatte sich wie schon so oft in Shinichis Zimmer eingeschlossen. Sonokos viele Anrufe hatte sie nicht angenommen, ihre SMS nicht beantwortet, und auch, als sie vor Shinichis Haustür stand, hatte sie ihr nicht geöffnet. Es tat ihr zwar leid, Sonoko so zu behandeln, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen. Dafür war sie zu kaputt, zu traurig, und zu verletzt.

Während der nächsten Tage blieb sie in Shinichis Zimmer und verliess es nicht mal, um etwas zu essen. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, ihr Appetit nach Essbarem war völlig verschwunden. Aber ihre Sehnsucht nach Shinichi wurde immer stärker. Die Tatsache, dass sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wie es ihm ging, machte sie total verrückt. Daran musste etwas geändert werden. Ran fasste sich einen Entschluss. Sie musste wieder mit Shinichi in Kontakt treten, egal wie!

Ran wusste zwar, in welchem Krankenhaus Shinichi lag und behandelt wurde, aber die Telefonnummer davon kannte sie nicht. Doch wozu gab es die Auskunft? Ran setzte sich auf die Treppe und griff zum Hörer. Schnell tippte sie die Nummer ein, nannte dann den Namen des Krankenhauses und wartete, bis sich jemand von dort meldete. In Tokyo war es fast schon Mitternacht, doch in Los Angeles war es erst früher Morgen. Ran hatte Glück, denn sie musste nicht lange warten. Eine junge Frau meldete sich mit ihrem üblichen Begrüssungstext.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie anschliessend.

Ran antwortete sofort in einem guten Englisch.

"Guten Morgen, hier ist Ran Mori aus Tokyo, Japan. Ich möchte gerne mit Shinichi Kudo sprechen."

"Einen Moment bitte", sagte die Telefonistin und legte Ran auf die Warteschleife. Die Hände der Oberschülerin wurden feucht. Konnte das so einfach gewesen sein? Würde sie gleich mit Shinichi reden können? "Miss Mori, sind Sie noch am Telefon?"

Ran liess die Schultern hängen. Sie hätte es sich ja denken können, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Es war sonnenklar...

"Ja, ich bin noch dran."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich kann Sie nicht mit Mister Kudo verbinden. Er darf keine Anrufe entgegennehmen, aber wenn Sie wollen, können Sie eine Nachricht für ihn hinterlassen."

Ran, die genau wusste, dass sie nie eine Antwort bekommen würde, wenn sie nur eine Nachricht hinterliess, versuchte es auf einem anderen Weg.

"Hören Sie", begann Ran und musste sich zusammenreissen, um nicht wieder zu weinen. "Shinichi Kudo ist mein Verlobter, aber leider ist es mir unmöglich, nach Los Angeles zu kommen. Ich möchte wirklich gerne kurz mit ihm reden, nur fünf Minuten oder so. Bitte."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber die Anweisungen sind klar-"

"Wie geht es ihm?", unterbrach Ran die Telefonistin grob. "Wie geht es Shinichi? Lebt er überhaupt noch?"

Die Telefonistin blieb für einen kurzen Moment lang still, und Ran machte sich schon auf eine schlechte Nachricht gefasst.

"Mister Kudo lebt, seien Sie unbesorgt. Und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut."

"Was ist mit seiner Behandlung?", fragte Ran erleichtert weiter. "Schlagen die Medikamente an? Hilft die Chemotherapie? Wird er wieder gesund? Sind seine Eltern bei ihm?"

"Was die Behandlung von Ihrem Verlobten angeht, da kann ich Ihnen leider gar nichts darüber berichten. Ich weiss es nicht."

"Wissen Sie es wirklich nicht, oder wurde ihnen verboten, mit mir darüber zu reden?", fragte Ran plötzlich mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. "Haben Sie vielleicht von Shinichis Vater die Anweisung bekommen, mir nichts zu sagen?"

"Nein, ich weiss es wirklich nicht", wiederholte die Telefonistin. "Das müssen Sie mir glauben, bitte."

"Schon gut. Liegt Shinichi immer noch im dritten Stock im Zimmer gleich gegenüber der Toilette?"

"Ja. Aber woher wissen Sie das alles?", kam es erstaunt von der jungen Amerikanerin. "Ich dachte, Sie sind in Japan?"

Ran schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen. Wenigstens etwas war noch so wie vorher. Wenigstens etwas. Ran antwortete der jungen Frau.

"Das bin ich ja auch, aber vor Wochen war ich noch bei Shinichi in Ihrem Krankenhaus."

"Haben Sie lange braune Haare?", fragte die Telefonistin gleich. Ran bejahte.

"Sind Sie etwa die junge Frau, die mal in Begleitung von Yusaku Kudo, dem berühmten Schriftsteller, das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte? Diese junge Frau hatte geweint, aber ich habe sie bis jetzt nicht wieder gesehen."

"Ja, das war ich", sagte Ran leise und wusste, dass es ziemlich verwirrend für eine aussenstehende Person klingen musste. Deswegen fasste sie kurz zusammen, was alles geschehen war, auch von Shinichis einzigen Anruf, den sie leider durch 'unvorhergesehene Umstände', wie sie es nannte, nicht beantworten konnte. Dann verstummte Ran plötzlich. Sie hatte es tatsächlich getan! Sie hatte dieser fremden Person ihr Leid erzählt! Ran spürte, dass es ihr etwas besser ging. Es tat gut, mit jemandem darüber zu reden.

"Verstehen Sie jetzt?", sagte Ran leise in den Hörer. "Ich weiss nicht, wie lange Shinichi noch lebt. Aber er ist in Amerika, und ich bin in Japan. Es macht mich kaputt, verstehen Sie? Ich möchte doch nur kurz mit ihm reden, ist das denn zu viel verlangt?"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall", sagte die Telefonistin mit brüchiger Stimme. Die Geschichte, die ihre Gesprächspartnerin gerade erzählt hatte, zeugte von ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Verlobten. Sie zeugte von den Hoffnungen, die sie hatte, sie zeugte aber auch vom Schmerz der Trennung. Sie hatte sich erst die Tränen aus den Augen wischen müssen, ehe sie wieder etwas sagen konnte. "Aber ich kann wirklich nichts für Sie tun. Ich erhielt strikte Anweisungen, keinen Anruf zu ihm durchzustellen. Ich darf nicht mal Anrufe seiner Eltern durchstellen."

Ran riss die Augen auf, und sie wurde bleich. Nicht mal seine Eltern, die vor Ort waren, kamen zu Shinichi durch? Dann hatte sie selbst, da sie ja 'nur' seine Verlobte war, erst recht keine Chance. Das war so unfair!

"Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie immer noch eine Nachricht für ihn hinterlassen", sagte die Telefonistin dann. "Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Verlobter sie erhält. Das ist wirklich das Einzige, was ich für Sie tun kann."

"Na gut", murmelte Ran und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. "Bitte richten Sie Shinichi aus, dass ich ihn liebe, und dass ich ihn sehr vermisse. Er soll bitte nicht aufgeben, sondern weiterkämpfen. Erinnern Sie ihn auch noch daran, dass er mir ein Versprechen gegeben hat. Ich warte auf ihn. Ich warte auf seine Rückkehr. Können Sie ihm das bitte so sagen?"

"Ja, das kann ich machen", kam es leise von der jungen Telefonistin.

"Und bitte sagen Sie ihm, dass er bei sich zu Hause anrufen soll, falls er noch mal ein Telefongespräch führen darf. Ich warte auf seinen Anruf."

"Werde ich machen, Miss Mori. Es tut mir wirklich leid", fügte die Amerikanerin dann hinzu.

Ran blieb stumm, als sie den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel legte. Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert gewesen... Sie schluchzte, dann stand sie schwankend auf und ging in die Küche. Fast schon automatisch griff sie zur Besteckschublade, zog das Messer heraus und fügte ihrem Unterarm einen weiteren Schnitt zu. Ihr Arm war bereits von unzähligen Schnitten übersät, doch Ran kümmerte sich nicht darum. Es tat ihr gut, jeder einzelne Schnitt linderte den inneren Druck etwas. Schmerzen spürte sie dabei schon lange nicht mehr. Aber seit Kurzem hatte Ran immer wieder das Gefühl, dass nicht sie selbst das Messer schwang, sondern jemand anders. Es schien, als würde sich dauernd jemand ihres Körpers bemächtigen und ihn erst wieder freigeben, wenn das Blut floss.

Ran zuckte mit den Schultern. Und wenn schon. Solange es etwas Druck von ihr nahm, hatte sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Zwei Minuten später erreichte Ran ihr eigentliches Ziel, Shinichis Zimmer. Todtraurig liess sie sich auf sein Bett fallen und blieb regungslos liegen. Trotz ihrer Hoffnung auf eine Antwort von Shinichi wusste sie, dass er sich niemals melden würde. Entweder, weil er ihre Nachricht trotz des Versprechens der Telefonistin nicht erhielt, oder weil er sich nach wie vor nicht melden konnte. Diese Möglichkeit war wahrscheinlicher.

Fünf einsame Tage später fiel Ran plötzlich etwas auf. Während sie dauernd über Shinichi und sie selbst nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie kaum noch etwas anderes gemacht. Sie hatte nur an sie beide gedacht, an ihr Schicksal, an ihr weiteres Leben. Kein anderer Gedanke war sonst in ihren Kopf. Aber jetzt plötzlich, während Ran bewegungslos auf dem Sofa gesessen und auf die Wand gegenüber gestarrt hatte, war es ihr aufgefallen. Die Schmerzen, die sie kurz nach Shinichis Verlassen gespürt und die sie immer wieder heimgesucht hatten, blieben aus. Seit mehreren Tagen schon war Ran schmerzfrei, was sie einerseits freute, andererseits aber auch sehr traurig machte. Denn es gab einen eindeutigen Grund dafür. Ein Grund, der Ran völlig verzweifeln liess.

Die Schmerzen hatten Ran immer die Gewissheit gegeben, dass Shinichi noch am Leben war. Ihr jetziges schmerzfreies Dasein konnte wirklich nur eins bedeuten. Ran musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Und sie wurde kreideweiss, als sie an diese dachte.

_Shinichi war gestorben. Er hatte es nicht geschafft._

Er wurde dahingerafft von einer Krankheit, die sein Urgrossvater schon nicht überlebt hatte.

Ran brach in Tränen aus, als ihr das klar wurde. Shinichi... er hatte sich seit seinem Anruf damals kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in der Detektei nie mehr gemeldet. Oder er konnte sich nicht mehr melden, überlegte Ran. Aber was machte das noch für einen Unterschied? Shinichi war tot, so oder so. Hatte er ihre Nachricht überhaupt noch erhalten? Die Schmerzen waren das einzige, was ihr noch Gewissheit gegeben hatte. Aber jetzt kamen die Schmerzen nicht mehr zurück. Es war klar. Es war sonnenklar. Ran war sich ganz sicher, obwohl sie weder von Yusaku noch von Yukiko die Todesnachricht bekommen hatte.

Ran wusste es einfach. Shinichi war tot. Aber warum lebte sie dann noch? Warum sollte sie noch weiterleben? Damit er in ihr weiterleben konnte? Ran war sich fast sicher, dass er darum gebeten hätte, hätte er noch die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Aber andererseits war Ran auch sicher, dass sie früher oder später daran zerbrochen und ihm in den Tod gefolgt wäre. Warum sollte sie ihr Wiedersehen im Jenseits noch lange hinauszögern? Damit Shinichi noch länger auf sie warten musste? Nein. Sie wollte zu ihm. Zu Shinichi, ihrem Verlobten. Sie wollte zu ihm ins Licht. Hier und jetzt. Ran wollte nicht mehr leben. Und sie wusste auf der Stelle, wo und wie sie ihr Leben beenden wollte.

Ran warf sich eine dünne Jacke über, ging aus der Villa Kudo und schlug den Weg in Richtung Beika-Park ein. Dort gab es eine Stelle bei der Klippe, die sie beide immer als ihre Lieblingsstelle bezeichnet hatten. Oft hatten sie dort gesessen und sich den Sonnenuntergang angeschaut. Sie trafen sich dort sogar zwei Tage vor dem Abflug nach Los Angeles noch.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Ran endlich im Park an und ging mit sicheren Schritten zu ihrem Lieblingsplätzchen. Als der Zaun, der die Besucher vor dem Abgrund schützen sollte, kurz daraufhin in Sicht kam, blieb Ran stehen, um kurz zu verschnaufen. Ein Glück. Niemand befand sich in der Nähe, also würde sie auch niemand von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen können.

Mit nun langsamen Schritten ging Ran auf die Klippe zu, Schritt für Schritt näherte sie sich dem Abgrund. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann hatte sie es geschafft. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann hatte sie alle Qualen hinter sich. Ein paar Meter noch...

Dann kletterte Ran über den Zaun, hielt sich daran noch fest, beugte sich vor und schaute hinunter. Das Wasser donnerte gegen die steile Felswand und brach an den Steinen, die teilweise aus dem Wasser ragten. Regungslos stand Ran da und schaute der Natur zu. Warum zögerte sie noch? Sie wollte doch zu ihrem Verlobten. Sie wollte doch in eine Welt, in der es keine Schmerzen, keine Krankheiten, keine Qualen und keine Tränen mehr gab. Hier in dieser irdischen Welt hatte sie nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Denjenigen, der ihr Leben gewesen war, gab es nicht mehr. Derjenige, den sie über alles liebte, wartete in einer anderen Welt. Er wartete im Jenseits. Auf sie. Seine Verlobte, Ran Mori.

Ran wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, dann hob sie den Kopf. Jetzt war keine Zeit, um zu weinen. Es war Zeit sich zu freuen. Es war Zeit, sich auf das Wiedersehen zu freuen, das ihr bevorstand. Ran räusperte sich, dann flüsterte sie.

"Shinichi, ich komme. Gleich bin ich bei dir."

Ran streckte die Arme aus und schloss die Augen.

Ein einziger Schritt trennte sie noch vom Tod. Ein einziger Schritt, den sie noch machen musste. Aber trotz ihrer Todessehnsucht hatte sich in ihrem Hinterkopf ein Gedanke festgesetzt: Wenn es noch jemanden gab, der sie retten wollte, musste er es jetzt tun. Jetzt.

_Denn g__leich würde es zu spät sein..._

**Kapitel 6: Der Engel an meiner Seite**

Mit grosser Gewalt krachte das Wasser gegen die Klippe und schickte das laute Donnern weit auf das Meer hinaus. Der Wind blies über die mit Gras bewachsenen Wiesen oberhalb der Klippe und fuhr durch die Bäume. Leise raschelten die Blätter in der sanften Brise, und genauso leise spielte der Wind mit ihrem offenen Haar.

Nach wie vor stand Ran auf der Klippe am Abgrund. Sie liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf und hoffte trotz ihrer Intuition, dass alles nur ein böser Alptraum war. Ein Alptraum, den sie mit einem einzigen Schritt vorwärts beenden konnte. Und doch zögerte sie. Aber warum tat sie das? Es gab schliesslich nichts mehr für sie, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Ihre Zukunft, die sie mit Shinichi verbringen wollte, war zusammen mit ihm gestorben. Sie brauchte nicht mehr zu zögern.

Und doch tat sie es.

War es etwa, weil sie nur _dachte_, Shinichi wäre tot? Sie hatte schliesslich keine Nachricht von Shinichis Eltern erhalten, weder eine gute noch eine schlechte. Sie hatte einfach gar keine Nachricht erhalten.

Ran holte tief Luft, wischte sich über die Augen und sah dann in den stahlblauen und wolkenlosen Himmel, der langsam aber sicher dunkler wurde. Er weinte nicht, er schien ganz unschuldig und war zufrieden mit der Welt. Ran fragte sich, ob das nur ein Zufall war, oder ob der Himmel einfach nicht weinte, weil er wieder einen Engel zurückbekommen hatte.

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte lang genug gezögert, sie sollte es jetzt beenden. Der Himmel wäre sicher nicht abgeneigt, einen weiteren Engel bei sich aufzunehmen...

Ran liess den Zaun los und beugte sich leicht vor. Eine kleine Gewichtsverlagerung würde auch reichen...

_Ran, tu es nicht.__ Spring nicht._

Da war sie ja schon wieder, ihre innere Stimme. Und sie sagte das einzig Vernünftige, was in dieser Situation möglich war. Sie sollte es nicht tun. Sie sollte nicht springen. Sie sollte weiterleben. Doch Ran hörte nicht auf ihre Stimme. Obwohl sie ihr sagte, was sie machen sollte und ihr das Gefühl gab, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Aber Ran glaubte ihr nicht. Sie hatte auch keinen Grund dazu.

Ihre Tränen begannen wieder zu laufen, als sie noch einmal tief Luft holte.

"Ran. Bitte tu es nicht."

Ran seufzte genervt auf. Warum konnte man die innere Stimme nicht einfach zum Schweigen bringen? Warum musste sie immer zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten laut werden? Sie konnte ganz schön auf den Wecker gehen, sogar gewaltig.

"Tu es bitte nicht, Ran. Bitte..."

Hinter ihr knirschte etwas. Es war ein kleiner Ast, der zerbrochen war, weil jemand auf ihn getreten war. Irgend jemand war bei ihr. Ran erstarrte, während ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Diese Stimme! Sie hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet. Es war gar nicht ihre innere Stimme! Es war gar nicht ihre eigene Stimme. Es war _seine_ Stimme. Aber das war unmöglich! Schliesslich war er...

"Bitte... Ran... nicht."

Langsam drehte sie sich um. Und langsam tauchte ein Mensch in ihrem Blickfeld auf.

Ran hatte alles und jeden erwartet. Sie hatte Heiji erwartet, der ihr Mut machen wollte. Kazuha, die sie trösten wollte. Kogoro ,der sie nach Hause holen wollte. Yusaku oder Yukiko, die die Nachricht von Shinichis Tod überbringen wollten. Sie hatte sogar mit Sonoko gerechnet, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

_Aber nicht mit Shinichi selber!_

Da stand er, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Aber er sah schrecklich aus. Er hatte stark abgenommen, war geradezu abgemagert, sein Körper war furchtbar dünn, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sein Gesicht war leichenblass. Seine Haare waren durch den nun stärker gewordenen Wind ganz zerzaust. Moment. Seine Haare? Warum hatte er noch Haare? Shinichi hatte Krebs, und Krebs bekämpfte man mit Chemotherapien, die unter anderem Haarausfall zur Folge hatten. Shinichi jedoch sah aus, als hätte er nicht mal ein einziges Haar verloren.

Aber... das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Das war unmöglich! Oder...?

Ran schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Das alles konnte gar nicht sein. Das war ganz und gar unmöglich, das war alles nur... Einbildung. Genau, das war es, überlegte Ran. Es war nur eine Einbildung. Ihre innere Stimme war eine Einbildung, Shinichis Stimme war Einbildung, und bei Shinichi selber war es genau das Gleiche. Das alles waren doch nur Trugschlüsse. Ihr grosser Wunsch nach Shinichis Rückkehr, nach ihm selbst, liess sie halluzinieren. Ran wischte sich über die Augen. Doch Shinichi stand immer noch da und schaute sie mit traurigen Augen an.

Endlich fand Ran ihre Stimme wieder.

"Du... du bist nicht real. Du bist gar nicht hier. Du bist nicht wirklich. Du bist tot!"

Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr sie Shinichi mit diesen Worten verletzte. Doch trotz der harten Worte fasste er sich schnell wieder. Er verstand sie vollkommen. Schliesslich hatten sie sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn Kontakt gehabt.

"Ran, was redest du da für einen Blödsinn? Ich lebe noch. Oder siehst du bei mir einen Heiligenschein?"

Seine Stimme war zwar deutlich hörbar, jedoch auch extrem schwach. Ran wollte immer noch nicht ihren Augen trauen.

"Ich glaube es nicht! Du kannst es nicht sein! Du kannst nicht Shinichi sein! Das ist unmöglich!" Ran drehte sich wieder zur Klippe um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt redete sie schon mit einer Einbildung! Ihr Gehirn spielte ihr einen Streich, und zwar einen von der ganz üblen Sorte.

Shinichi sah sie traurig an, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihr zu nahe zu kommen, aus Angst, sie damit wirklich über die Klippe zu treiben. Dabei wollte er das doch gar nicht, nie im Leben. Shinichi räusperte sich, dann versuchte er es mit einfachen Worten.

"Ran, bitte. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du auf mich wartest. Du hast gesagt, dass du auf meine Rückkehr wartest. Hast du deine eigenen Worte etwa schon vergessen?"

Ran erstarrte. Diese Worte, die kannte sie doch! Es waren jene, die sie der amerikanischen Telefonistin ausgerichtet hatte!

Shinichi hatte die Nachricht also bekommen!

Er hatte sie bekommen!

_Er hatte sie __tatsächlich bekommen!_

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Shinichi um. Wenn etwas zu schön war, um wahr zu sein, dann war es meistens auch so. Aber jetzt musste sie endgültige Gewissheit haben.

"Shinichi... Bist du es wirklich? Bist du der Shinichi, den ich liebe? Bist du der Shinichi Kudo, der mir... die Heirat versprochen hat?"

Ihre letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch geflüstert.

Wie als Antwort griff sich Shinichi in die Hosentasche und holte das kleine rote Plüschherz heraus, das sie beide damals im Vergnügungspark in Los Angeles gekauft hatten. Seine Hand, mit der er ihr das Herz hinhielt, zierte ein silberner Ring. Es war der Ring, den sie ebenfalls im Vergnügungspark erworben hatten. Allein dieser Ring war eigentlich schon Beweis genug. Aber trug er auch die Kette mit dem halben Herz-Anhänger? Ran sah, dass Shinichi sehr wohl eine feine silberne Kette trug, doch den Anhänger entdeckte sie nicht. Doch Ran war es egal. Shinichi gehörte nicht zu den Leuten, die dauernd Schmuck trugen, aber die Tatsache, dass er einerseits einen silbernen Ring, andererseits eine silberne Kette trug, sprach schon für sich.

Gespannt sah Ran Shinichi an. Er schuldete ihr immer noch eine Auskunft.

"Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein?"

Das war die richtige Antwort. _Er war es!_ Er war tatsächlich zurückgekehrt! Er war wieder da!

Heulend vor Freude wollte Ran über den Zaun klettern, doch durch die Tränen sah sie ihre Umgebung nur verschleiert, genau wie den Zaun selber. Ihre Hand griff ins Leere, ebenso ihr Fuss, Ran verlor plötzlich den Halt. Sie rutschte mit beiden Füssen ab, verletzte sich dabei an einem hervorstehendem Nagel das Bein und wäre offensichtlich die Klippe hinuntergestürzt, wenn Shinichi nicht sofort reagiert, zum Zaun gerannt und ihr einen Arm hingestreckt hätte, den sie voller Panik ergriff.

Es war kurz vor knapp. Äusserst knapp.

Obwohl Shinichi mit seinem geschwächten Körper Ran niemals alleine hätte halten können, schaffte er es trotzdem. Der Zaun war eine gute, unüberwindbare Hürde, die Shinichi half, Ran vor dem Abgrund zu retten, ohne dabei selber den Halt zu verlieren und die Klippe runterzustürzen. Es waren wenige, Furcht erregende und panische Sekunden, in denen beiden bewusst war, dass sie ihr kostbares Leben verlieren konnten, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen einen Fehler machte.

Dem war aber glücklicherweise nicht so.

Sie verloren zwar nicht ihr Leben, aber dafür das kleine rote Plüschherz, das nun zig Meter unter ihnen auf dem Wasser trieb.

Zutiefst erschrocken und zitternd nach dieser Rettungsaktion sank Ran neben Shinichi zu Boden und musste tief durchatmen. Seinen rettenden Arm jedoch liess sie nicht los, im Gegenteil. Sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. Bis ihr etwas auffiel. Der Arm, Shinichis Arm, er war verletzt. Er war von Duzenden von halb verheilten und auch frischen Schnittwunden übersät.

"Shinichi, was...?"

Mit grossen Augen sah Ran zu Shinichi, der ebenfalls zu Boden gesunken war. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, woher seine Schnittwunden stammten. _Von ihm selbst. _Bei ihr war es schliesslich nicht anders. Rans Blick fiel auf Shinichis anderen Arm. Auch dieser war voller Schnittwunden. Rans Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, erst jetzt erkannte sie die Ausmasse ihrer unfreiwilligen Trennung. Wie sehr musste auch Shinichi unter dieser gelitten haben, dass er sich selbst verletzt hat. Und das sogar noch schlimmer als sie. Noch viel schlimmer. Ran war sich sicher, dass Shinichi sich nicht nur auf seine Arme beschränkt hatte.

Ran war sich sicher: Sie selbst hatte das bessere Los gezogen. Sie war nicht krank. Er hingegen schon. Ihr Leben stand nicht auf dem Spiel. Seines schon.

Shinichis Husten holte Ran aus ihren düsteren Gedanken zurück. Er krümmte sich zusammen und erholte sich erst zwei Minuten später wieder.

Erst jetzt konnte sie ihn umarmen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass es nur ein Alptraum war. Während Monaten hatte sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, während Monaten hatte sie darauf gehofft, das alles noch mal tun zu können.

Shinichi war wieder da! Und es war kein Traum, keine Einbildung, keine Halluzination! _Shinichi war wieder da! Er war zurückgekehrt! Zu ihr!_

Ganz fest hielt sie ihren Verlobten umklammert und schwor sich, ihn nie wieder loszulassen.

Ihre Tränen begannen wieder zu laufen, erneut trübten sie ihre Sicht, doch dieses Mal war es Ran egal. Sie hatte Shinichi fest im Arm, sie beide sassen auf dem Boden und waren in Sicherheit. Es tat gut, ihn zu spüren. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass es ihm mehr oder weniger gut ging, zu wissen, dass er noch lebte. Und es tat gut ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben. Wie er das aber überhaupt geschafft hatte, darüber würde sie sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Es war unwichtig. Es interessierte sie einfach nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Die Wiedersehensfreude war einfach zu gross.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat das junge wiedervereinte Pärchen die Villa Kudo.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Shinichi."

"Nirgendwo ist es schöner", murmelte er zur Antwort und sah sich erst mal richtig um. Wie sehr er dieses Haus vermisst hatte, wurde ihm erst jetzt klar. Rans Blick jedoch blieb einzig und allein nur am Anrufbeantworter hängen. Es blinkte rot, was hiess, dass mindestens eine Nachricht hinterlassen wurde. Sie warf Shinichi einen Blick zu, ehe sie zum Telefon ging und auf den blinkenden Knopf drückte. Dieses Mal waren es gleich fünf Nachrichten.

Die erste stammte von ihrem Vater Kogoro, der sie erneut um eine Heimkehr bat. Die zweite, sehr kurze Nachricht, war von Shinichi. Ran erschrak fast, als sie seine kraftlose Stimme aus dem Gerät hörte. Es waren nur wenige Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, aber aus dem Anrufbeantworter schien seine Stimme noch schwächer zu sein, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. Zudem brach die Verbindung plötzlich ab. Ran sah Shinichi fragend an.

"Ich habe mit dem Handy telefoniert, und der Akku war dann leer."

"Warum hast du angerufen?"

"Ich wollte dich bitten, mich vom Flughafen abzuholen", antwortete Shinichi und setzte sich erschöpft auf die zweitunterste Treppenstufe. "Aber als du nicht rangegangen bist, obwohl du gesagt hast, ich solle hier anrufen, dachte ich, dass du bei unserem Lieblingsplätzchen auf der Klippe bist. Ich nahm mir ein Taxi und-"

"Bist zu mir gekommen", beendete Ran den Satz. Sie war sehr erleichtert und auch froh darüber. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet! Und sein Gehirn hatte nicht gelitten, er war noch immer so scharfsinnig wie eh und je.

Wenigstens etwas.

Während des kurzen Gesprächs verpassten sie aber die letzten drei Nachrichten, weswegen Ran das Band zurückspulte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass alle drei Nachrichten vom gleichen Anrufer waren, und die Inhalte waren, mal abgesehen von der Formulierung und der zunehmenden Dringlichkeit, genau dieselben.

Die Nachrichten, sie stammten alle von Yusaku Kudo, Shinichis Vater.

Jedes Mal hatte er Ran gebeten, ihn zurückzurufen, wenn sie den Anrufbeantworter abhören sollte. Etwas, was sie nicht getan hatte...

In dem Moment, in dem die letzte Nachricht zu Ende war, klingelte das Telefon. Shinichi, der ahnte, wer es war, blieb regungslos auf der Treppe sitzen. Ran jedoch zögerte nicht. Sie hob ab und betätigte die Lautsprechertaste, damit Shinichi mithören konnte.

"Hallo? Hier bei Kudo?"

"Bin ich froh, dass ich dich endlich erwische", erklang Yusakus erleichterte Stimme aus dem Hörer. Er machte eine Pause, damit Ran etwas sagen konnte, doch sie wollte nicht. Stumm hielt sie einfach den Hörer ans Ohr. "Hör mal", begann Yusaku mit nun erregter Stimme. "Shinichi ist aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden, ich weiss nicht, wo er im Moment steckt. Yukiko und ich sind gerade am Flughafen, weil ich vermute, dass er nach Japan zurückfliegen will. Ich möchte dich bitten, ihn sofort ins Baker-Klinikum zu bringen, wenn er bei dir auftaucht. Versprichst du mir das, Ran?"

"Ähm...", machte sie und sah ungläubig zu Shinichi. Fassungslos und mit grossen Augen formte sie lautlos eine Frage.

_B__ist du etwa aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen?_

Shinichi jedoch sagte nichts und bewegte sich auch nicht. Er sah einfach nur seine Verlobte an. Yusaku sprach wieder.

"Was ist? Ran, bist du noch da? Hallo?"

"Ja, ich bin noch da", murmelte sie und konnte den Blick nicht von Shinichi lassen.

"Versprichst du es mir? Bitte, Ran. Es ist sehr wichtig. Sein Leben hängt davon ab."

In diesem Moment stand Shinichi leise auf und trat neben Ran, doch dann musste er kurz laut husten. Er hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, es zu unterdrücken. Yusaku, der das gehört hatte, wusste es sofort.

"Er ist bereits bei dir."

Ran blieb stumm. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als Yusaku diese Worte gesagt hatte. Er hätte genauso gut "Ich bringe ihn um" sagen können, es war beides Furcht einflössend.

"Das ist kaum zu glauben", murmelte Yusaku und fuhr sich durch die Haare, was die beiden Oberschüler natürlich nicht sehen konnten. "Wirklich kaum zu glauben. Dieser Teufelskerl. Gib ihn mir bitte mal, Ran."

Shinichi fuchtelte sofort mit beiden Armen und winkte energisch ab. Ran war klar, dass er nicht mit seinem Vater sprechen wollte.

"Ich habe auf Lautsprecher geschaltet", antwortete sie stattdessen. "Sie können reden, er hört alles mit."

Trotzdem hielt sie Shinichi den Hörer hin, da ja Yusaku nicht sie, sondern Shinichi verlangt hatte. Knurrend nahm der junge Detektiv den Hörer in die Hand.

"Shinichi?", rief plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme in den Hörer. "Shinichi, geht's dir gut? Bist du bei Ran? Sag doch etwas! Shinichi?"

Yukiko Kudos angsterfüllte Stimme schlug ihm entgegen. Scheinbar hatte sie das Handy ihres Mannes aus dessen Hand gerissen.

"Mutter..."

"Shinichi! Gott! Du weisst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du noch lebst! Geht's dir gut?"

"Mutter, schrei nicht so, ich bin nicht taub."

"Geht's dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich?"

Shinichi seufzte als Antwort.

"In deinem Zustand gehörst du in ein Krankenhaus. Wie hast du-?"

Yusaku bemächtigte sich wieder seines Handys und wiederholte Yukikos letzte Frage.

"Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft?"

Shinichi jedoch antwortete nicht auf seine Frage. Aber seine Stimme triefte vor Bitterkeit bei seinen nächsten Worten.

"In einem bist du sehr gut, Vater. Du bist ein Naturtalent darin, Leben zu zerstören. Sogar wenn es sich um das Leben deines eigenen Sohnes und dessen Verlobten handelt."

Yusaku rang mit sich.

"Es war das Beste für dich, bitte glaub mir! Diese Trennung war nötig!"

"Nein, das war sie nicht!", schrie Shinichi zurück. "Sie hat nur Unglück und Hoffnungslosigkeit über uns gebracht! Und genützt hat sie auch nichts, ganz im Gegenteil! Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn man dich von Mutter getrennt hätte?"

Yusaku blieb stumm. Er suchte zwar nach einer Antwort, aber ihm fiel keine ein.

"Siehst du? Du hättest genau wie ich-"

Ein erneuter plötzlicher Hustenanfall zwang Shinichi in die Knie. Der Husten war schlimmer als alle, die ihn in letzter Zeit heimgesucht hatten. Und er war auch der blutigste. Seine Hand, die er sich vor den Mund gehalten hatte, war voller Blut. Ran fühlte sich wieder an jenen Abend in Los Angeles erinnert.

"Shinichi, ist alles klar?", erklang Yusakus besorgte Stimme. "Shinichi? Antworte bitte! Yukiko, wann geht der nächste Flug nach Tokyo?"

Yukikos Stimme war nun wieder zu hören.

"In zwei Stunden", sagte sie im Hintergrund. "Aber der ist total ausgebucht, da ist nichts mehr zu machen."

"Und der übernächste?"

"In vierzehn Stunden."

Shinichi, der wieder alles mitbekam und kurz auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, rollte mit den Augen. Ihm war es sofort klar. Jetzt war es acht Uhr abends, wenn seine Eltern den Flug nahmen, und Shinichi war sich sicher, dass sie das taten, dann wären sie morgen Mittag um eins in Tokyo. Er und Ran hatten also gute siebzehn Stunden, bevor ihre Zweisamkeit und Ruhe vorbei war. Aber das war immer noch besser als die 15 Minuten, die sie letztes Mal noch hatten.

"Okay, Yukiko. Besorg uns zwei Tickets nach Tokyo."

"In Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Shinichi, wir sind bald bei dir!"

Yukiko Stimme entfernte sich, und Ran wusste, dass Yusaku nun nur noch mit ihr und Shinichi sprechen würde.

"Ran? Shinichi? Seid ihr noch dran?"

"Ja, wir sind noch da", sagte die Angesprochene, die nun wagte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Shinichis Vater und nicht dessen Sohn zuzuwenden.

"Ran, ich bitte dich, bring Shinichi ins Krankenhaus, bitte."

"Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", antwortete Ran kühl, ehe sie sich kurzerhand von Yusaku verabschiedete und den Hörer auf die Gabel legte.

Kaum hatte Ran das getan, wandte sie sich schon Shinichi zu, der sich nun mit einem Taschentuch den Mund abwischte.

"Shinichi", begann Ran und verknotete nervös ihre Finger ineinander. "Shinichi, so leid es mit tut, aber du musst wieder ins Krankenhaus. Bitte. Du hast deinen Vater gehört, er macht sich grosse Sorgen. Bitte, Shinichi. Lass mich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen."

"Nur diesen Abend, Ran", murmelte Shinichi stattdessen, der endlich wieder sprechen konnte, ohne dass seine Stimme zitterte. "Einen einzigen Abend ohne Ärzte, Medikamente und Krankenhaus-Atmosphäre. Bitte, Ran. Lass mich diesen einen Abend hier verbringen, in meinem Zuhause."

"Aber", wollte Ran einwerfen, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von Shinichi unterbrochen.

"Wenn du mir diesen einen Abend lässt, verspreche ich dir, morgen sofort und ohne Widerrede ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Einverstanden?"

Ran war in einem Zwiespalt, und zwar in einem gewaltigen. Einerseits wollte sie Shinichi sofort ins Krankenhaus verfrachten, damit er weiter behandelt werden konnte, aber andererseits wollte sie ungestört Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Wo sie doch so lange auf eine Nachricht von ihm warten musste, und nicht wusste, ob sie ihn je lebend wiedersehen würde. Jetzt waren sie endlich wieder zusammen, nach Monaten der Trennung waren sie endlich wieder vereint. Sie hatten momentan ihre Ruhe, ihre Zweisamkeit. Sobald Shinichi wieder im Krankenhaus lag, war es damit vorbei. Ran entschied sich.

"Einverstanden", sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich. "Auch wenn ich diese Entscheidung bereuen werde, wenn ich morgen deinem Vater gegenüberstehe."

"Das brauchst du nicht", murmelte Shinichi und küsste sie. "Er wird von unserem Deal nichts erfahren. Zumindest nicht von mir."

Ran lächelte kurz.

"Aber ich will dich jederzeit besuchen können. So eine lange Trennung stehe ich nämlich nicht noch mal durch."

"Ich auch nicht..."

Total erschöpft, aber überglücklich lag Shinichi knapp eine Viertelstunde später auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer. Er war froh, wieder in seinem eigenen Zimmer zu sein, in seinem eigenen Bett zu liegen, und seine eigenen vier Wände ansehen zu können. Er hatte es vermisst. Diese kahlen, weissen Wände im Krankenhaus hingen ihm schon zum Hals raus, da waren seine eigenen, mit Bildern und Poster behangenen Wände viel lieber.

Aber nicht nur sein Zimmer war es, das Shinichi das Gefühl gab, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Auch Ran trug dazu bei. Sie lag neben ihm, hatte ihn fest umarmt, und war genauso erschöpft wie er. Shinichi hatte seinen Kopf auf Rans Brust gelegt und lauschte ihrem ruhigen Herzschlag. Es war so schön gemütlich, schön ruhig und bequem. Jetzt könnte er eigentlich in Ruhe den Löffel abgeben... Shinichi schloss die Augen und seufzte.

Ran, die ihrem Verlobten immer wieder durch die Haare strich, war ganz in Gedanken versunken. Sie seufzte ebenfalls.

"Ran?"

Shinichis leise Stimme drang an ihr Ohr.

"Hm?", machte sie.

"Was hast du so gemacht?"

"Hm?"

"Was du gemacht hast, nachdem mein Vater dich... du weisst schon. Wortwörtlich rausgeschmissen hat."

Ran seufzte erneut. Wie Blitze tauchten verschiedene Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Verschiedene Szenen aus den letzten Monaten, und natürlich auch Bilder von ihren letzten fünfzehn Minuten bei Shinichi.

"Ran?"

Sie seufzte abermals, dann begann sie zu erzählen. Sie erzählte alles, restlos alles. Wie sie ihren Rückflug überstanden hatte, und wie sie dem Polizisten einen falschen Namen angegeben hatte, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Der Telefonanruf von Shinichi, der Kogoro angenommen hatte und nicht an Ran weitergeleitet hatte. Wie sie daraufhin kurzerhand ausgezogen war und wie sie die Tage voller Einsamkeit und Schmerzen überstanden hatte. Auch von ihrem Zusammenbruch und ihrem Beinahe-Aufgaben erzählte sie.

"Soviel zu mir", beendete Ran dann ihre Erzählung, änderte leicht ihre Stellung und sah Shinichi gespannt an.

Erst jetzt, im Schutze seiner Villa und in an der Seite seines Engels, fand Shinichi die Kraft, auf Fragen einzugehen. Und Rans erste Frage hatte er schon kommen sehen, seit er ihr gegenübergetreten war.

"Du bist aus dem Krankenhaus getürmt und bist ganz normal mit dem Flugzeug nach Tokyo geflogen. Wie hast du das geschafft? Woher hattest du das Geld und die Erlaubnis für den Flug?" Als Shinichi still blieb, wiederholte Ran ihre Worte. "Wie hast du das geschafft? Wie hast du es geschafft, zurückzukommen?"

Das ist eine lange Geschichte...", murmelte Shinichi endlich und schloss die Augen. Er war so müde, dass er sofort einschlafen könnte. Aber Shinichi wehrte sich dagegen. Schlafen konnte er auch noch, wenn er tot war...

"Wir haben Zeit...", murmelte Ran und sah ihn weiterhin gespannt an.

Shinichi lächelte sie an. Der Ausdruck "wir haben Zeit" war aber relativ...

Ran versuchte es mit einem anderen Anfang.

"Wie verlief deine Behandlung?"

Shinichis Lächeln erstarb sofort.

"Gar nicht gut", flüsterte er schliesslich. "Die Chemotherapie schlug nicht an, genauso wenig wie irgendwelche Medikamente oder sonstige Therapien. der Krebs wütete immer weiter, und die Ärzte waren bald mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Sie haben es mir zwar nicht gesagt, aber ich sah es an ihren Augen, dass sie mich einer nach dem anderen aufgegeben hatten."

"Oh mein Gott."

"Es war die Hölle. Die reinste Hölle... Jeder einzelne Tag war die Hölle. Eines Tages haben ein Arzt und eine Schwester mitbekommen, dass ich mich selbst verletzt habe. Die Schwester hat noch am selben Tag meine Eltern angerufen und es ihnen erzählt. Mein Vater bestand darauf, mich sofort zu sehen. Und er durfte auch."

"Moment mal", warf Ran ein und richtete sich leicht auf. "Als ich im Krankenhaus angerufen habe, hat mir die Telefonistin gesagt, dass sie nicht mal die Anrufe deiner Eltern weiterleiten durfte."

"Das stimmt", murmelte Shinichi und seufzte. "Aber die Sache mit der Selbstverletzung kam erst nach deinem Anruf heraus, die Telefonistin konnte damals davon gar nichts wissen. Und ausserdem..." Shinichi machte eine kurze Pause. " Mal abgesehen von meinem Arzt, den ich hatte, einer Schwester, meinen Eltern, mir selbst und jetzt auch noch dir weiss das niemand."

"Ach so", murmelte Ran und lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Und was hat dein Vater gesagt, als er bei dir war?"

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Er hat mir nur eine geknallt."

"Er hat was?"

"Er hat seine Faust sprechen lassen. Ich habe schon gesehen, dass er mit der Situation überfordert war, seit er das Krankenzimmer betreten hatte. Es war klar, dass er zuschlug, obwohl er sonst immer Worte hatte sprechen lassen. Es war sonnenklar... Er war einfach nur überfordert."

Ran wagte fast nicht, nach dem weiteren Verlauf zu fragen. Fast nicht.

"Mein Vater hat sich sofort bei mir entschuldigt. Aber das, was er dann von sich gegeben hat, war viel schlimmer als der Schlag."

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"An jenem Tag, an dem er von meinen selbstverletzenden Taten gehört hatte, hatte er auch erfahren, dass du mich als deinen Verlobten bezeichnet hast. Durch deinen Anruf im Krankenhaus", fügte Shinichi als Antwort hinzu und sah bitter zur Decke hoch. "Mein Vater hat mich gefragt, ob das stimmt, ob wir uns wirklich verlobt haben. Als ich bejaht habe, ist er fuchsteufelswild geworden. Wie ich dir nur so ein wichtiges Versprechen habe geben können, im Angesicht der Krankheit und so weiter. Es war ein ganz hässlicher Streit, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Sofort", kam es von Ran. "Und weiter?"

"Nichts weiter. Er ging dann, aber dafür kam meine Mutter. Sie wollte mir ins Gewissen reden und sagte, dass er das nicht so gemeint hätte und so weiter. Ich habe nicht auf sie gehört, denn schliesslich war sie ja nicht dabei, als wir uns gestritten haben."

"Okay", murmelte Ran und seufzte kurz. "Und was hast du dann gemacht?"

"Ich habe beschlossen, einfach zu gehen. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich wollte zurück nach Hause. Endlich wieder zurück zu dir." Shinichi lächelte Ran kurz an, dann fuhr er fort. "Aus irgendeinem Grund hat mein Vater seine Brieftasche in meinem Zimmer vergessen, und da ich wusste, dass er immer mindestens drei gültige Kreditkarten darin hat, dachte ich..."

Ran ahnte sofort, was Shinichi getan haben musste. Aber trotzdem musste sie es aus seinem Mund hören.

"Shinichi... sag jetzt aber nicht, du hast...?"

"Ich habe eine seiner Kreditkarten gestohlen. Denn... schliesslich brauchte ich Geld für das Flugticket. Und ich brauchte schnell Geld, ich hielt es wirklich keine Minute mehr länger dort aus. Es war Abend, als mein Vater und ich uns gestritten haben. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wann und ob er überhaupt wieder kam, aber ich wusste, dass ich so oder so schnell handeln musste. Denn trotz Besuchsverbot konnte ich ja nicht wissen, ob er nicht doch wieder aufkreuzte."

"Das stimmt", sagte Ran. Sie war gespannt auf Shinichis weitere Geschichte.

"Ich wusste, wann jeweils der Schichtwechsel unter dem Krankenhaus-Personal stattfindet, und das war für mich der einzige Augenblick, an dem ich unerkannt verschwinden konnte. Durch die erfolglose Chemotherapie, die nach wenigen Sitzungen wieder abgebrochen wurde, und die vielen Medikamente, die auch nicht gerade gross halfen, war mein Körper sehr geschwächt, aber ausgerechnet an jenem Abend fühlte ich mich stark genug, mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich machte mich also nachts aus dem Staub, legte einige Meter zurück und rief mir ein Taxi, um zum Flughafen zu fahren. Ohne Probleme konnte ich ein Flugticket kaufen, auch wenn mich das Personal komisch angeschaut hatte."

Obwohl Shinichi nicht erwähnte, warum, wusste Ran trotzdem die Antwort. Ein Oberschüler mit kalkweissem Gesicht ohne Begleitung fiel nun mal auf. Und wenn er dann auch noch alleine ein Flugticket kaufte und scheinbar alleine fliegen wollte, sowieso.

Shinichi jedoch fuhr seine Erzählung fort.

"Ich konnte ohne Probleme ein Flugticket kaufen, da ich ja wie gesagt Vaters Kreditkarte als Zahlungsmittel hatte."

"Wurdest du nicht nach deinem Ausweis gefragt?", warf Ran gleich ein.

"Doch."

"Haben sie nichts gesagt wegen deiner Minderjährigkeit?"

"Oh, doch, doch."

"Und?"

"Ich habe vorher einen kleinen Brief geschrieben und mit der Unterschrift meines Vaters versehen. Als eine Art Erlaubnis dafür, dass ich alleine fliegen darf, verstehst du."

"Und sie haben es dir einfach so abgenommen?"

"Ja. Mein Vater ist kein Unbekannter in Los Angeles, allein seinen Namen kennen die meisten Leute. Ich als sein Sohn hatte also geradezu "freie Bahn", wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

"Natürlich. Promikinder haben es immer gut", sagte Ran und kicherte.

"Haha, sehr witzig", grummelte Shinichi. "Der Sohn eines weltbekannten Schriftstellers und einer bekannten Schauspielerin hat es also immer gut, was?"

Ran zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Sie war jedoch gespannt auf die Fortsetzung.

Shinichi seufzte laut, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Ich hatte wirklich Glück. Der nächste Flug nach Tokyo ging bereits nach drei Stunden, nachdem ich den Flughafen erreicht hatte. Aber das Warten bis zum Einchecken war schlimm. Sehr schlimm sogar. Und nervenauftreibend. Ich wusste nicht, wie schnell mein Verschwinden aus dem Krankenhaus entdeckt werden würde, ich rechnete jede Minute, dass mein Vater auftauchen und mich zurückholen könnte. Aber glücklicherweise geschah das nicht. Kein einziges bekanntes Gesicht begegnete mir, und als ich im Flugzeug sass und es endlich abhob, war ich erleichtert. Ich konnte und wollte auch nicht mehr zurück. Man konnte mich nicht mehr zurückholen. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause."

"Und im Flugzeug?", fragte Ran leise. "Kein Husten oder sonstige Schmerzen?"

"Nein, nichts. Schmerzen hatte ich keine, und den Husten habe ich unterdrücken können. Ich verschlief fast den ganzen Flug, die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung hatten mich wieder eingeholt. Ich war wirklich sehr müde."

"Das bist du jetzt noch."

"Stimmt. Aber das würde mich nicht daran hindern, dir die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen, wenn es sein muss. Denn... es hat unheimlich weh getan, deine Stimme nicht zu hören."

Ran lächelte erleichtert, bis ihr eine wichtige Frage einfiel.

"Sag mal... hattest du zwischendurch Schmerzen?"

"Welche Art Schmerzen?", kam die Gegenfrage.

"Schlimme Schmerzen, die dir die Luft geraubt haben, zum Beispiel. Die dich zusammenkrümmen liessen."

Shinichi blieb kurz still, ehe er antwortete.

"Ja..."

"Wann?"

"Immer wieder zwischendurch. Das erste Mal etwa zwei Stunden, nachdem du gehen musstest. Du warst während dieser Zeit im Flugzeug, wenn ich mich recht erinnere..."

Ran schluckte trocken. Das konnte sie bestätigen. Im Flugzeug hatte sie tatsächlich das erste Mal diese komischen Schmerzen gespürt. Zufall?

"Wann hattest du das letzte Mal diese Schmerzen?"

"Vor etwa fünf oder sechs Tagen, ich habe nicht genau darauf geachtet." Shinichi sah sie an. "Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, woher diese Schmerzen kamen, und warum sie wieder verschwunden waren. Warum fragst du?"

"Ach, nur so", seufzte Ran, kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Verlobten und legte nun ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, um seinen Herzschlägen zu lauschen.

Im Zimmer breitete sich Ruhe aus. Es war still. Fast schon zu still. Gerade so, als wäre gar niemand da. Und doch befanden sich zwei Personen darin, die eng beieinander lagen und ihre lang vermisste Zweisamkeit genossen.

Doch trotz der qualvollen Monate der Trennung und Einsamkeit, die endlich hinter ihnen lagen, konnten sie nicht unbeschwert in die Zukunft schauen. Sie wussten nicht, was die Zukunft oder das Schicksal noch für sie bereithielt.

Shinichi war eingeschlafen, das erkannte Ran an seiner Atmung. Und an der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr auf sie oder ihre Fragen reagierte. Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Warum auch? Sie war ja schliesslich auch nicht mehr munter, sondern müde, genau wie er. Auch sie hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können - wenn da nicht eine einzige Frage in ihrem Gehirn rumspukte, die ihr noch lange Zeit keinen Schlaf bringen sollte. Und sie hatte mit Shinichi zu tun. Es war eine einzige Frage, die sie sich immer und immer wieder stellte.

_Wie viel Zeit blieb ihm noch?_

**Kapitel 7: ****Das Lächeln vor dem Tod**

Zwölf Uhr. Mitternacht. Ein neuer Tag begann. Ein neuer Tag mit Tränen und Schmerzen. Ein neuer Tag mit Hoffnung und gleichzeitig Hoffnungslosigkeit. Und ein neuer Tag, der mit Warten erfüllt sein sollte. Nur... All das wusste Ran noch nicht. Die junge Oberschülerin lag tief in ihre Decken eingewickelt und schlief. Sie schlief, als hätte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geschlafen.

Um kurz vor ein Uhr nachts schrak Ran plötzlich aus dem Schlaf. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Ein Geräusch, das ihr einerseits Angst machte, das ihr andererseits aber auch sehr bekannt und vertraut vorkam. Aber eigentlich war es gar kein Geräusch, sondern ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Trotzdem war ihr das einfach nicht geheuer.

"Shinichi?"

Ihre Hand tastete nach ihrem Verlobten, der neben ihr liegen sollte, doch sie griff ins Leere. Da war niemand. Kein Arm, den sie zu fassen bekam, kein Oberkörper, nicht mal eine Hand. Ran schossen Tränen in die Augen. Shinichi war nicht da. Sie hatte alles nur geträumt. Seine Rückkehr, seine Erzählung, was er alles erlebt hatte und wie er zurück nach Japan fliegen konnte, es war alles nur ein Traum. Wahrscheinlich war dieses unterdrückte Ächzen ebenfalls Teil eines Traums gewesen, genau wie die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden mit Shinichi. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Aber wie kam sie dann von der Klippe zurück in Shinichis Villa? Und... warum war sie nicht gesprungen? Sie wollte doch ihrem Leben und somit auch ihrem Leiden ein Ende setzen...

Kurz noch horchte Ran in die Dunkelheit, doch sie vernahm nichts mehr. Rein gar nichts.

Über alle Massen enttäuscht über ihre Naivität und ihre Wunschvorstellung drehte sie sich von Shinichis Bettseite weg und weinte sich kurz daraufhin zurück in den Schlaf.

Einige Zeit später schrak sie jedoch mit einem lauten Schrei auf. Sie war schweissgebadet. Ein unglaublicher, heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr sie und liess ihren Atem stocken. Es war ein Schmerz, der sie zusammenkrümmen liess wie noch nie. Als er nach wenigen Minuten wieder abgeklungen war, brauchte Ran ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie sich davon erholt hatte.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie erneut in die Dunkelheit. "Hast du das auch gespürt?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Ran schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen! Wie naiv sie doch war! Warum kam sie schon wieder darauf, dass Shinichi bei ihr sein könnte?

Vielleicht... _weil es tatsächlich so war?_

Ein leises, schmerzvolles Stöhnen jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und liess sie beinahe zu Eis erstarrten. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf, aber sie erblickte niemanden. Neben ihr war niemand. Erneut hörte sie ein Stöhnen, und dieses Mal konnte sie es lokalisieren. Sofort lehnte sich über den Bettrand und erblickte ihren Verlobten.

Zusammengekrümmt lag Shinichi neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden und wand sich unter starken Schmerzen. Er war kreideweiss im Gesicht, er schwitzte stark, und seine dünnen Finger krallten sich krampfhaft in sein T-Shirt.

"Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Shinichi!"

Sofort war Ran an seiner Seite. Behutsam versuchte sie, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch die Schmerzen und die damit verbundenen Verkrampfungen liessen Shinichis Körper nicht entspannen. Im Gegenteil, er krümmte sich noch viel mehr zusammen. Ran, die durch ihren Nahrungsmangel und die Sorge um Shinichi in den letzten Wochen sehr an Kraft eingebüsst hatte, hatte keine Chance.

"Schnell, einen Krankenwagen", befahl sie sich selbst. Nervös suchte sie ihr Handy, fand es jedoch in der Schnelle nicht. Bei Shinichis Handy, das sie nach kurzem Suchen fand, war allerdings der Akku leer. Jetzt blieb nur noch das Telefon unten neben der Treppe übrig.

"Shinichi, ich bin gleich wieder da, hörst du?", fragte sie ängstlich. Der Angesprochene jedoch stöhnte nur; er hatte sie nicht verstanden. "Ich bin sofort wieder da. Halt bitte durch!"

Jetzt galt es, schnell zu sein. Schweren Herzens liess Ran Shinichi alleine, um ihm eine Überlebenschance zu ermöglichen. Wie der Blitz stürmte sie die Treppe hinunter und kam am Telefon an, ehe sie den Hörer von der Gabel riss und die Notrufnummer eintippte.

Zwei Minuten später war es erledigt, und Ran eilte wieder an Shinichis Seite, nur um ihn kurz daraufhin wieder alleine zu lassen. Ihr Ziel war dieses Mal das Badezimmer, in dem sie einen Lappen nahm und kaltes Wasser in ein kleines Becken füllte. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für sie, ohne Medizin das Fieber, das sie bei Shinichi festgestellt hatte, zu senken.

Mit grösster Kraftanstrengung schaffte Ran es, Shinichi auf das Bett zu hieven, so dass er es bequem und warm hatte; ein kalter Fussboden war nicht das Richtige, um einen Kranken zu betreuen.

Kurze Zeit später sah Ran, dass Shinichis Schmerzen etwas nachgelassen haben. Er war nicht mehr so verkrampft, aber er brachte immer noch kein Wort über die Lippen. Als Ran bereits zum dritten Mal den Lappen ins kalte Wasser tauchte und ihn dann auf Shinichis Stirn legte, klingelte es plötzlich an der Haustür. Es war aber kein gewöhnliches Klingeln, ganz im Gegenteil. Der oder die Besucher klingelten Sturm und schienen nicht mehr damit aufhören zu wollen.

Ran sah auf Shinichis Wecker. Es war kurz nach ein Uhr. Es konnten nur die Notärzte sein, auch wenn sie ungewöhnlich schnell vor Ort waren, wie es Ran vorkam.

Urplötzlich erstarb das Klingeln. Aber gleich daraufhin begann es wieder.

"Hast du gehört, Shinichi? Endlich ist Hilfe da. Halt noch ein bisschen durch, gleich ist es vorbei."

Der Oberschüler unterdrückte wieder einen Schmerzensschrei, doch er nickte. Dieses Mal hatte er seine Verlobte verstanden.

Einerseits furchtbar besorgt, andererseits aber auch erleichtert liess Ran ihn erneut alleine, um die lebensrettende Hilfe zu holen.

Als die Oberschülerin die Tür öffnete, erstarrte sie. Obwohl es draussen dunkel war und Ran im Inneren des Hauses nur die nötigsten Lichter angemacht hatte, erkannte sie sofort, wer vor der Tür stand und sie besorgt, aber auch fragend musterte. Es waren nicht die Notärzte. Es waren auch keine fremden Menschen. Aber trotz der unverkennbaren und vor allem vertrauten Gestalten lief Ran ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Es waren Yukiko und Yusaku Kudo. Shinichis Eltern.

Ran sah noch einmal auf die Uhr. Fünf Minuten nach ein Uhr nachts. Hatte Shinichi nicht gesagt, sie könnten frühestens um ein Uhr nachmittags da sein?

"Wie...? Was...?", stotterte Ran und trat automatisch zur Seite, damit das Ehepaar eintreten konnte. "Warum sind Sie jetzt schon...?"

"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Ran", sagte Yusaku forsch zur Begrüssung. "Hast du Shinichi ins Krankenhaus gebracht?"

"Ähm...", machte Ran, um weder Ja noch Nein zu sagen. Yusaku verstand sofort. Er seufzte.

"Ist er oben?"

Niedergeschlagen nickte sie.

Yusaku eilte sofort an ihr vorbei. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck sah Ran deutlich, wie wütend Yusaku auf seinen Sohn war. Es war blanke Wut, fast schon Hass. Hätte sie Yusaku nicht besser gekannt, hätte sie ihre Hand darauf verwettet, dass er Shinichi umbringen würde.

Ran schluchzte leise. Hätte sie doch nur auf ihn gehört und Shinichi gleich ins Krankenhaus gebracht, dann wäre Yusaku jetzt nicht so wütend auf ihn. Genau wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Aber jetzt war es dafür zu spät. Ran senkte den Blick und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden.

Yukiko blieb vor ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter stehen.

"Hallo Ran."

Die Angesprochene schluckte, blieb aber stumm und sah auch nicht hoch.

"Sieh mich bitte an."

Sie kam der Aufforderung nicht nach.

"Ran, bitte."

Endlich sah die Angesprochene hoch und wurde gleich von Yukiko umarmt.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Yukiko mit Tränen in den Augen. "Es tut mir leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musstest. Geht's dir gut?"

Ran seufzte als Antwort. Yukiko lächelte sie traurig an. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Die junge Oberschülerin lächelte traurig zurück.

In der Zwischenzeit war Yusaku zu Shinichis Zimmer hochgestürmt. Als er bei der Tür Halt machte, stockte sein Atem. Sein Sohn Shinichi, sein einziges Kind, lag neben dem Bett am Boden. Er regte sich nicht, es schien, als wäre er tot. Yusakus geübter Blick glitt über den mageren, kranken Körper, in der Hoffnung, ein Zeichen zu entdecken, das ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugte. Und tatsächlich. Shinichi atmete noch. Noch war nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Yusaku eilte an seine Seite und drehte ihn langsam auf den Rücken.

Yukiko und Ran kamen nun ebenfalls in Shinichis Zimmer hoch, blieben jedoch an der Tür stehen und sahen von dort aus, wie Yusaku seinen bewusstlosen Sohn behutsam auf das Bett legte.

Ran kam das merkwürdig vor. Shinichi lag doch auf dem Bett, als sie ihn vorhin alleine liess. Warum war er dann... Dann wurde es ihr schlagartig klar: Seine Schmerzen mussten ihn wieder auf den Boden verfrachtet haben.

"Shinichi! Mein Shinichi!"

Wie der Blitz war Yukiko an dessen Seite und umarmte ihn fest. Ran und auch Yusaku erkannten, wie sehr sie ihren Sohn vermisst hatte. Nicht nur Ran hatte unter der Trennung gelitten, auch Yukiko. Yusaku plagten Gewissensbisse.

Während Yukiko unglaublich erleichtert war, ihren Sohn endlich wieder zu sehen, wurde Yusaku plötzlich nervös.

"Hast du den Krankenwagen gerufen, Ran?" Sie bejahte. "Wo zum Teufel bleibt der denn?"

Als hätte er vom Teufel gesprochen, erklangen nur kurze Zeit später Sirenen, und er, Yukiko und Ran atmeten auf. Die ersehnte Hilfe war endlich im Anflug.

Einzig und allein den Notärzten war klar, wie schlecht es inzwischen um Shinichi stand. Sie zögerten nicht lange und lieferten den jungen Detektiv als Notfall ins Krankenhaus ein. Während sich sofort gleich ein ganzes Ärzteteam um ihn kümmerte, blieb den drei Begleitpersonen nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Im Aufenthaltsraum war es still, nur das leise Ticken der Wanduhr durchbrach die Stille. Die drei Personen, die sich im Raum aufhielten, schwiegen und sahen sich nicht an. Nicht, weil sie sich einander nicht mochten, sondern wie alle drei in Gedanken bei ihrem wichtigsten Menschen waren, der im Moment mit jeder Faser seines Körpers um sein Leben kämpfte.

Während sich Yusaku eine Zigarette anzündete und innerhalb einer Minute dafür von einer Krankenschwester gerüffelt wurde, musterte Ran ihn und Shinichis Mutter. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, wie schlecht es nicht nur Yukiko, sondern auch Yusaku ging. Er war weiss im Gesicht, hatte ebenfalls abgenommen, auch wenn das nicht krankheitsbedingt, sondern sorgebedingt war. Die Sorge um Shinichi hätte ihn früher oder später umgebracht, soviel war Ran klar.

Sie seufzte und lenkte ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihrem Verlobten.

Shinichi wachte zwei Stunden später nur mühsam wieder auf. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit, schloss sie aber gleich wieder, weil sie so schmerzten. Um ihn herum war alles weiss. Na ja, zumindest fast alles. Die Vorhänge waren hellgelb, die Wände zierten ein paar Bilder, ein kleiner Fernseher war da, aber sonst war ziemlich alles weiss. Shinichi jedoch erkannte es sofort am Geruch: Er war wieder im Krankenhaus. Er war wieder in seiner persönlichen Hölle auf Erden gelandet. Dabei wusste er gar nicht, wie er hierher gekommen war!

Shinichi öffnete seine Augen etwas mehr, dann erkannte er die Gesichter von drei Menschen, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatten. Zwei davon hatten Tränen in den Augen, das dritte Gesicht zeigte einfach nur Erleichterung.

Jetzt erkannte er die drei Personen.

"Ran? Vater... Mutter..."

"Hallo Shinichi."

"Bin ich froh, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist", sagte Ran erleichtert und fiel ihm sofort um den Hals. "Ich befürchtete schon, dass du-"

"Noch lebe ich", kam es leise von Shinichi, ehe er sich seinem Vater zuwandte. Der jedoch warf Ran einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Du solltest deine Wunde richtig versorgen lassen, sonst könnte es noch böse Folgen für dich haben."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Ran verwirrt und verstand nicht, was Yusaku meinte. Als er jedoch auf ihr Bein deutete, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Ihre kleine Verletzung vom Nagel bei der Klippe hatte sie total vergessen.

"Sie haben wohl Recht", murmelte Ran daraufhin und stand wieder auf. Shinichi, der gar nicht wusste, dass sie sich verletzt hatte, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Komm, ich begleite dich", sagte Yukiko, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie sanft, aber bestimmt aus dem Krankenzimmer. Shinichi und Yusaku blieben alleine zurück.

Müde musterte Shinichi seinen Vater, der plötzlich sichtlich mit sich rang. Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Yusaku war immer kühl, beherrscht und ruhig, und er ging seine Arbeiten immer sehr nüchtern und sachlich an. Seinem Sohn gegenüber war es nicht viel anders. Jetzt aber schien es, als sei es nicht mehr Yusaku, der in seinem Körper steckte. Es war fast so, als sei er nicht mehr er selbst. Es war fast so, als hätte irgend jemand von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen.

Nach wie vor blieb Yusaku stumm, dann aber setzte er sich endlich auf den Bettrand. Und dann tat er etwas, was er seit Monaten oder sogar Jahren nicht mehr gemacht hatte: Yusaku umarmte Shinichi. Fest hielt er ihn an sich gepresst und strich ihm immer wieder durch die Haare. Shinichi zögerte erst noch, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung. Sofort merkte er, wie Yusaku mit seinen Tränen kämpfte. Es war ungewohnt.

"Shinichi, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, er erwiderte die Umarmung aber trotzdem weiterhin. Yusaku, der seine Tränen mit Gewalt unterdrücken musste, sprach weiter. "Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich hätte euch nicht trennen dürfen. Nie."

"Nein, das hättest du nicht."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Shinichi. Ehrlich. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

"Ich weiss nicht..."

"Shinichi."

Yusaku griff ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn dann eine Armlänge von sich weg. "Ich war wütend auf dich, Junge. Und das kannst du mir glauben. Ich war sogar sehr wütend auf dich. Während des ganzen Rückfluges von Los Angeles nach Tokyo habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich dir am besten die Leviten lesen könnte. Aber als ich dich in deinem Zimmer so... so regungslos am Boden liegen sah, da..." Yusaku seufzte. "Dieser Anblick liess mich alle Vorsätze und Strafen vergessen. Und... das will schon was heissen."

Da hatte Yusaku allerdings Recht, das war Shinichi klar. Und dennoch... So kannte er seinen Vater gar nicht. Er war mitfühlend und ehrlich besorgt um ihn. Trotzdem konnte sich Shinichi immer noch nicht dazu durchringen, seinem Vater zu verzeihen. Dafür hatte er ihn zu sehr und zu tief verletzt. Und Ran natürlich auch.

Yusakus nächste Worte allerdings klangen wieder sehr nach ihm.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du ein Verbrechen begangen hast?"

"Ein Verbrechen?", fragte Shinichi leise und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich?"

"Ja, du. Ich habe herausgefunden, wie du ohne lästige Fragen zurückfliegen konntest."

"Ach?"

"Du hast meine Unterschrift gefälscht, Shinichi. Das gilt als Urkundenfälschung. Und du hast meine Kreditkarte gestohlen. Auch das ist strafbar. Oder willst du es etwa abstreiten?"

Shinichi senkte den Blick und erwiderte nichts. Yusaku hatte Recht, da gab es nichts zu bestreiten. "Jetzt allerdings ist mir klar, warum du das getan hast. Es war mir eigentlich schon von Anfang an klar."

Shinichi hob den Blick wieder und sah Yusaku in die Augen. "Du hast das nur getan, um zu dem Menschen zu kommen, der dich als einziger versteht. Der dich als einziger aufmuntern kann. Und in dessen Gegenwart du sein willst. Du wolltest einfach nur zu Ran. An deine Mutter oder an mich hast du gar nicht mehr gedacht. Du wolltest zurück zu Ran, und das... das kann ich dir nicht verübeln. Ich hätte sehr wahrscheinlich dasselbe getan."

"Warum hast du uns dann getrennt? Warum hast du dieses grosse Leid über uns alle gebracht?", fragte Shinichi endlich mit stockender Stimme. "Ich sehe doch, dass auch du darunter gelitten hast. Mutter hat ebenfalls darunter gelitten. Warum, Vater? Warum hast du das getan?"

Yusaku schluckte.

"Ich wollte dir die grösstmöglichen Überlebenschancen einräumen. Ich wollte und ich will auch jetzt noch auf keinen Fall, dass du an Lungenkrebs stirbst. Hoffnung beginnt mit Loslassen, Shinichi. Es erschien mir einfach das Beste." Yusaku machte kurz eine Pause, dann sprach er weiter. "Ein paar Tage nach deiner und Rans Trennung allerdings bereute ich meine Entscheidung. Rückgängig machen konnte ich sie aber nicht mehr. Und obwohl wir dich nicht mehr sehen durften, spürte ich, wie es dir ging. Ich spürte, wie sehr es dich zerstörte. Die Tatsache, dass du dich selbst verletzt hast, führte mir einmal mehr meine Fehlentscheidung vor Augen. Du hast es an jenem Tag gemerkt", seufzte Yusaku, nahm Shinichis Arm und strich mit einem Finger über die unzähligen Schnitte. "Du hast gemerkt, dass ich überfordert war."

Shinichi nickte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er sah seinen Vater nur an, der ihn wieder sanft an den Schultern packte. "Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, Shinichi. Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich weiss, dass ich es nie wieder gutmachen kann. Diese Monate der Trennung kann ich nicht zurückbringen. Ich kann nur alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, damit du den Krebs überlebst."

Shinichi blieb noch immer stumm, er bekam aber zwischen seinen Augenbrauen eine Denkfalte.

Das war komisch. _Sein Vater_ war komisch.

_Er hatte nicht __wieder um Verzeihung gebeten._

Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass Shinichi ihm sowieso nicht verziehen hätte. Zumindest noch nicht. Denn dafür war der Schmerz nach wie vor zu gross.

Yusaku sprach weiter.

"Du musst mir vertrauen. Alles wird gut, Shinichi. Alles wird wieder gut. Vertrau mir einfach, okay? Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du-"

Als Ran und Yukiko den Raum wieder betraten, verstummte Yusaku sofort und wandte sich ab. Shinichi sah Ran in die Augen, bis er plötzlich den Blick senkte. Es tat zu sehr weh.

Während Yukiko auf einem Stuhl neben Shinichis Bett Platz nahm, setzte sich Ran neben ihren Verlobten. Die unangenehme Stille, die durch ihre Ankunft eingetreten war, wusste Ran geschickt zu brechen.

"Wie haben Sie es geschafft, so schnell zurückzukommen?", fragte sie das Ehepaar und stellte somit die Frage, die auch Shinichi auf der Zunge lag. "Ich dachte, Sie können erst am Nachmittag wieder da sein." Fragend sah das junge Paar das ältere Paar an.

Yukiko, die damit beschäftigt war, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, überliess ihrem Mann das Reden. Yusaku zögerte auch erst, konnte dann aber nicht mehr länger schweigen.

"Wie ihr wisst, waren Yukiko und ich am Flughafen in Los Angeles, als ich dich angerufen habe."

"Ja, das wissen wir", sagte Ran tonlos, schwieg dann aber, damit Yusaku weiterreden konnte.

"Kurz vor dem Einchecken des ersten Fluges nach Tokyo hatte ein älterer Herr, der fliegen wollte, einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Der Flug fiel für ihn und seine Frau aus, denn sie wollte nicht ohne ihren Angetrauten nach Japan zurückfliegen. Das Bodenpersonal, das unsere Lage inzwischen kannte, bot uns nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der Ehefrau an, ihre Tickets zu übernehmen, um doch noch mit der ersten Maschine zurückzufliegen. Wir nahmen das Angebot natürlich sofort an und bezahlten die Tickets gleich. Wir konnten fliegen." Yusaku verstummte kurz. "So war das. Und jetzt sind wir hier..."

Stille breitete sich wieder aus.

Diese wurde jedoch kurz daraufhin von einem Husten Shinichis beendet. Dieser war so stark, dass Ran kurzerhand um Hilfe rief. Der Arzt, der den Hilferuf gehört hatte, wusste sofort, was zu tun war. Durch seinen Pieper forderte er weitere Hilfe an.

"Ich muss Sie bitten, draussen zu warten", herrschte er die Eltern und Ran an. "Sie können nichts tun. Bitte verlassen Sie den Raum."

"Nein, ich bleibe bei ihm!"

"Komm Ran, er hat Recht", unterbrach Yusaku Rans verzweifelten Widerstand und bugsierte sie kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer. Yukiko folgte den beiden, auch wenn sie genau wie Ran lieber bei Shinichi geblieben wäre.

Schon wieder mussten sie warten. Alle drei beobachteten, wie zwei weitere Ärzte und zwei Krankenschwestern das Zimmer betraten, es nur zehn Minuten später jedoch wieder mit zufriedenen Gesichtern verliessen. Als der erste Arzt herauskam, stand Yusaku auf.

"Ihrem Sohn geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Allerdings braucht er jetzt Ruhe, ich darf Sie heute nicht mehr zu ihm lassen."

"Ach bitte", bettelte Yukiko. "Nur für fünf Minuten."

"Es tut mir leid. Es ist für das Wohl Ihres Sohnes, akzeptieren Sie das bitte. Morgen können Sie wieder zu ihm."

"Was? Aber-!"

"Vielen Dank, Doktor."

Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung zog Yusaku seine beiden Frauen mit sich.

Kaum kehrte die kleine Familie in die Villa Kudo zurück, verschwand Yusaku in der Bibliothek. Während Yukiko den Kühlschrank durchsuchte und ein Abendessen zusammenstellte, hatte sich Ran in Shinichis Zimmer verschanzt und liess die letzten Stunden noch mal Revue passieren. Plötzlich fiel es ihr siedend heiss wieder ein. Sie musste ja noch jemanden anrufen!

"Ran? Komm, Essen ist fertig!"

Sie hatte eigentlich gar keinen Hunger, aber anstandshalber folgte sie der Aufforderung. Nach dem schlichten Abendessen, bei dem sie herzhafter zugegriffen hatte als sie eigentlich wollte, lag Ran schläfrig auf Shinichis Bett. Sie wäre eingeschlafen, wenn nicht plötzlich das Display ihres Handys, das sie inzwischen wieder gefunden hatte, hell aufgeleuchtet hätte. Jemand rief an, aber da Ran es auf lautlos gestellt hatte, hörte sie natürlich nichts. Sie sah sofort, wer der Anrufer war: Heiji Hattori.

Eigentlich hätte sie ihn ja anrufen wollen, aber dass er ihr diese Arbeit jetzt abnahm, war ihr auch recht.

"Hallo Heiji."

"Ran? Bist du das? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte der Westjapaner gleich, ohne sie richtig zu begrüssen.

"J-ja", sagte die Angesprochene verwirrt. "Was soll denn schon gewesen sein?"

"Ich hab gestern und heut den ganzen Tag versucht dich zu erreichen", erklärte Heiji und seine Stimme hörte sich sehr aufgeregt und besorgt an. "Is' was passiert? Wo warste die ganze Zeit?"

Ran presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um sich nicht durch ein Schluchzen zu verraten. Es war rührend, wie er sich um sie sorgte, wirklich rührend. Dabei war sie ja nur die Freundin seines besten Freundes. Trotzdem tat es ihr gut.

"Ich war bei... Shinichi ist wieder da", sagte Ran schliesslich und musste sich dann sofort das Handy vom Ohr weg halten. Heijis Lautstärke bei seinem Ausruf war fast unerträglich.

"WAS?!? Sag, dass das nur ein Scherz is'!"

Ran rollte mit den Augen. Da sagte sie Heiji die Wahrheit, und er glaubte es nicht einmal!

"Shinichi ist wieder da", wiederholte sie schliesslich. "Er ist zurückgekehrt."

"Er is' wirklich zurück? Cool! Wann? Und wie is' er...?"

Ran holte tief Luft, dann erzählte sie ihm alles, was Shinichi und seine Eltern ihr erzählt hatten. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, blieb es auf Heijis Seite einen Moment lang still.

"Da fällt mir doch gleich ein Sprichwort ein", murmelte er daraufhin. "Ich hab's erst neulich irgendwo gelesen..."

"Wie lautet es?"

"'Die Dinge, die es wert sind, sie zu besitzen, sind es immer auch wert, dafür zu kämpfen.' Nur dass in eurem Fall du der Grund dafür warst. Und es wahrscheinlich auch immer noch bist."

"Hm", machte Ran, sagte aber nichts weiter.

"Ich mein es wirklich so!", entrüstete sich Heiji "Aber ich bin froh, dass Kudos Wille zu kämpfen nich' geschwächt wurde."

"Ja, da hast du Recht..."

"Wie geht's ihm jetz'?"

Ran seufzte tief.

"Er kämpft. Shinichi kämpft jeden Tag um sein Überleben. Aber er hat sich nicht aufgegeben, und ich hoffe, das tut er auch nie."

"Das hoff ich auch...", murmelte Heiji. "Denkst du, ich kann ihn mal anrufen?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", gab Ran zu. Wie es mit den Anrufen ist, weiss ich nicht. Aber besuchen könntest du ihn."

"Das is' blöd, denn ausgerechnet die nächsten drei Tage hab ich Prüfungen, und meine Mutter lässt mich deswegen kaum noch aus'm Haus. Ich werd aber versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Kannste Kudo in der Zwischenzeit einen Gruss von mir ausrichten?"

"Natürlich", sagte Ran und wollte gleich noch etwas sagen, als sie plötzlich ein unverständliches Gemurmel aus dem Handy hörte. "Heiji? Was ist denn bei dir los?"

Kurz noch blieb es still, dann meldete sich Heiji wieder.

"Das war meine Mutter. Sie is' fuchsteufelswild, weil ich noch nich' am büffeln bin. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Tut mir leid."

"Schon gut. Viel Glück. Und grüss Kazuha von mir, ja?"

"Werd ich ihr ausrichten. Bis dann, Ran."

"Mach's gut. Und danke."

Das Gespräch war beendet.

Zwei Tage später, in denen weder die neu angefangene Chemotherapie noch die Medikamente irgendwelche positiven Wirkungen zeigten, sank Shinichis Stimmung auf den Nullpunkt. Trotz der Rückkehr in sein Heimatland, in seine Heimatstadt, und trotz der Anwesenheit von Ran schwand Shinichis Hoffnung auf eine Heilung zusehends. Als Ran am dritten Tag nach seiner Einlieferung sein Krankenzimmer kurz nach zwölf Uhr mittags betrat, spürte sie sofort, dass etwas anders war. Erst dachte sie, es läge an Shinichis Teilnahmslosigkeit, die seit dem Vorabend von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein. Es war etwas ganz anderes. Etwas Schlimmeres.

Shinichi war depressiv.

Yukiko und Yusaku, die just in diesem Moment ebenfalls das Zimmer betraten, spürten dasselbe. Rans Blick blieb auf den beiden Erwachsenen haften, sie blieb jedoch stumm. Shinichi, der den Blick zum Fenster gerichtet hatte, begann ohne Begrüssung zu sprechen. Seine Worte waren sehr leise.

"Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte ich einfach Schluss machen. Alles beenden. Es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr."

Mit der Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, verpasste Ran Shinichi eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte.

"Wer bist du?", schluchzte sie und schlug gleich noch mal zu. "Wer um Himmels Willen bist du?"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, er hielt sich nur die schmerzende Wange. "Antworte! Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin es doch", murmelte Shinichi und sah Ran in die Augen. "Shinichi." Sie jedoch schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Nein. Du bist nicht Shinichi. Du bist nicht mehr der Shinichi Kudo, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Der Shinichi, der mir die Heirat versprochen hat, hätte nie einfach so aufgegeben. Niemals."

"Da hat Ran ganz Recht, Shinichi", ergriff nun Yusaku das Wort. "Du darfst dich nicht aufgeben, du musst weiterkämpfen. Wir alle brauchen dich."

Shinichi allerdings drehte seinem Vater den Rücken zu.

"Das sagst du doch einfach nur so."

"Nein, das tue ich nicht! Das Schlimmste, was Eltern widerfahren kann, ist, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ihr Kind leidet", sagte er daraufhin. "Die meisten ertragen es nicht. Aber noch schlimmer ist es, das eigene Kind zu verlieren."

"Aber der Tod ist das einzige, worauf ich noch hoffen kann."

"Nein, das stimmt nicht-", warf Ran ein, wurde aber gleich wieder von Shinichi unterbrochen.

"Sieh mich doch an!", rief er so laut er konnte. Aber da sein Körper und seine Stimme schon sehr an Kraft eingebüsst hatten, war er kaum lauter als Ran. "Die Medikamente nützen nichts. Die Chemotherapien brachten keine Veränderung. Ich sieche nur noch vor mich hin! Genau wie in Amerika haben auch hier die Ärzte inzwischen alle Hoffnungen verloren. Sie haben mich ebenfalls aufgegeben."

"Es ist egal, ob die Ärzte dich aufgegeben haben oder nicht", sagte Ran sofort. "Aber es ist nicht egal, ob du dich aufgibst. Es ist deine Entscheidung, nicht die der Ärzte. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung."

"Als ob ich noch etwas dagegen tun könnte...", murmelte Shinichi und schloss die Augen.

Yusaku wandte sich wieder an seinen Sohn, seine Worte waren hart. Und laut.

"Durch Liebe verbunden. Durch Angst getrennt. Durch Hoffnung erlöst. Merk dir diese Worte, Shinichi, denn sie beschreiben diese Situation ziemlich gut."

Rans Worte hingegen waren nicht laut, sondern leise, fast kaum noch zu hören.

"Du hast dich aufgegeben. Du bist nicht mehr der Shinichi, den ich kenne. Bedeuten dir deine Versprechen denn überhaupt nichts mehr?"

"Ran, ich... versteh doch... hör mir bitte zu..."

"Nein, du hörst mir jetzt zu, Shinichi", sagte Ran wütend und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Denkst du vielleicht, es war leicht für mich, monatelang von dir getrennt zu sein? Denkst du, es war leicht für mich, Tag für Tag an dich zu denken und nicht zu wissen, ob ich dich jemals wieder sehen werde? Nur die fehlende Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen macht einen leidvollen Abschied, heisst es doch. Bis fast zum Schluss hatte ich die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende, Shinichi. Aber als ich sie verloren hatte, bist du zurückgekommen. Du hast mich gerettet, als ich allein oben auf der Klippe stand." Ran unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, dann fuhr sie fort. "Wenn du aufgeben und sterben willst... warum bist du dann zurückgekommen? Warum hast du mich gerettet? Warum hast du mir die Heirat versprochen? Warum, Shinichi? Sag mir warum!"

Shinichi schluckte, um den Kloss in seinem Hals wegzubringen, doch er konnte kein Wort sagen.

Ran fuhr mit stockender Stimme fort.

"Was ist aus dem starken, immer positiv denkenden Shinichi geworden? Wo ist er?"

"Das frage ich mich allerdings auch", meldete sich Yusaku zu Wort. Er wandte sich an seinen Sohn. "Wage es nicht, diese Familie zu verlassen, Shinichi. Ich bin nämlich nicht bereit, dich gehen zu lassen."

Endlich konnte Shinichi wieder sprechen. Doch seine Worte waren alles andere als viel versprechend.

"Früher oder später musst du das."

Ran liess die Schultern hängen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war enttäuscht. Sie war bitter enttäuscht von ihrem Verlobten.

Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie sich daraufhin den silbernen Ring vom Finger. Shinichis Augen weiteten sich angstvoll. Wollte sie etwa... ihre Verlobung auflösen?

"Nein, Ran, bitte tu das nicht. Bitte nicht."

Sie jedoch ignorierte seine flehende Bitte. Sie nahm Shinichis Hand, drehte sie und legte ihren Ring auf seine offene Handfläche. Sein Blick blieb sofort daran hängen.

"Ich möchte, dass du dir im Klaren bist, was du willst. Denk darüber nach. Wenn du dich entschliesst, weiterzukämpfen, komme ich zurück und bleibe bei dir. Wenn nicht..."

Ran brach ab.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte, sprach sie weiter.

"Wir sind nach wie vor verlobt, Shinichi. Und schon seit langem ist mir klar, dass ich mein Leben mit dir verbringen möchte. Mein Traum ist es, eine eigene, kleine Familie mit dir zu gründen."

Ran schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen, als Shinichi zwar stumm blieb, ihr nun aber erstaunt in die Augen sah. "Versteh doch endlich, Shinichi. Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, hätte ich in dieser Welt nicht leben können. Ich brauche dich, ich brauche dich wirklich. Bitte, Shinichi. bitte. Kämpfe weiter. Für mich. Für uns."

Nun traten auch Shinichi Tränen in die Augen, der Kloss in seinem Hals war wieder da. Dennoch konnte er noch sprechen.

"Seit heute Morgen spüre ich es, Ran. Ich spüre es deutlich. Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Mein Besuch auf dieser schönen Erde neigt sich dem Ende zu. Die Stunde meines Todes naht. Ich kann nichts mehr dagegen tun."

"Du kannst immer noch kämpfen!"

Er sah ihr weiterhin in die Augen, und Ran spürte, dass Shinichi langsam wieder zu seiner Form zurückfand. Seine nächsten Worte jedoch versetzten ihr noch einen kleinen Dämpfer.

"Ich möchte es, ich möchte es wirklich. Aber-"

"Sei still."

Ran hatte genug. Sie hatte einfach genug. "Ich brauche frische Luft", sagte sie daraufhin, kehrte ihm, Yusaku und Yukiko, die die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, den Rücken zu und verliess das Zimmer.

Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Shinichi kurz daraufhin wie verrückt zu husten begann. Ein hastig gereichtes Taschentuch von Yusaku nach dem anderen färbte sich rot vom Blut. Shinichi hatte einen Rückfall.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte Rans Handy. Die Besitzerin, die sich weinend auf den Weg in die Detektei Mori, ihrem alten Zuhause, gemacht hatte, blieb stehen und kramte das kleine Gerät aus ihrer Tasche. Auf dem Display leuchtete ihr eine unbekannte Festnetznummer entgegen.

Normalerweise nahm sie fremde Anrufe gar nicht erst an, doch warum sie es dieses Mal doch tat, blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Sie nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Hallo?"

"Ran, ich bin es", erklang sofort Yusakus Stimme. Ran knurrte und wollte gleich wieder das Gespräch beenden, doch der Erwachsene, der das geahnt hatte, reagierte blitzschnell. "Nein, Ran, bitte bleib dran. Komm wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus, bitte."

"Warum?"

"Ich will dich vor einem grossen Fehler bewahren."

"Hat Shinichi Sie angestiftet, mich anzurufen?"

"Nein."

"Warum ruft er nicht selber an?"

"Weil er es nicht mehr kann", antwortete Yusaku mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme. "Ich bitte dich, komm zurück. Sonst wirst du es für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen."

Ran jedoch ignorierte Yusakus zweiten Satz.

"Warum kann er es nicht mehr? Zu feige?"

Sie war ziemlich wütend auf ihren Verlobten, das hörte Yusaku deutlich heraus. Dennoch ignorierte er die indirekte Aufforderung, sie zu provozieren.

"Nein, aber Shinichi, er..."

Rans Atem stockte, als sie Yusakus nächste Worte hörte.

"Was?", fragte sie fassungslos, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte. Yusaku wiederholte seine Worte.

"Shinichi liegt im Sterben. Er möchte dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor er..."

"Ich bin gleich da."

Wie in Trance steckte Ran das Handy wieder ein, dann schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, und sie fiel auf die Knie. Shinichi lag im Sterben? Ausgerechnet jetzt, nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung? War das nur Zufall? Sie schluchzte, dann wischte sie sich über die Augen. Egal, jetzt musste sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihm. Denn trotz allem hatte Shinichi es nicht verdient, zu sterben. Er hatte es nicht verdient, so jung zu sterben. Ran rappelte sich auf und rannte den eben gegangenen Weg zurück.

Als sie das Krankenzimmer betrat, hielt Yukiko ihren Sohn fest umarmt. Sie weinte hemmungslos, und Ran befürchtete schon, zu spät gekommen zu sein.

"Mutter, bitte...", flüsterte Shinichi mit schwacher Stimme. "Hör auf zu weinen."

"Shinichi...", murmelte Yukiko tieftraurig und schluchzte. "Mein kleiner Shinichi..."

Rans tränenverschleierter Blick fiel auf Yusaku, der am Fenster stand und hinaus starrte. Sie erkannte, dass er um Fassung rang, dennoch liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Es war ein total neues Bild, das sie von ihm sah.

Die junge Oberschülerin lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Yukiko. Diese löste sich gerade von ihrem Sohn, und Ran erkannte, dass sie sich, wenn auch widerwillig, bereits von Shinichi verabschiedet hatte. Jetzt nahm Yusaku ihren Platz ein, doch nicht er machte den Anfang, sondern sein Sohn.

"Ich verzeihe dir."

Jetzt hatte Yusaku einen Kloss im Hals, den er mit dreimaligen Schlucken teilweise wegbrachte. Er schloss Shinichi in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

"Du bist der beste Sohn, den man sich wünschen kann, Shinichi. Danke. Danke für alles. Danke, dass wir deine Eltern sein durften. Und es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte."

"Du kannst nichts dafür...", murmelte Shinichi, der spürte, dass er mit jeder Minute schwächer wurde. "Du kannst nichts dafür..."

Seine Atmung wurde flacher.

Yusaku spürte es ebenfalls. Mit Tränen in den Augen winkte er Ran zu sich, strich Shinichi ein letztes Mal durch die Haare und überliess dann der jungen Oberschülerin seinen Platz.

Stumm setzte sich Ran auf die Bettkante, griff nach dem silbernen Ring, der auf dem Tischchen neben dem Kopfende des Bettes lag und zog ihn wieder über den Finger. Dann lächelte sie Shinichi traurig an. Er erwiderte es.

"Wenn ich dir etwas von mir geben könnte, wäre es mein Herz, damit du spüren könntest, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe", flüsterte er daraufhin und schloss seine nun hemmungslos weinende Verlobte in die Arme. "Es tut mir so leid."

Shinichi wollte es wirklich, er wollte überleben. Weiterleben. Die Aussicht auf eine Familie mit Ran, seiner grossen und einzigen Liebe, war zu verlockend. Sein Körper jedoch, und vor allem der Krebs, der nun seinen Tribut forderte, waren anderer Meinung. Shinichi spürte es deutlich. Ihm blieben nur noch Minuten. Trotzdem wurde er ganz ruhig. Er hatte seinen Tod akzeptiert, er hatte keine Angst davor. Er war bereit. Widerwillig zwar, doch er war bereit.

"Mein Herz ist immer dort, wo du bist, Ran", flüsterte er und lächelte sie an. Es war ein Lächeln vor dem Tod, das erkannte sie. Ran brach erneut in Tränen aus.

"Shinichi, bitte geh nicht. Bleib bei mir."

"Ich... kann nicht..."

"Du darfst nicht sterben!"

Jetzt hatte Shinichi Mühe zu sprechen, trotzdem schaffte er es noch, ein paar Worte zu sagen.

"Ich werde hin und wieder nach dem Rechten sehen..."

"Nein! Kämpfe, bitte! Kämpfe! Du darfst mich nicht verlassen!"

Ran war völlig verzweifelt. Sie wusste, dass seine Zeit gekommen war, aber das wollte sie nicht wahrhaben. Sie wollte es einfach nicht.

Shinichi schaute sie mit trüben Augen an. Er begann zu keuchen.

"Ran, bitte..." Seine Worte waren fast nicht mehr zu verstehen. "Bitte... Kuss... bitte..."

Sie verstand sofort. Ohne etwas zu sagen oder zu zögern, erfüllte sie Shinichis letzten Wunsch. Voller Leidenschaft küsste sie ihn, sie hätte Stunden damit verbringen können. Nur hatte Shinichi keine Stunden mehr. Er hatte nicht mal mehr Minuten. Ran löste sich von ihm, richtete sich leicht auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Trotz allem schaffte Ran es, ihren Verlobten anzulächeln. Auch dieses Mal war es ein Lächeln vor dem Tod. Und Shinichi erwiderte es, dann schloss er, einerseits glücklich, andererseits tieftraurig, kurz die Augen. Er holte noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft und sah seiner Liebsten dann in die Augen.

"Ran, ich... liebe...d-"

Shinichi verstummte. Schlaff rutschte seine Hand von ihrem Rücken und fiel leblos auf das Bett zurück. Vom EKG, an das er angeschlossen war und das seine Herztöne aufzeichnete, erklang nur noch ein langgezogener Ton und der Bildschirm zeigte eine gerade Linie an.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, sag doch etwas!"

Ran erhielt keine Antwort, er starrte sie nur aus trüben Augen an. Das Rütteln zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen, genauso wenig wie die Nennung seines Namens.

"Shinichi, nein! NEIN!"

Hemmungslos weinend klammerte Ran sich an seinen leblosen Körper und liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Jetzt hatte sie ihn endgültig verloren. Shinichi war tot. Er hatte seinen Frieden gefunden. Er war von ihnen gegangen, und hinterliess bei ihr und seinen Eltern ein riesiges Loch im Herzen, das nie wieder verheilen würde.

Yukiko, die zusammen mit Yusaku zwei Meter neben dem Bett gestanden und leise das letztes Gespräch zwischen ihrem Sohn und Ran mitverfolgt hatte, kam ebenfalls weinend näher und zog Ran sanft von Shinichi weg, ehe sie sie fest umarmte.

Yusakus Tränen liefen ebenfalls, als er sanft mit seiner Hand über Shinichis Stirn fuhr und ihm so die Haare aus den Augen strich. All seine Hoffnungen, all seine Bemühungen, all seine Vorkehrungen und Gebete hatten nichts gebracht.

Shinichi hatte den Kampf gegen den Krebs verloren. Die Krankheit hatte ihn besiegt. Dieselbe Krankheit, die auch Yusakus Grossvater dahingerafft hatte.

Mit zitternden Händen fuhr er über Shinichis Gesicht und schloss behutsam seine Augen.

Das Leben war so unfair.

"Ruhe in Frieden, mein Sohn."

**Kapitel ****8: Shunsaku Kudo**

"...dich."

Shinichi öffnete erschrocken die Augen, aber er erblickte niemanden. Nicht Ran, nicht seinen Vater, nicht seine Mutter. Einfach niemanden. Shinichi war allein. Vollkommen allein. Langsam richtete er sich auf, stützte sich mit den Armen nach hinten ab und sah sich um.

Weiss. Alles war weiss. Ein schöneres und helleres Weiss hatte er noch nie gesehen. Und es war still. Es herrschte Totenstille, kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören. Shinichis Blick fiel auf den Boden, auf dem er sich befand. Er fühlte sich weder warm noch kalt an, er war einfach da. War das überhaupt ein Boden? Und war das Nebel, der ständig darüber kroch?

Shinichi wusste es nicht.

Er richtete sich noch mehr auf und spürte es sofort. _Keine Schmerzen_. Sein Körper war unverletzt, er war gesund. Und er fühlte sich leicht an. Er tat nicht mehr weh.

Shinichi seufzte erleichtert auf, dann sah er sich um. Nirgendwo entdeckte er etwas, was ihn an etwas Bekanntes erinnerte. Es war ein leerer, weisser Raum. War es überhaupt ein Raum? Shinichi sah keine Abgrenzung, keine Wände, keine Decke, rein gar nichts. Shinichi befand sich im Nichts. In einem leeren, weissen Nichts.

Urplötzlich schoss ein Schmerz durch seine Brust. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem Elektroschocker einen Schlag verpasst. Dann war der Schmerz weg. Er verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Shinichi hielt eine Hand auf die Brust und atmete tief durch. Was um alles in der Welt war das? Jetzt spürte er deutlich der Schlag seines Herzens, das wie wild Blut durch seinen Körper pumpte. Aber... Shinichi sah nach unten. _Er hatte einen Körper?_

Ja, er hatte einen. Beine, Füsse, Bauch, Brust, Arme, Kopf... Alles war da. Aber erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er ganz in weiss gekleidet war. Seine komplette Kleidung war weiss. Weisse lange Hosen, ein weisses T-Shirt, weisse Sandalen, die perfekt auf seine nackten Füsse passten...

Endlich stand Shinichi auf und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Weiss, weiss, weiss. Nirgends gab es einen Ausgang, eine Tür oder etwas Ähnliches. Scheinbar war er für immer und ewig hier gefangen. War das etwa das Fegefeuer? War er hier gelandet, weil er ein wichtiges Versprechen nicht hatte halten können? Shinichi seufzte und liess den Kopf hängen. Er betrachtete seine Arme, die eine normale Hautfarbe hatten und... nicht verletzt waren! Ungläubig strich sich Shinichi mit einem Finger darüber. Tatsächlich! Es waren keine Schnitte da, er konnte sie weder sehen noch spüren. Sie waren einfach nicht da. Shinichi sah wieder auf. Ein Fegefeuer konnte es nicht sein, es war anders. Shinichi sah sich wieder um. Warum bloss war er mutterseelenallein hier?

_Das stimmte __aber gar nicht._

Shinichi war nicht allein. _Nicht mehr_. Plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, war eine Person aufgetaucht, die genau wie er weiss gekleidet war. Es war ein anderes Weiss als das Weiss der Umgebung, darum war die fremde Person auch gut zu erkennen. Shinichi sah in ihre Richtung. Er konnte aufgrund der Entfernung, die unmöglich abzuschätzen war, nicht erkennen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Die Person hatte zwar eindeutig die Statur eines Menschen, doch der weisse Nebel, der sie umhüllte, liess den Eindruck erwecken, als hätte sie weite Flügel. Schwingen. Shinichi starrte in die Richtung des Fremdlings. Ein Engel? Konnte diese Person tatsächlich... _ein_ _Engel_ sein? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

Schon wieder nahm der merkwürdige Nebel um die Person herum die Formen von Engelsflügel an, aber nur einen Moment später deformierten sie sich erneut. Inzwischen konnte Shinichi endlich erkennen, dass es sich bei der Person um einen Mann handelte. Der Fremde kam immer näher, Shinichi spürte die Blicke, die der Herankommende ihm zuwarf. Sie waren interessiert, nicht beobachtend, aber sie zeigten keine Spur von Spott, Hohn oder Mitleid. Sie waren einfach nur interessiert. Und, was Shinichi mehr als nur erstaunte: er fühlte sich wohl dabei.

Aber warum war das so? Fremden gegenüber war er sonst immer sehr misstrauisch, und dass der Herankommende ein solcher Fremder war, war sonnenklar. Trotzdem ging Shinichi nicht in Kampfstellung oder versuchte, dem Zusammentreffen auszuweichen. Er stand einfach nur da und wartete.

Der Fremde kam immer näher, seine Umrisse wurden zunehmend klarer. Immer deutlicher zeichnete sich die Gangart und andere Auffälligkeiten ab. Shinichi musterte den näher Kommenden. Durch den dichten Nebel erkannte er dessen Gesicht nicht, doch je näher er kam, desto klarer wurde es. Shinichi starrte den Fremden nur an, der sich Meter um Meter näherte. Er kam ihm unheimlich bekannt vor, auch wenn er ganz sicher war, dass er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Und dessen sichere Art gab Shinichi das Gefühl, dass der Fremde vieles über ihn wusste. Es schien sogar, als wüsste er alles von ihm. Er wusste wahrscheinlich, wer er war. Er wusste wahrscheinlich mehr von ihm, als Shinichi es sich eingestehen wollte. Warum sonst sollte er zu ihm kommen?

Die Person stoppte nun, knapp eineinhalb Meter von ihm entfernt. Er begann zu sprechen.

"Hallo Shinichi. Schön dich endlich mal zu sehen."

... und er wusste sogar seinen Namen! Shinichi starrte ihn fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

_Der Fremde sah genau so aus wie er_!

Er schien nur ein paar Jahre älter, aber im Gegensatz zum jungen Detektiv trug er eine Brille. Wäre er in Shinichis Alter, würden sie beide trotzdem als eineiige Zwillinge durchgehen. Ohne Zweifel.

"Du kennst mich nicht", sagte der Fremde nun mit einer Stimme, die Shinichi einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

'Ja, das ist klar', dachte dieser, als er sich gefasst hatte. 'Woher denn auch?'

Endlich konnte Shinichi wieder sprechen.

"Wer sind Sie?"

Die komplett weiss gekleidete Person lächelte.

"Mein Name ist Shunsaku Kudo. Ich bin dein Grossvater."

Shinichi fiel der Kinnladen herunter, er starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Mein... Grossvater?"

Shunsaku lächelte und nickte. Shinichis Knie wurden weich, und bevor er es sich versah, fiel er vor Shunsaku auf ebendiese.

Er glaubte nicht an Gott. Er hatte noch nie an ihn geglaubt. Und er hatte auch nie an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt. Shinichi erkannte, dass er falsch lag. Er hatte sich geirrt. Er hatte sich sogar gewaltig geirrt.

"Steh auf, Shinichi. Komm."

Shunsaku streckte ihm seine Hand hin, und Shinichi ergriff sie, nachdem er kurz gezögert hatte. Sofort durchfuhr ihn eine unerklärliche Wärme, die eindeutig von Shunsaku ausging und die ihm wieder Kraft verlieh.

Mit immer noch weichen Knien stand Shinichi auf und konnte dann nicht die Augen von seinem Gegenüber lassen.

Der Nebel um ihn herum formierte sich wieder, und dieses Mal sah Shinichi es deutlich. Der Nebel, oder was immer das auch war, hatte klare Umrisse angenommen. Es waren Flügel. Es waren tatsächlich Engelsflügel! Shunsaku war ein Engel! Und genau dieser lächelte ihn nun an.

_Es war d__as Lächeln des Engels._

Shinichi durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Scheinbar minutenlang starrte Shinichi sein Gegenüber, seinen Grossvater, an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass das ja eigentlich ziemlich unhöflich war. Sofort wandte er den Blick ab, nur um Shunsaku dann nur eine Sekunde später direkt in die blauen, ungewöhnlich vertrauten Augen zu schauen.

"Bist... bist du es... wirklich?"

Shunsaku nickte nur.

"Aber was...? Wie...? Warum...?"

Shinichi verstummte, um sich sammeln zu können. Die nächste Frage kam dann ohne ein Stottern über seine Lippen. "Wo bin ich?"

"Du weisst, wo du bist", erklang Shunsakus schlichte Antwort, während er seelenruhig wartete, bis sich der Nebel wieder deformierte und seine Flügel im Dunst verschwanden.

Shinichi hingegen seufzte. Er hatte es geahnt. Nein, er hatte es gewusst. Er liess die Schultern hängen, als er an Ran, seine Verlobte, dachte. Sie lebte weiter, während er nun im Jenseits festsass. Sie beide trennte eine unüberwindbare Barriere.

Shunsaku, dem das scheinbar ziemlich egal war, musterte den jungen Detektiv.

"Ich erkenne Yusaku in dir", sagte er dann mit einer Stimme zu ihm, die vor Stolz nur so strotzte. "Du siehst ihm wirklich unglaublich ähnlich."

"Das hörte ich andauernd", gab Shinichi tonlos zurück, ehe er sich im Schneidersitz auf dem weissen Boden niederliess. Shunsaku tat es ihm nach, dann rückte er schweigend seine Brille zurecht.

Shinichi sah seinen Grossvater nachdenklich an, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hatte vorhin seinen Vater erwähnt. Yusaku hatte ihm, Shinichi, nie von seiner Kindheit und Jugend erzählt, obwohl er früher oft danach gefragt hatte. Sein Vater war ihm immer mit unbedeutenden Antworten ausgewichen. Jedes einzelne Mal hatte Shinichi keine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten, bis er es eines Tages aufgegeben hatte. Vielleicht..., so überlegte Shinichi, vielleicht konnte Shunsaku ja etwas erzählen... Denn wer konnte besser über die Kindheit eines Kindes erzählen, als dessen Vater? Und zeitgleich würde er wahrscheinlich auch etwas über seinen Grossvater erfahren.

Shunsaku schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. Er lächelte ihn an.

"Zu meinen Lebzeiten war ich Detektiv. Genau wie du."

"Erfolgreich?"

Sofort tadelte Shinichi sich für diese gedankenlose Frage. Wie konnte er so etwas jetzt nur fragen? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, ob Shunsaku ein erfolgreicher Detektiv war oder nicht.

Er allerdings beantwortete seine Frage ohne zu zögern.

"Ja, ich war erfolgreich. Ich schaffte mir dadurch aber auch sehr viele Feinde." Shunsaku lächelte ihn wieder an. "Genau wie Yusaku und du."

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue hoch, hielt es jedoch für besser, diesen Teil der Antwort nicht aufzufassen. Stattdessen wünschte er sich etwas anderes.

"Erzähl weiter."

"Nun", sagte Shunsaku, strich sich einmal durch die widerspenstigen Haare, schob die Brille die Nase hoch und räusperte sich. "Bis zu meinem 17. Geburtstag war ich ein Junge wie jeder andere auch. Ich hatte grosses Interesse am Detektivberuf, den ich dann auch ausübte. Bei einem Fall, der mich mehrere Tage in Anspruch nahm, lernte ich eine junge Frau kennen und auch lieben. Wir trafen uns erst nur spärlich, dann immer öfters, hatten aber jedes Mal Spass zusammen. Bis sie schwanger wurde."

Shunsaku verstummte, und auch Shinichi blieb stumm, obwohl ihm eine Frage auf der Zunge brannte. Warum hatte sein Grossvater seine bisherige Geschichte nicht ausführlicher erzählt? Was war der Grund für diese Art Zusammenfassung?

Auch dieses Mal schien Shunsaku seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

"Weil es nicht von Bedeutung war", erklärte er. "Das, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, war nicht so wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist das, was jetzt kommt."

"Was jetzt kommt?"

Shunsaku ignorierte bewusst Shinichis Frage und fuhr fort. Er lächelte nicht mehr und hatte den Blick gesenkt. Er schien traurig zu sein.

"Wir waren beide 19, als meine damalige Freundin schwanger wurde. Wir haben nie über unsere Zukunft gesprochen, auch nie über eine etwaige Heirat, geschweige denn Kinder. Ich war ein Familienmensch, ich wollte eine liebende, fürsorgliche Frau und viele Kinder. In diesem Sinne war ich ziemlich altmodisch." Shunsaku unterbrach sich und lächelte kurz über seine eigene Naivität. "Meine Freundin aber wollte nicht heiraten. Und sie wollte auch keine Kinder. Als sie erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war, wollte sie das Baby auf der Stelle abtreiben."

"Sie wollte eine Abtreibung vornehmen?", fragte Shinichi entsetzt. "Aber-"

Shunsaku sah den Jungen ernst an.

"Ich habe mich sofort gegen ihre Pläne ausgesprochen und versuchte immer wieder, sie davon abzubringen."

"Hast du es geschafft?", fragte Shinichi leise. "Hat sie das Baby ausgetragen?"

Shunsaku nickte.

"Ja. Hätte sie es nicht getan, wärst du nie geboren worden."

Shinichi öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. Er war sprachlos. Das konnte doch nur eins bedeuten... oder nicht? Shunsaku fuhr fort.

"Das Baby war Yusaku. Es war dein Vater."

"Ach du Sch-!"

Shinichi verstummte sofort. Nein, jetzt konnte er doch nicht fluchen. Nicht in Gegenwart seines Grossvaters.

Shunsaku begann wieder zu sprechen.

"Ich musste höllisch aufpassen, dass deine Grossmutter nicht doch noch einen Weg fand, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen. Bis zu einer gewissen Zeit war die Abtreibung legal, später dann nicht mehr. Bis zu jener Zeit war es ein einziger Spiessrutenlauf für mich. Wenn ich nur daran denke..." Shunsaku verstummte ganz kurz, ehe er weitersprach. "Bei den Routineuntersuchungen, zu denen ich sie regelrecht hatte zwingen müssen, erfuhr ich aber jedes Mal, dass mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung war. Bei einer dieser Untersuchungen erfuhren wir dann auch, welches Geschlecht das Baby haben würde. Ein Junge." Shunsaku lächelte kurz. "Ich hatte mir immer einen Jungen als Erstgeborenen gewünscht."

Shinichis Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Welcher Mann und werdende Vater wünschte sich schon nicht einen Jungen? Ein Junge, das war doch der Traum eines jeden Mannes. Das war auch sein Traum gewesen, auch wenn er niemandem davon erzählt hatte. Shinichi schwieg jedoch nach wie vor, damit Shunsaku in Ruhe und ohne Unterbrechung fortfahren konnte.

"Endlich, nach ziemlich genau neun Monaten, die aus Angst und Argwohn bestanden und meine Nerven sehr beanspruchten, setzten die Wehen bei ihr ein. Ich war einerseits aufgeregt, andererseits aber auch furchtbar in Sorge. Würde bei der Geburt alles gut gehen? War das Baby gesund? Würde es Komplikationen geben? Diese und ähnliche Fragen quälten mich. Du kannst es dir wahrscheinlich denken, nicht?"

Shinichi nickte nur, und Shunsaku seufzte.

"Ich wollte bei der Geburt meines Sohnes dabei sein. Deine Grossmutter hingegen wollte das nicht. Sie wollte mich einfach nicht dabeihaben, und ich bin sicher, wäre ich tatsächlich nicht anwesend gewesen, hätte sie Yusaku gleich nach der Geburt zur Adoption freigegeben. Mein Baby, mein kleiner Junge, bei irgendwelchen fremden Leuten. Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung für jemanden wie mich..."

Das fand auch Shinichi, der nun genau wie Shunsaku fast schon geistesabwesend zu Boden sah. Was wäre aus seinem Vater geworden, hätte Shunsaku nicht so sehr um ihn gekämpft? Wäre er jemals der erfolgreiche Schriftsteller geworden, der er heute war? Oder hätte das Leben anderes für ihn in Planung gehabt?

"Jedenfalls...", begann Shunsaku wieder und hob den Blick. "Ich war bei Yusakus Geburt dabei, genau wie ich es wollte. Aber es war alles andere als schön. Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, Shinichi. Die Geburt an sich war wirklich toll und voller Emotionen. Ich wurde immerhin Vater! Aber die Person, die alles zerstörte, war deine Grossmutter." Shunsaku verstummte wieder kurz. "Die Geburt an sich verlief problemlos und war nach nur zwanzig Minuten ausgestanden. Ich hätte mir das im Traum nicht vorstellen können. Eine reibungslose Entbindung, und ein gesundes und quietschlebendiges Baby. Was hätte man sich da als frischgebackener Vater sonst noch wünschen können?"

Shinichi ahnte, dass gleich noch ein Aber kommen musste. Und tatsächlich...

"Aber deine Grossmutter, sie-" Shunsaku verstummte erneut und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Deine Grossmutter. Sie wollte nach wie vor keine Kinder, selbst nach der Geburt nicht. Sie wollte keine Familie gründen, ich sah es ihr an. Sie hätte Yusaku wirklich am liebsten in ein Heim oder eben zur Adoption freigegeben, doch als ich mich vehement dagegen gewehrt habe, da..."

"Was hat sie da gemacht?", fragte Shinichi fast flüsternd. Er ahnte Schlimmes. Shunsaku seufzte.

"Als sie sich von der Geburt erholt hatte, hatte sie mir Yusaku einfach in die Arme gedrückt und war verschwunden", erzählte er niedergeschlagen. "Sie kehrte nicht zurück, ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen."

Shinichi wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Es war zu schrecklich.

"Sie hat euch im Stich gelassen? _Grossmutter hat euch im Stich gelassen?_"

Shunsaku nickte wieder und schloss die Augen.

"Für sie war Yusaku nichts weiter als ein Unfall, während er für mich das Beste war, das mir je passiert war. Aber wie gesagt, sie wollte Yusaku nicht. Sie wollte keine Familie, keine Kinder. Sie wollte keine Mutter sein. Mit einem einfachen Lebewohl war sie aus meinem und Yusakus Leben verschwunden. Und ich stand alleine da, mit meinem neugeborenen Sohn im Arm. Mit dem kleinen Yusaku Kudo, der nun ohne Mutter aufwachsen musste."

"Moment mal", warf Shinichi endlich ein und sah Shunsaku fragend an. "Ihr seid nicht verheiratet gewesen, oder?"

Sein Grossvater schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein."

"Hätte das Baby, ich meine mein Vater, dann aber nicht den Namen seiner Mutter tragen müssen?"

"Eigentlich schon", gab Shunsaku nach kurzem Schweigen zu. "Aber sie wollte nichts mit Yusaku zu tun haben. Absolut gar nichts. Also blieb mir nur eins übrig, um ihn bei mir behalten zu können. Ich adoptierte ihn."

"Und das ging? Einfach so?"

"Ja, einfach so. Es wurden keine grossen Fragen gestellt, weil klar war, dass ich sein leiblicher Vater war. Schon einen Tag später war es offiziell. Yusaku hat die eine Nacht noch im Krankenhaus verbracht, zur Sicherheit, wie man mir sagte, aber dann konnte ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen. Mein Leben als alleinerziehender Vater begann."

Shunsaku seufzte erneut.

"Ich hatte mir so sehr eine Familie gewünscht, und dann so etwas. Yusaku tat mir sehr leid, doch er hat sich all die Monate und Jahre wacker geschlagen. Er hatte fleissig gelernt, und ich erkannte bald, dass er hochintelligent war. Aber trotzdem hatte er nie nach seiner Mutter gefragt, was mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erstaunt hatte", fügte Shunsaku dann noch hinzu.

Shinichi zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hoch.

"Vater hat nie nach seiner Mutter gefragt? Wirklich nie?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung..."

Shinichi sah Shunsaku traurig an. Jetzt war ihm alles klar. _Darum_ also hatte sein Vater nie von seiner Kindheit erzählt! Sie war aber auch eine Geschichte, die man nicht gerne erzählen wollte. _Seine Mutter hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, kaum war er geboren worden_! Shinichi sah wieder zu Boden, während ihm nur eine Frage im Kopf herumspukte: Wusste Yusaku, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht wollte, oder wusste er es nicht? Shinichi würde die Antwort auf diese Frage wohl nie erfahren... Aber er konnte dafür eine andere Frage stellen, bei der er auf jeden Fall eine Antwort bekommen würde.

"Hattest du denn später keine Frau mehr, mit der du-?"

Sofort unterbrach ihn Shunsaku.

"Nein. Ich hatte nie mehr eine Frau, nicht mal mehr eine Freundin. Ich hatte schlicht und einfach keine Zeit, da ich mich um einen kleinen Sohn zu kümmern hatte. Weibliche Hilfe hätte ich trotzdem gut gebrauchen können, aber... ich blieb für den Rest meines Lebens alleine."

"Und wie war es mit deiner Arbeit?", fragte Shinichi.

"Hm?"

"Ich meine, du musstest doch wieder arbeiten gehen, oder nicht?"

Shunsaku schob sich wieder seine Brille hoch.

"Nein. Ich war Privatdetektiv, als Yusaku geboren wurde. Ich musste zwar meinen Beruf aufgeben, aber während meiner Zeit als Verbrecherjäger habe ich viel verdient. Es war genug, um Jahre davon leben zu können."

"Wolltest du denn später nicht wieder eine Frau suchen?"

Shunsaku seufzte wie schon so oft.

"Shinichi", sagte er dann. "Die Männer der Kudo-Familie waren und sind immer treu. Für uns alle gab und gibt es nur eine einzige grosse Liebe. Das begann schon bei meinem Grossvater und zog sich von Generation zu Generation weiter, bis zu dir. Wir alle haben nur eine einzige Frau in unser Herz gelassen. Das ist bei dir doch auch so, du brauchst es gar nicht abzustreiten."

Da hatte Shunsaku allerdings Recht, überlegte Shinichi. Auch er liebte nur ein einziges Mädchen. Warum hatte er nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es auch bei seinen Vorfahren so gewesen war?

"Ist es nicht so?"

"Doch, doch."

Shinichi verstummte und sah wieder zu Boden, und auch Shunsaku blieb still. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, es herrschte Totenstille. Bis plötzlich-

_"Vater..."_

Eine Stimme drang an ihre Ohren. Shinichi erkannte sie gar nicht und dachte, es wäre Shunsakus Stimme, doch als er hochsah, bemerkte er, dass er es nicht war. Dass er es nicht gewesen sein konnte. Dennoch war sich Shinichi überhaupt nicht sicher.

"Hast du...?"

Shunsaku schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund, um zu signalisieren, dass der junge Detektiv still sein sollte.

_"Vater..."_

Erneut erklang die für Shinichi so fremd wirkende Stimme, doch plötzlich hatte sie einen vertrauten Unterton. Er sah Shunsaku an, an dessen Gesichtsausdruck er sah, dass sein Grossvater die Stimme genau kannte. Und auch Shinichi selber kannte sie nun. Die nächsten Worte waren der Beweis dafür.

_"Vater, bitte. Falls Shinichi bei dir ist, schicke ihn bitte zurück. Ich brauche ihn. Seine Mutter braucht ihn. Und Ran braucht ihn auch. Schick ihn zurück, ich flehe dich an. Bitte, Vater. Schick Shinichi zurück."_

Es war tatsächlich die Stimme von Yusaku!

Shinichi wusste nicht warum, doch ihm schossen plötzlich Tränen in die Augen. War es, weil er einfach nur froh war, Yusakus Stimme wieder zu hören? Oder war es aus einem völlig anderen Grund?

"Hast du gehört?", fragte Shunsaku leise. Shinichi strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte. "Willst du ihn sehen?", fragte der Ältere weiter. Der junge Detektiv hob den Kopf.

"Wie bitte?"

"Willst du ihn sehen?", wiederholte sein Grossvater, wartete dann jedoch keine Antwort mehr ab. Mit Schwung stand er auf und wischte gleich mit einer leichten, kreisförmigen Handbewegung buchstäblich den weissen Nebel vor ihm weg. Shunsaku ermöglichte Shinichi so, einen Blick ins Irdische zu werfen. Der junge Detektiv war fassungslos, kam dann aber ebenfalls schwankend auf die Beine. Vor ihm erschien ein viereckiger Raum, der einem Krankenzimmer eines Klinikums sehr ähnelte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen jedoch erkannte er, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein solches Zimmer handelte. Es war aber nicht ein beliebiges Krankenzimmer, nein. Es war _sein_ Zimmer.

Klar und deutlich sah Shinichi nun den Raum und die sich darin befindenden Personen. Mit einem Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, sah er seinen eigenen, aus Knochen, Muskeln und Haut bestehenden, jedoch leblosen Körper auf dem Bett liegen. Er war von Ärzten umkreist, die mit der Herz-Lungen-Massage und einem Defibrillator versuchten, ihn wiederzubeleben. Bisher waren ihre Mühen erfolglos, auch wenn das EKG, an dem sein Körper immer noch angeschlossen war, hin und wieder einen einzelnen Herzschlag aufzeichnete.

Der Schmerz, der in diesem Moment wieder durch seine Brust schoss, war also einerseits sein Herzschlag, andererseits der Stromstoss, den die Ärzte ihm versetzten, um sein Herz wieder regelmässig zum Schlagen zu bringen.

Shinichi musterte seinen dünnen, ausgemergelten Körper. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Ein kreideweisses Gesicht, spröde, aufgesprungene Lippen, dünne Arme, auf denen sich die Schnitte, die er sich selbst beigebracht hatte, rot von der weissen Haut abzeichneten. Es war kein schöner Anblick, im Gegenteil. Er war unerträglich.

Schnell wandte Shinichi seinen Blick von seinem Körper ab und wandte sich stattdessen seinen Eltern zu. Sie standen zusammen mit Ran nur wenige Meter neben seinem Bett. Yukiko und Ran hielten sich weinend umklammert und baten die Ärzte immer wieder, nicht aufzugeben. Ihre Stimmen waren ganz leise, Shinichi musste fast von deren Lippen lesen, so leise waren sie.

Yusaku war äusserlich ganz ruhig, das konnte Shinichi deutlich sehen. Jedoch glitzerten in seinen Augenwinkeln Tränen. Tränen der Angst. Tränen der Hoffnung.

Im Gegensatz zu den Stimmen der beiden Frauen hörte Shinichi seine Stimme laut und deutlich.

_"Vater, ich bitte dich.__ Bitte... Schick Shinichi zurück."_

Shunsaku trat nun neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Enkels. Yusakus Sohn sah fragend zu ihm hoch.

"Warum bittet mein Vater dich darum? Er weiss doch ganz genau, dass ich... tot bin."

Shunsakus nächste Worte allerdings konnte der Junge nicht mal erahnen.

"Du bist nicht tot, Shinichi."

"WAS?"

Shinichi riss ungläubig die Augen auf, und ihm fiel wieder die Kinnlade herunter. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. "Quatsch. Quatsch mit Sauce! Der Lungenkrebs hat mich besiegt. Er hat mich dahingerafft. Natürlich bin ich tot!"

Nein, das bist du nicht", gluckste Shunsaku erfreut und grinste ihn breit an. "Jedenfalls noch nicht. Dein Herz schlägt noch, wenn auch unregelmässig."

"Aber... warum bin ich dann hier? Das hier ist doch das Jenseits, oder nicht?"

"Junge, Junge, Junge", sagte Shunsaku und grinste ihn immer noch breit an. "Hast du noch nie etwas von Nahtod-Erfahrungen gehört?"

Shinichi blieb stumm, während er weiterhin Shunsaku anstarrte. Doch, das hatte er. Nahtod-Erfahrungen waren eine Sache, die zeitgleich faszinierend, andererseits aber auch beängstigend war, und die bei Menschen oft die Vorstellungskraft überstieg. Aber er hatte nie im Traum daran gedacht, dass er selbst solch eine Erfahrung mal machen würde. Nie. Und dass er dabei auch gleich noch seinen Grossvater treffen würde, sowieso nicht. Das alles war zu... unwahrscheinlich.

Die Erkenntnis sickerte langsam in Shinichis Gehirn, dennoch war es immer noch kaum zu glauben.

"Ich... bin also nicht tot?"

"Nein."

"Das heisst, ich kann zurück?"

"Wenn du das willst, ja."

"Ich bin nicht tot...", wiederholte Shinichi und spürte, wie seine Knie wieder weich wurden. Dieses Mal jedoch konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten.

"Du bist nicht tot", wiederholte Shunsaku lächelnd. "Yusaku weiss das auch."

Shinichi sah wieder zu seinem Vater, der gerade eine Träne wegwischte.

"Vater...", murmelte er, während ihm selbst wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er freute sich, dass Yusaku nach wie vor um ihn kämpfte.

Shinichi erkannte es. Diesbezüglich sprach Yusaku eine deutliche Sprache, obwohl er einfach nur dastand.

_Er__ wusste es ganz genau_.

Noch war nichts verloren. Noch war Shinichi, sein Sohn, nicht verloren. Noch zeigte sein Herz Aktivität an, auch wenn es nur geringfügige und unregelmässige Anzeichen waren. Aber... warum war das eigentlich so?

Und wieder wusste Shunsaku, was in Shinichi vorging.

"Kurz bevor du hierher gekommen bist, hattest du einen Herzstillstand. Sie alle", mit diesen Worten deutete Shunsaku auf die Personen im Krankenzimmer. "Sie alle dachten, du wärst bereits tot. Ebenso Yusaku. Er und auch deine Freundin waren die letzten, die diese scheinbare Tatsache akzeptiert hatten. Die allerletzten."

Shinichi fragte sich erst gar nicht, woher sein Grossvater das alles wusste. Es war schon gruselig genug, dass er überhaupt mit ihm sprechen konnte. Immerhin war Shunsaku schon seit zig Jahren tot, und er selbst stand momentan direkt an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod.

Shinichis Blick fiel auf Ran und seine Mutter Yukiko, die ebenfalls um ihn bangten, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seinen Vater lenkte. Wieder ertönte Yusakus Stimme, die im Gegensatz zu denen der beiden Frauen immer noch laut und deutlich war. Dieses Mal waren seine Worte an seinen Sohn direkt gerichtet.

_"Halt durch Shinichi. Halt bitte durch."_

Wieder wischte er sich eine Träne weg.

Shunsaku legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Enkels.

"Sieh ihn dir an, Shinichi. Sieh dir Yusaku an. Er weint. Wegen dir. Er will dich nicht gehen lassen. Er will dich zurückhaben."

"Ich sehe es", murmelte Shinichi nur.

"Siehst du jetzt auch, was für eine starke Verbindung zwischen ihm und dir besteht? Und obwohl ihr getrennt seid, schafft ihr es immer wieder, mit euren Herzen zu kommunizieren, du und dein Vater. Auch wenn du ihn schon des Öfteren am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hättest", fügte Shunsaku zwinkernd hinzu, dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Er kann deinen Tod nicht ertragen. Er will dich wirklich zurückhaben."

"Ich kann wirklich wieder zurück? Ganz sicher?"

Shunsakus Stimme war ganz ruhig.

"Wenn du zurück willst, kannst du das auch. Aber du kannst auch hier bleiben und die irdischen Leiden hinter dir lassen. Der Krebs hat deinen Körper ganz schön in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, ob zu zurückkehren willst. Ganz allein deine."

"Ich habe wirklich die Wahl?"

"Oh ja."

Shinichi blieb stumm und dachte nach. Währenddessen drückte Shunsaku ihn sanft an sich und fuhr fort. "Ich weiss, was du in den letzten paar Wochen alles durchgemacht hast. Es wäre das Beste für dich, wenn du das alles jetzt beenden würdest."

Shinichi seufzte und schloss die Augen.

"Vielleicht das Beste für mich, aber nicht das Beste für meine Eltern. Und schon gar nicht das Beste für Ran."

"Und auch das ist eine Eigenschaft der Kudos", sagte Shunsaku. "Die Bedürfnisse anderer in den Vordergrund und die eigenen in den Hintergrund stellen. Es ist so typisch für uns. Diesbezüglich könnte Ran glatt ebenfalls eine Kudo sein. Aber so, wie ich das mitbekommen habe, wird sie ja bald eine. Eine gute Wahl hast du getroffen, ich gratuliere. Ein hübsches Mädchen hast du dir da ausgesucht. Ein sehr hübsches Mädchen ist sie, genau wie die Frau meines Sohnes." Shunsaku verstummte kurz, das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Deine Grossmutter war auch kein hässliches Entlein, aber... es hat trotzdem nicht geklappt. Leider. Nur Schönheit bringt nichts, es muss auch Liebe dahinter stecken."

"Aber an dir lag es nicht", versuchte Shinichi seinen Grossvater aufzumuntern.

Shunsaku seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Ja... Es hat einfach nicht so sein sollen. Aber ich bin froh, dass Yusaku eine liebende und fürsorgliche Frau gefunden und einen wunderbaren Sohn in die Welt gestellt hat."

"Apropos Vater...", begann Shinichi plötzlich mit leiser Stimme und sah wieder in Shunsakus Gesicht hoch. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass sein Grossvater, also dein Vater, an Lungenkrebs gestorben ist. Stimmt das?"

Ja, das stimmt", antwortete Shunsaku. "Ich war da gerade erst 18, also ein Jahr bevor ich deine Grossmutter kennenlernte. Jedenfalls... zu jener Zeit war ich ziemlich sauer auf meinen Vater. Ich war drauf und dran mit Sack und Pack aus unserer Wohnung auszuziehen. Mein Vater wollte das nicht und wollte mich zwingen, zu bleiben. Aber wie es eben so ist, wenn man mit 18 den eigenen Kopf durchsetzen will... Du kennst das alles ja."

Shinichi nickte und war gespannt, was sein Grossvater noch so erzählen würde. "Ich hörte also nicht auf ihn und verliess die Wohnung, nachdem wir uns an einem Abend heftig und lautstark gestritten hatten."

"Oh", sagte Shinichi nur. Shunsaku seufzte erneut.

"Ich hatte genug Geld bei mir, um mich in einem Hotel niederzulassen. Als ich eine Woche nach meinem Weggang zu Hause anrief, ging niemand ran. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und lebte mein neues, aufregendes Leben weiter. Wiederum eine Woche später erfuhr ich per Zufall, dass mein Vater im Krankenhaus lag. Ich hegte schon immer einen grossen Hass gegen Krankenhäuser. Eine Eigenschaft, die du übrigens von mir hast", fügte Shunsaku hinzu, fuhr dann aber fort. "Jedenfalls... nicht mal an diesem so verhassten Ort konnten mein Vater und ich uns wieder versöhnen, es kam wieder zum Streit. Wütend verliess ich das Krankenhaus. Einen Tag später jedoch hatte ich mich beruhigt, ich wollte mich bei ihm für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Trotz meiner Abneigung gegen das Gebäude ging ich wieder dahin, aber... da war mein Vater schon gestorben."

Shinichi konnte nichts sagen, der Kloss, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, war zu gross. Shunsaku hatte selber plötzlich Mühe zu sprechen. Seine nächsten Worte klangen tieftraurig.

"Ich erfuhr von einem Arzt, dass mein Vater schon seit Längerem an Lungenkrebs gelitten hatte. Er hatte es mir nur nie gesagt, weil er mich nicht beunruhigen wollte. Sieben Monate, nachdem er die Diagnose erhalten hatte, ist er gestorben. Sieben wenige, kurze Monate..."

Shunsakus Stimme brach ab, er sah traurig zu Boden.

Shinichi fiel plötzlich etwas ein. Diese Aussage kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

_"Du zeigst exakt die gleichen Symptome wie mein Grossvater. Und wenn... wenn es wirklich genau gleich ist wie bei ihm, dann bleiben dir noch sieben Monate."_

Das hatte Yusaku mal zu ihm gesagt...

Shunsakus Seufzen lenkte Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

"Ich habe es nicht geschafft, mich wieder mit meinem Vater zu versöhnen. Du, der du dich auch mit deinem Vater zerstritten hast, aber schon. Du hast es geschafft."

Erneut traten Tränen in Shinichis Augen, doch dieses Mal nicht wegen Yusaku oder ihm, sondern wegen Shunsaku selbst. Traurig sah er seinen Grossvater an.

"Warum konnte ich dich nicht kennen lernen, als du noch gelebt hast? Mein Vater hat mir nie von dir erzählt!"

Shunsaku sah ihn trübselig an.

"Weil er lange daran geknabbert hatte. Und wahrscheinlich jetzt noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg ist."

"Darüber?"

Wieder seufzte Shunsaku, dann sah er Shinichi mit ernstem Blick an.

"Ich wurde umgebracht."

Shinichis Kinnlade klappte wieder herunter.

_"Umgebracht?__ Du?"_

Shunsaku nickte, er hatte sich wieder einigermassen gefasst.

"Auch Yukiko Fujimine hatte mich nie kennen gelernt. Yusaku war gerade erst 17, als ich starb, aber seine zukünftige Frau lernte er erst mit 19 kennen. Ich wurde also umgebracht, bevor du überhaupt geboren wurdest. Dein Vater, der genau wie mein Grossvater, mein Vater und ich den Detektivberuf gewählt hatten, hatte als seinen letzten Fall meinen Mörder zur Strecke gebracht. Dann hat er sich vom Detektivleben verabschiedet und begonnen, sich als Kriminalschriftsteller einen Namen zu machen. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, dass ihm irgendwann dasselbe wie mir geschah. Und sollte er zu dieser Zeit Kinder haben, hätten sie natürlich ohne Vater weiterleben müssen. Yusaku wollte das alles nicht, also hat er vorgesorgt. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass seine Kinder einen Vater hatten. Doch bevor es überhaupt soweit war, hatte er den Beruf unserer Familie an den Nagel gehängt. Es war eine reine Vorsichtsmassnahme."

Shinichi blieb nach wie vor stumm. Schon lange hatte er sich gefragt, warum sein Vater Yusaku, der ein sehr erfolgreicher Detektiv war, plötzlich auf die Bremse getreten war und den Beruf aufgegeben hatte. Jetzt hatte er die Antwort. Er hatte es wegen ihm getan_... Einzig und allein wegen ihm_.

Er warf wieder einen Blick ins irdische Leben zu seinem Vater. Nach wie vor bangte dieser um ihn, er hatte trotz der langen Zeit, in der sein Sohn nun schon bei Shunsaku war, die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Oder war es erst einen Augenblick her, seit er seinen Grossvater getroffen hatte? Hier in dieser weissen, nebligen Umgebung war es sehr schwer, sich einen Eindruck der vergangenen Zeit zu machen. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, zu sagen, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war...

"Ich war übrigens 37, als ich starb", ergriff Shunsaku nach kurzem Schweigen wieder das Wort. "Und ich war zwanzig, als Yusaku geboren wurde. Genau wie bei euch beiden also."

"Du siehst aber nicht aus wie... Moment", unterbrach Shinichi sich selbst. "Wenn mein Vater 17 war, und du 37, als du... Dann müsstest du jetzt ja rein theoretisch 56 Jahre alt sein."

"Ganz recht, mein Junge."

"Du siehst aber überhaupt nicht aus wie 56", sagte Shinichi mit nüchterner Stimme und sah wieder zu seinem Grossvater hoch. "Du siehst aus wie-" Er unterbrach sich wieder, dann seufzte er. "Ich gebe es auf. Es ist so schwer, überhaupt ein Alter bei dir zu schätzen."

"Ganz recht", wiederholte Shunsaku und konnte endlich wieder lächeln. "Der Körper altert nach dem Tod nicht mehr. Aber auch das ist so eine Sache: Den Kudos sieht man das Alter einfach nicht an."

Bei diesen Worten schob er wie schon so oft seine Brille wieder die Nase hoch. Etwas, was Shinichi plötzlich mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

Shunsaku antwortete, bevor Shinichi überhaupt an die Frage dachte.

"Wir alle, also alle Kudos, mussten uns mit 18 eine Brille zulegen. Das reichte von deinem Ururgrossvater bis zu deinem Vater. Und ich bezweifle, dass es bei dir anders sein wird. Du bist jetzt 16, in zwei Jahren wirst du bemerken, dass sich deine Augen verschlechtern."

"Ich werde eine Brille tragen?"

"Ja."

"Oha. Was Ran wohl dazu sagen wird?"

Shunsaku zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie wird es sicher verstehen."

Shinichi sah Shunsaku mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an. Scheinbar wusste er restlos alles über seine Familie. Die Gründe, warum jemand etwas getan oder nicht getan hatte. Plötzlich brannte Shinichi eine Frage auf der Zunge, die er seinen eigenen Vater nie getraut hatte zu stellen.

"Grossvater... weisst du vielleicht, warum ich ein Einzelkind bin?"

Shunsaku antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Das solltest du Yusaku fragen, er kann es dir viel besser erklären. Aber eins kann ich schon sagen: es hat mit dir zu tun."

Fragend sah Shinichi ihn an.

"Mit mir? Inwiefern?"

"Böse Zungen waren damals laut geworden und haben dich für das verantwortlich gemacht. Dabei konntest du gar nichts dafür. Du warst ein unschuldiges Baby. Babys können niemandem etwas zuleide tun."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Wenn man es jetzt böse sagen will, bist du schuld, dass du keine Geschwister hast. Aber glaub mir, du trägst absolut keine Schuld. Es war das Leben, das Schicksal, oder wie du es nennen magst."

"Warum-?"

Kaum hatte Shinichi das Wort in den Mund genommen, wurde er schon von Shunsaku unterbrochen.

"Hör mir zu, Junge. Frag Yusaku danach, er weiss es viel besser."

Shinichi schwieg, ehe ihm die nächste Frage einfiel.

"Lebt Grossmutter noch?"

Shunsaku sah Shinichi mit einem besorgten Blick an.

"Ja, sie lebt noch. Aber mach dich bloss nicht auf die Suche nach ihr. Sie würde dich nicht erkennen. Oder schlimmer, dich gar ignorieren. Obwohl ich denke, dass sie sehr wohl weiss, wer du bist. Durch deinen Namen und dein Aussehen ist sonnenklar, von wem du abstammst. Es ist sonnenklar, von welcher Familie du ein Mitglied bist."

"Okay", sagte Shinichi leise.

"Versprich es mir. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht auf die Suche nach ihr machst."

Shinichi sah seinen Grossvater an. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen war es ihm sehr wichtig.

"Ich verspreche es."

Shunsaku lächelte erleichtert.

"Danke."

Jetzt sahen beide gleichzeitig zu der Stelle, die Shunsaku vom Nebel befreit hatte und die immer noch den Blick ins Irdische gewährte. Beide, der alte und der junge Kudo, sahen zu Yusaku, dem Vater, der gleichzeitig auch der Sohn war. Jetzt aber verschwand das Bild langsam, es wurde immer undeutlicher. Bis alles wieder ganz weiss war. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass dort mal eine Art Fenster gewesen war.

"Es ist so unfair", murmelte Shinichi plötzlich. "Einfach unfair."

Shunsaku zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte ja doch nichts ändern.

"Mein Leben ist schon seit langem zu Ende, Shinichi. Nicht aber dein Leben. Deines ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Du bist erst 16, du stehst erst am Anfang. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig, wenn du hier bleiben würdest."

"Hm", machte Shinichi zustimmend, dann atmete er tief durch.

Eine letzte, allerletzte Sache musste er aber noch ansprechen, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Immerhin gab es einen Grund, warum er überhaupt hier in diesem weissen Nichts gelandet war.

"Aber... wenn ich zurückgehe, was ist dann mit dem Krebs?"

Shunsaku winkte ab und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Er lächelte wieder.

"Ach der. Lass das meine Sorge sein."

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Deine Sorge?"

"Ich schulde Yusaku noch etwas, weisst du..."

Shunsaku lächelte immer noch. "Geh jetzt."

Shinichi holte erneut tief Luft. In seinen Augen glitzerten wieder Tränen.

"Danke, Grossvater. Danke für alles. Ich bin froh, dich getroffen und kennengelernt zu haben."

Shunsaku lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Shinichi", sagte er. "Irgendwann. Früher oder später. Wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist. Und jetzt geh, du wirst schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Ausserdem...", fügte sein Grossvater dann hinzu. "Hast du deiner Freundin Ran nicht etwas Wichtiges versprochen?"

Shunsaku zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Leb wohl, Grossvater. Äh, ich meine..." Shinichi verstummte verlegen. Shunsaku grinste ihn an.

"Schon okay. Richte Yusaku schöne Grüsse von mir aus, ja?"

"Werde ich machen."

Zum ersten, einzigen und letzten Mal nahm Shunsaku Shinichi in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sofort durchströmte den jungen Detektiv wieder diese unerklärliche Wärme. Er war dankbar. Er war unendlich dankbar seinem Grossvater gegenüber.

"Viel Glück, junger Shinichi Kudo. Viel Glück."

Er liess Shinichi wieder los und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Anschliessend hob Shunsaku die Hand zum Gruss und lächelte, dann drehte er sich um. Shinichi sah ihm nach, ebenfalls mit erhobener Hand, und als er einmal blinzelte, war Shunsaku Kudo verschwunden. Shinichi war wieder alleine. Jetzt aber fühlte er sich nicht mehr niedergeschlagen, sondern zuversichtlich. Und glücklich.

Shinichi drehte sich um und erblickte eine Art tunnelartigen Durchgang, der sich plötzlich geformt hatte. Er bestand aus einem anderen Weiss als seine Umgebung, so dass er deutlich zu erkennen war. Shinichi wusste, er musste nur durch diesen Tunnel gehen...

Er setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen, zögerte jedoch plötzlich und blieb stehen. Wollte er überhaupt noch zurück? Wollte er wirklich wieder zurück? Wollte er wirklich wieder Schmerzen verspüren und leiden...?

Shinichi warf einen Blick zurück, dorthin, wo Shunsaku vor wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden war. Er könnte genauso gut hier bleiben. Hier war es schön... Es war angenehm, ruhig, friedlich. Im irdischen Leben warteten Schmerzen, Mord und Sorgen auf ihn. Shinichi drehte dem Durchgang den Rücken zu. Er hatte die Wahl, hatte Shunsaku gesagt. Es war seine Entscheidung... Aber dann kamen ihm die Worte seines Grossvaters in den Sinn.

_Hast du deiner Freundin__ Ran nicht etwas Wichtiges versprochen?_

Shinichi straffte die Schultern und reckte das Kinn. Doch, er hatte ihr etwas versprochen. Etwas sehr Wichtiges. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Ran wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Und auch seine Eltern wollten ihn nicht verlieren. Er konnte einfach nicht hier bleiben.

_Ich schulde Yusaku noch etwas, weisst du..._

Shunsaku hatte das nicht ohne Grund gesagt. Die Welt konnte vielleicht ohne Shinichi leben, nicht aber Ran. Die Welt brauchte ihn nicht. Ran hingegen schon. Und seine Eltern ebenfalls.

Shinichi drehte sich um. Er hatte sich endgültig entschieden.

"Ich komme zurück", murmelte er. "Bis gleich."

Im irdischen Leben richteten sich die Ärzte plötzlich freudig auf und jubelten laut.

"Wir haben ihn wieder! _Wir haben ihn wieder!"_

**Kapitel 9: Yusakus ****Geschichte**

Ohne irgendwelche Geräusche zu verursachen betrat Ran wie schon so oft Shinichis Krankenzimmer. Stumm näherte sie sich ihrem Verlobten, der, seit dessen Herz wieder regelmässig schlug, sein Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt hatte. Wann es endlich so weit war? Genau diese Frage schwirrte ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die alten, vertrockneten Blumen gegen frische austauschte und auch gleich frisches Wasser in die Vase füllte.

Kurz strich sie sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Auge, dann setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, der direkt neben Shinichis Bett stand und auf dem bis vor wenigen Minuten noch Yukiko gesessen hatte. Traurig liess sie den Blick über ihren Verlobten gleiten.

Regungslos lag Shinichi im Bett. Er war immer noch kreideweiss im Gesicht, sehr dünn und sah nach wie vor wie ein Toter aus. Seine Haut war weiss, die unzähligen Schnitte an seinen Armen stachen leuchtend rot hervor, und der kleine, dünne Schlauch, der in seiner Nase steckte, der ihn aber mit allem versorgte, was er zum Überleben brauchte, verschönerte seinen Anblick auch nicht gerade. Das EKG, an dem er schon seit Tagen angeschlossen war, zeichnete seit seiner Rückkehr ins irdische Leben immer regelmässige Herzschläge auf. Dieses Gerät und die regelmässige Atmung waren die einzigen zwei Zeichen, die bestätigten, dass Shinichi noch am Leben war.

In dem Moment, in dem Ran nach seiner Hand greifen wollte, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Yusaku Kudo trat ein, und genauso leise wie Ran vorhin näherte er sich dem jungen Paar.

"Irgendwas Neues?", fragte er fast flüsternd.

Ran schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Nein", brachte sie mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, bevor sich wieder eine ihrer Tränen selbstständig machte.

Yusaku seufzte, dann legte er eine Hand auf Rans Schulter.

"Du darfst nicht den Mut verlieren, Ran", sagte er und drückte leicht zu. "Das ist in einer solchen Situation entscheidend. Verzweiflung ist ein schlechter Ratgeber." Yusaku machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. "Hoffnung aber erzeugt positive Energie, die sich auf den Kranken überträgt und die Heilung begünstigt."

"Meinen Sie?"

"Ich bin ganz sicher."

"Dann... sind Sie der Meinung, dass Shinichi wieder gesund wird? Auch wegen dem Krebs?"

"Ich hoffe es sehr", sagte Yusaku, aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Schreckensminuten während Shinichis Wiederbelebung zurück. "Ich habe es zumindest im Gefühl. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er wieder aufwachen wird."

Ran sah zu Yusaku hoch.

"Hoffen wir es..."

Sie wandte sich wieder Shinichi zu, schniefte und strich sich über die Augen. Das tagelange Warten hatte sie zermürbt, sie fertig gemacht. Ran hatte wenig geschlafen, weswegen sich dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen gebildet hatten. Ausserdem hatte sie noch mehr abgenommen, sowohl Yukiko und Yusaku als auch die Ärzte machten sich langsam Sorgen um sie. Ran jedoch wollte keine Hilfe. Sie wollte nur, dass es Shinichi wieder besser ging. Was mit ihr geschah, war ihr im Grunde egal.

Yusaku und Ran sahen sich kurz an, dann wurden beide durch ein leises Geräusch abgelenkt. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment erwachte Shinichi aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zu bedanken.

"Danke... Shunsaku..."

Dann wurde er erneut ohnmächtig. Yusaku erstarrte kurz, ehe er sofort versuchte, Shinichi mit leichten Ohrfeigen wieder aufzuwecken.

"Bleib bei uns, Junge, komm schon! Shinichi!"

Er regte sich nicht. Yusakus Schütteln zeigte auch keine Wirkung, genauso wenig wie Rans Bitten.

Shinichi war wieder und blieb bewusstlos.

Es war zwar nur ein kurzer Augenblick, doch der reichte völlig aus, um Ran neue Hoffnung zu geben. Dennoch brannte ihr jetzt eine Frage auf der Zunge.

"Wer ist Shunsaku?"

Dabei sah sie zu Yusaku hoch, der nur einmal trocken schluckte.

"Herr Kudo? Wissen Sie, wer Shunsaku ist?"

"Ja natürlich, aber das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein...", sagte er zögernd. "Das ist doch unmöglich." Ran verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Es kann nicht sein? Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Shunsaku ist mein Vater. Shinichis Grossvater meine ich", fügte er dann hinzu.

Diese Nachricht überraschte sie zwar, doch Ran verstand es trotzdem nicht.

"Was ist daran denn so unmöglich?"

Yusaku sah Ran in die Augen.

"Weil er tot ist."

"Oh", sagte Ran. "Es tut mir leid."

Der Schriftsteller ignorierte ihre Worte.

"Shinichis Grossvater starb, als ich gerade mal 17 Jahre alt war. Yukiko lernte ich zwei Jahre später kennen. Und da Shinichi erst drei Jahre nach seinem Tod auf die Welt kam, _kann_ er ihn gar nicht kennen. Darum... finde ich es auch..."

"Seltsam?", beendete Ran seinen Satz. Yusaku nickte.

"Wie also kann Shinichi von Shunsaku wissen, obwohl ich ihm nie etwas von ihm erzählt habe?"

Auf diese Frage wusste Ran keine Antwort, doch als sie fragen wollte, warum Yusaku nie von seinem Vater erzählt hatte, klopfte es wieder leise an der Tür. Yukiko Kudo trat ein.

"Na, ihr zwei?", fragte sie mit müder Stimme und kam näher. "Gibt es irgend etwas Neues?"

Ran und Yusaku blieben still, was Yukiko gleich komisch vorkam. Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ist was?"

"Shinichi ist vorhin kurz zu sich gekommen", sagte Yusaku schliesslich. "Und er hat sich bei Shunsaku bedankt."

Yukiko holte tief Luft. Sie war einerseits erleichtert, aber andererseits auch erstaunt.

"Gott sei Dank. Aber... er hat sich bei Shunsaku bedankt? Bei deinem Vater?" Yusaku nickte. "Aber wie kann das sein? Du hast ihm ja nie von ihm erzählt."

"Ich weiss. Aber genau das ist es ja, was mir nicht in den Kopf gehen will."

"Vielleicht..." Yukiko legte die Stirn in Falten. "Vielleicht war es ja eine Nahtod-Erfahrung?"

Diese Idee war Ran gar nicht gekommen, und Yusaku auch nicht.

"Eine Nahtod-Erfahrung?"

Yukiko nickte stumm. "Du meinst, er könnte Shunsaku im Jenseits getroffen haben?"

"Es deutet zumindest alles darauf hin."

Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht, überlegte Yusaku sich. Von dieser Seite aus hatte er das Ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet, aber es war schlüssig. Es konnte eigentlich nur das sein... Er sah wieder seine Frau an.

"Warum bist du jetzt gekommen?"

"Meine Schicht hat vorhin begonnen, weisst du das nicht mehr?"

"Oh."

Durch die fast schon schockierende Neuigkeit über seinen Vater hatte Yusaku total vergessen, dass Yukikos Schicht tatsächlich schon begonnen hatte.

Seit Shinichi den Herzstillstand erlitten hatte und kurz daraufhin wiederbelebt wurde, hielten Yusaku, Yukiko und Ran immer abwechselnd Wache bei ihm. Manchmal sogar zu zweit, während der sich der dritte etwas hinlegte.

"Ich bleibe auch hier", sagte Ran entschieden und liess sich auch nicht mehr von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen, egal was Shinichis Eltern sagten.

"Wie du willst, Ran", sagte Yusaku schliesslich leise. "Gibst du mir bitte Bescheid, wenn etwas ist?"

"Natürlich."

"Danke. Aber überanstrenge dich nicht, ja?"

Die Angesprochene nickte geistesabwesend, während ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon längst wieder bei Shinichi war.

Ein paar Tage später bemerkte Ran etwas Seltsames an ihrem Verlobten. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er zwar kalte Hände, doch er schwitzte ständig. Seine Stirn glühte förmlich, was nur eines bedeuten konnte: Fieber. _Hohes Fieber_.

Ein Arzt, dem dasselbe komisch vorkam, bestätigte es schliesslich. Shinichis Körpertemperatur betrug weit über 40 Grad, er und seine Kollegen begannen wieder, um sein Leben zu bangen. Aber egal was sie versuchten oder taten, das Fieber wollte einfach nicht sinken.

Dann jedoch, innerhalb einer einzigen, kurzen Nacht, sank Shinichis Körpertemperatur bis knapp unter 28 Grad, was den Ärzten wiederum Sorgen bereitete. Das einige von ihnen sogar sehr nervös machte und in helle Aufregung versetzte. Eine solch niedrige Körpertemperatur bedeutete Lebensgefahr. Das war auch Yusaku und den beiden Frauen klar.

Aber egal was die Ärzte versuchten oder anordneten, sie schafften es einfach nicht, etwas am Zustand Shinichis zu verändern. Ran hingegen, die das ständige "Was-sollen-wir-tun?" der Ärzte nach wenigen Tagen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, startete einen eigenen Versuch, ihrem Verlobten zu helfen. Entgegen der Anweisungen der behandelnden Mediziner legte sie sich einfach neben ihren Verlobten ins Bett und versuchte, ihn durch ihre eigene Körpertemperatur zu wärmen. Stundenlang blieb sie bei ihm liegen, sie schlief sogar in seinem Bett, aber es half nicht wirklich etwas. Erst ganze vier Tage später trugen ihre Bemühungen endlich Früchte, denn plötzlich stieg Shinichis Temperatur wieder an. Ran hatte es sofort gespürt.

Yusaku und Yukiko, die diese herzerwärmende Szene natürlich oft miterlebt hatten, wussten, dass Shinichi genau das gleiche für Ran getan hätte, wäre sie an seiner Stelle gewesen. Und, so überlegten sich Yusaku und Yukiko, sie selbst hätten es für den jeweils anderen auch getan.

Nach und nach erreichte Shinichis Körper wieder die normale Temperatur, das Fieber hatte sich verabschiedet.

Aber trotz dieser erstaunlichen Entwicklung und der unübersehbaren Tatsache, dass sich Shinichis Zustand deutlich verbesserte, erlangte er nicht das Bewusstsein. Tagelang warteten Ran, Yukiko und Yusaku, aber er wachte einfach nicht auf. Dennoch waren die beiden Erwachsenen froh, dass Shinichi sich nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr befand und dass das sogar zum Teil Rans Verdienst war.

Sie wünschten, dass ihr Sohn endlich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte. Sie warteten darauf aber noch tagelang, denn erst eine ganze Woche später änderte sich endlich etwas an seinem Zustand.

Es war hell. Hell und freundlich. Und weiss.

Langsam öffnete Shinichi seine Augen.

Schon wieder war alles um ihn herum weiss. Aber... wie konnte das sein? Er war doch zurückgekehrt? Dann sah Shinichi ihn. Den Engel an seiner Seite. Es war aber nicht Shunsaku. Es war ein weiblicher Engel. Ein Engel mit langen, braunen Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen, wie Shinichi wusste. Jetzt allerdings waren die Augen geschlossen.

Der Engel dieses Mal war Ran, seine Verlobte. Wie wunderschön sie immer noch war...

Seine Zunge fühlte sich ziemlich schwer an, doch Shinichi sprach trotzdem.

"Wenn das hier der Himmel ist, will ich nie wieder weg."

Diese Worte waren zwar schleppend und sehr leise, doch Ran, die geschlafen hatte, wachte dadurch trotzdem auf.

"Hallo Ran", sagte Shinichi lächelnd und wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, doch seine Verlobte küsste ihn sofort leidenschaftlich. Sie konnte kaum noch damit aufhören, so froh war sie über sein Erwachen. Die Freudentränen, die ihr gekommen waren, wischte sie kurzerhand weg.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist, Shinichi", sagte sie, sie konnte dann aber die nächsten Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Weinend warf sie sich in Shinichis Arme und war überglücklich, seine tröstende Stimme zu hören, die leise, aber bestimmt auf sie einredete.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt.

"Geht's dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande.

"Ich glaube schon... gut."

Ran warf sich ihm wieder an den Hals.

"Du weisst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, das von dir zu hören", sagte sie und drückte sich noch mal fest an ihn. "Das letzte Mal hast du kein Wort darüber verloren."

"Das letzte Mal?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Das weisst du nicht mehr?"

"Was denn?"

Ran sah Shinichi nachdenklich an. Scheinbar wusste dieser gar nicht mehr, dass er schon mal kurz das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Viel gesagt hatte er da zwar nicht, genauer gesagt waren es ganze zwei Worte. Aber... Sie erklärte es ihm kurz, doch Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Kenntnis davon.

"Na ja, ist ja auch egal." Ran zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah sie plötzlich auf die Uhr.

"Ich muss jetzt leider kurz gehen."

Shinichi entglitt sofort das Lächeln.

"Was? Warum denn?"

"Dein Vater hat mich gebeten, ihn zu benachrichtigen, wenn du aufgewacht bist. Er will dir ein paar Fragen stellen und mit dir reden."

"Kann er das nicht auch noch später machen?"

Ran zuckte schuldbewusst mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe ihn ziemlich verärgert, als ich dich nach deiner Rückkehr nach Tokyo nicht gleich ins Krankenhaus gebracht habe. Ich möchte ihn nicht noch mal verärgern. Verzeih mir bitte, Shinichi."

"Schon gut, es ist ja nicht deine Schuld... Aber wo ist er eigentlich?"

"Dein Vater wird sich wohl noch ausruhen."

"Ausruhen?"

Wir haben immer Wache bei dir gehalten, weisst du...", murmelte Ran, ehe sie Shinichi zum Abschied noch mal küsste und dann in Richtung Tür ging. "Und eigentlich sollte ich auch wieder mal bei Paps vorbeischauen."

"Du warst nicht mehr bei dir zu Hause, seit ich...?"

"Du kennst mich doch, Shinichi", sagte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll und lächelte kurz. "Wenn es dir schlecht geht, kann ich einfach nicht anders, als bei dir zu bleiben. Also, ich komme gleich wieder."

Shinichi blieb stumm, doch ihm kamen plötzlich die Worte seines Grossvaters Shunsaku in den Sinn.

_"__Die Bedürfnisse anderer in den Vordergrund und die eigenen in den Hintergrund stellen. Es ist so typisch für uns. Diesbezüglich könnte Ran glatt ebenfalls eine Kudo sein. Aber so, wie ich das mitbekommen habe, wird sie ja bald eine. Eine gute Wahl hast du getroffen, ich gratuliere. Ein hübsches Mädchen hast du dir da ausgesucht. Ein sehr hübsches Mädchen ist sie."_

Shinichi lächelte, als Ran fröhlich sein Zimmer verliess. Ja, sie war tatsächlich sehr hübsch, das konnte man nicht von der Hand weisen. Er konnte wirklich von Glück reden, eine solche Freundin zu haben.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, ehe er sich wieder der Tür zuwandte, die in diesem Augenblick aufging.

Yusaku Kudo trat ein.

Langsam, fast schon ängstlich näherte er sich seinem Sohn und bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe er einen weiteren Schritt nähertrat. Shinichi jedoch blieb ebenfalls stumm und wartete einfach ab, bis Yusaku etwas sagte.

Dem allerdings schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, denn er blieb still.

Als es Shinichi nach wenigen Augenblicken zu dumm wurde, beschloss er, den Anfang zu machen.

"Ich soll dir schöne Grüsse von Shunsaku ausrichten."

Yusaku sah ihn erst einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann lächelte er erleichtert und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Endlich löste sich seine Zunge.

"Danke... Wie... wie geht es dir?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Eigentlich ganz gut. Nur..."

"Du bist auf dem Weg der Besserung", sagte Yusaku leise. "Aber du bist auch noch sehr schwach." Dann beschloss er jedoch kurzerhand, dass es besser wäre, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen lenkte er das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

"Du hast gesagt, du sollst mir Grüsse von Shunsaku ausrichten."

Shinichi nickte nur und sah ihn an.

"Dann... warst du bei ihm?"

Shinichi nickte wieder, dieses Mal zögernd.

"Du hast mich also gehört?"

Shinichi lächelte.

"_Wir_ haben dich gehört. Und wir haben dich sogar gesehen. Dich und Mutter. Und auch Ran."

"Oh mein Gott." Yusaku strich sich über das Gesicht, er wirkte plötzlich sehr, sehr müde. "Oh mein Gott", wiederholte er. Anstatt jedoch gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, beschloss er, als Einstieg in dieses heikle Gespräch eine eher unwichtige Frage zu klären.

"Wir beide wissen, wie sehr du Krankenhäuser hasst."

Shinichi nickte.

"Weisst du, dass das eine Eigenschaft ist, die du von Shunsaku hast?"

"Ja."

"Hat er dir das gesagt?"

"Hat er, ja."

"Was hat er gesagt? Wie hat er es formuliert?"

"Er sagte, er hätte immer einen grossen Hass gegen Krankenhäuser gehegt."

"Nun, das hat er tatsächlich, wie er mir mal gesagt hat. Aber erst seitdem sein Vater im Krankenhaus gestorben war, hasste er diese Orte wie die Pest. Ich glaube, es gab nichts, was er mehr hasste."

Yusaku machte eine Pause. Shinichi blieb stumm. "Und darum wollte er auch nie in einem Krankenhaus sterben. Er wollte nie von Ärzten abhängig sein, nie auf den Tod warten, während er nichts mehr tun konnte. An einem Abend einschlafen und morgens nicht mehr aufwachen, das war sein Wunsch von seinem Tod."

"Aber-"

"Aber wir beide wissen, dass sein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen war. Zumindest nicht beide."

"Beide?"

Shinichi schämte sich plötzlich sehr dafür, dass er bei diesem einfachen Gespräch etwas nicht mehr wusste, was erst vorhin gesagt worden war.

"Er wollte nicht in einem Krankenhaus sterben", sagte Yusaku nur.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Shinichi und wandte den Blick ab.

"Es ist normal, dass du manches nicht sofort verstehst. Wer so lange ohne Bewusstsein war wie du, hat Probleme mit dem Gedächtnis. Du brauchst länger, um etwas zu verstehen."

Shinichi öffnete den Mund, er sagte jedoch nichts. Yusaku indessen fuhr fort. "Du hast lange geschlafen, Shinichi. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass dein Gedächtnis gelitten hat. Aber... kannst du mir trotzdem erzählen, was ihr so alles beredet habt?"

Erleichtert kam Shinichi der Bitte nach, obwohl er das Eine oder Andere nicht erwähnte.

Als Shinichi geendet hatte, blieben beide einen Moment lang still. Dann aber ergriff Yusaku das Wort.

"Als die Ärzte um dein Leben gekämpft hatten..."

"Ja?"

"Na ja, es schien fast so, als wolltest du überleben, damit ich wieder glücklich bin. Kann das sein?"

Shinichi erinnerte sich daran zurück, als er kurz gezögert und sich gefragt hatte, ob er wirklich wieder ins irdische Leben zurückkehren wollte. Seine Entscheidung hatte er aber hauptsächlich wegen Ran getroffen...

"... oder Ran war der eigentliche Grund", fügte Yusaku schliesslich hinzu, der vermutete, was sein Sohn gerade gedacht hatte.

Shinichi blieb stumm, weil er sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher war. Er beschloss, dieses Thema ruhen zu lassen und ein anderes anzuschneiden. Denn jetzt endlich wagte er es, eine der beiden wichtigsten Fragen zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten.

"Vater? Wie... wie wurde Shunsaku umgebracht?"

Yusaku erstarrte, doch er wusste sofort, dass er diese Frage beantworten musste. Und er hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage eines Tages kommen würde. Dieser eine Tag war also heute...

"Vater? Bitte. Wie kam es dazu? Wie ist er gestorben?"

Yusakus Worte waren ganz leise.

"Hat er dir das nicht gesagt?"

"Grossvater hat nur gesagt, dass er ermordet wurde, aber näher ist er nicht darauf eingegangen. Also?"

Der Schriftsteller holte tief Luft, dann sah er zu Boden.

"Dein Grossvater Shunsaku wurde von hinten mit einem Kopfschuss getötet. Er war sofort tot. Aber... als die Polizei seine Leiche schliesslich fand, war sie aufgeknüpft."

Shinichi schluckte trocken und senkte ebenfalls den Blick. Jetzt wusste er, was Shunsaku ursprünglich meinte, als er gesagt hatte, dass Yusaku noch nicht darüber hinweg gekommen war.

"Aber das war noch nicht alles."

Shinichi sah wieder hoch. Noch nicht alles? Was kam denn jetzt noch?"

"Die Polizei erkannte erst danach, dass Shunsakus Leiche nicht nur eine Kopfverletzung aufwies."

Shinichi wagte es kaum zu fragen, dennoch tat er es.

"Sondern?"

Yusaku räusperte sich.

"Seine Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten", sagte er ganz leise. Dann wandte Yusaku sich ab und strich sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, wie wenn er die Müdigkeit daraus reiben wollte. Shinichi jedoch wusste, dass es nicht dieser Grund war. Es war nicht die Müdigkeit. Es waren Tränen.

"Nun ja", murmelte Yusaku mit brüchiger Stimme und sah Shinichi wieder an. "Du weisst, dass ich früher auch als Detektiv gearbeitet habe. Als meinen allerletzten Fall habe ich seinen Mörder zur Strecke gebracht, dann hörte ich auf. Und der einzige Trost für mich ist, dass Vater zumindest nicht leiden musste, bevor er starb."

Shinichi richtete sich mühsam auf und schaffte es, sich aufzusetzen, ohne gleich wieder zurückzufallen. Es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, dass sein Vater sich sehr oft kühl ihm gegenüber benommen hatte. Es war ihm so was von egal. Aber wenn ein Mensch so etwas erlebt hatte und davon erzählte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass damit die alten Wunden wieder aufgerissen wurden, dann brauchte er Trost und menschliche Nähe.

Ohne lange zu zögern umarmte Shinichi Yusaku so gut es ging, und er spürte sofort, dass sein Vater wieder etwas ruhiger wurde.

Obwohl Shinichi genug gehört hatte und gar nicht mehr wissen wollte, was noch alles geschah, begann Yusaku plötzlich wieder zu erzählen.

"Es war an einem Abend, an dem wir noch ausgehen wollten. Ich war zu Hause, hatte meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und alles vorbereitet. Mein Vater hätte nur noch unter die Dusche springen und sich umziehen müssen. Er hatte gesagt, er wäre um sieben Uhr zu Hause. Ich habe gewartet und gewartet, aber er kam einfach nicht zurück. Sieben Uhr kam und ging. Ich schlief schliesslich ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als die Polizei an die Tür klopfte. Aufgrund eines Fotos aus Vaters Brieftasche wussten sie, wer ich war und demzufolge auch, wo ich beziehungsweise wir wohnten. Die Polizisten, die den Fall bearbeitet hatten, wussten nämlich nicht, dass Shunsaku Kudo einen Sohn hatte."

Yusaku machte eine kurze Pause um Shinichi die Möglichkeit zu bieten, Fragen zu stellen. Doch als dieser nach wie vor stumm blieb, fuhr er fort. "Was dann geschah, weiss ich nicht mehr mit Sicherheit. Mir wurde später gesagt, dass ich total geschockt war und dann in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Tatsache war, dass ich erst im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir gekommen bin. Und erst da wurde es mir wirklich klar. Die Erkenntnis sickerte in mein Gehirn. Ich hatte meinen Vater verloren. ich hatte niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt. Absolut niemanden mehr..."

Shinichi schaute seinen Vater an. Noch nie hatte er ihn so niedergeschlagen erlebt, so verletzlich und... so traurig. Jetzt machte sich Yusaku nicht mehr die Mühe, seine Tränen zu verstecken, doch Shinichi war trotz des traurigen Hintergrunds froh darüber. Es machte seinen Vater sehr viel menschlicher, als er ihn jemals erlebt hatte.

Und endlich hatte Shinichi wieder eine Frage, die er stellen konnte.

"Aber was war mit Grossmutter?"

Yusaku seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Meine Mutter wollte mich nie, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es sich plötzlich anders überlegt hätte. Zu ihr gehen konnte ich einfach nicht. Ich hatte keine Geschwister und keine Grosseltern mehr, ich hatte nicht mal richtige Freunde. Ich konnte zu niemandem. Ich war ganz alleine..."

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Shinichi, doch Yusaku winkte ab.

"Du kannst nichts dafür... Von da an jedoch war mein Leben nicht mehr, wie es war. Ich begann zu rauchen, es war eine Verzweiflungstat. Ich dachte, dadurch eher mit Shunsakus Tod klarzukommen. Aber... wie man sieht, hatte es mir überhaupt nicht geholfen. Als ich das vor Jahren schon endlich erkannt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Ich war süchtig nach dem Nikotin, und ich bin es auch heute noch."

Plötzlich fiel Shinichi etwas ein, was Yusaku eventuell etwas aufmuntern könnte.

"Deine Mutter lebt übrigens noch. So hat es mir Shunsaku zumindest gesagt."

Yusaku sah ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Sie lebt noch?"

Shinichi nickte. Yusaku jedoch schüttelte plötzlich resignierend den Kopf. "Für mich ist sie schon längst gestorben." Als Shinichi den Mund öffnete, um nach dem Grund zu fragen, kam Yusaku ihm zuvor. "Ich habe ihr nie verziehen, dass sie meinen Vater, und ganz besonders mich, verlassen hatte. Ich meine, ich war damals ein Baby! Was bitte habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Shinichi versuchte, eine Antwort zu geben.

"Du nichts, aber ich vermute, dass sie Shunsaku die Schuld gegeben hat."

"Das war ja klar", regte sich Yusaku auf. "Immer sind die Männer schuld. Besonders dann, wenn sie eine Frau geschwängert haben." Er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, und das Vorhaben gelang. Halbwegs. "Na ja, das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Aber was ist mit dir?"

"Mit mir?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. "Was soll schon mit mir sein?"

"Wirst du dich auf die Suche nach ihr machen?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich habe Shunsaku versprechen müssen, nicht nach Grossmutter zu suchen."

"Du hast es versprechen müssen?"

"Ja. Aber..." Jetzt erst fragte er sich insgeheim nach dem Grund. Yusaku, der genau dies vermutete, antwortete.

"Er wollte wahrscheinlich nicht, dass sie dich verletzt, wie sie uns verletzt hat. Weisst du, wenn jemand das eigene Kind verstösst, verstösst er auch das Kindeskind. Shunsaku wollte dich meines Erachtens nur vor einer weiteren Enttäuschung bewahren."

Yusaku seufzte und atmete tief durch.

"Hast du sonst noch Fragen, Junge?"

Shinichi blieb stumm und dachte nach.

Jetzt endlich wurde ihm klar, warum Yusaku ihn zwischendurch oft "Junge" nannte. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von seinem eigenen Vater oft so genannt, und diesen Ausdruck hatte er unbewusst übernommen. Shunsaku hatte ihn selbst ja schliesslich auch so genannt.

Shinichi jedoch beschloss, dieses Thema nicht anzuschneiden, sondern Yusakus Frage zu beantworten.

"Shunsaku hat mir schon vieles erzählt. Mir fällt im Moment nichts ein, ausser..."

"Ausser?"

Shinichi sah seinen Vater an.

Jetzt war es an der Zeit, die zweite, wichtige Frage zu stellen. Diejenige, die ihn selbst betraf. Diese eine, für ihn so wichtige Frage lag ihm auf der Zunge, dennoch wagte er es fast nicht, sie seinem Vater zu stellen. Fast nicht.

"Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich... ein Einzelkind bin?"

Yusaku sah Shinichi einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

"Hat mein Vater es dir nicht gesagt?"

"Nein, er hat gesagt, ich solle dich fragen, du wüsstest es besser. Er hat aber erwähnt, dass damals gesagt wurde, dass ich daran schuld wäre."

"Damals wurden wirklich einige Stimmen laut, besonders verrückte Fans von Yukiko. Es waren Fans, die es nicht ertragen konnten, dass sie einerseits geheiratet hatte und andererseits von mir schwanger war."

"Warum? Was war geschehen?"

Yusaku seufzte, dann sah er Shinichi in die Augen.

"Du hattest keinen schönen Start ins Leben. Das haben wir dir nie gesagt."

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos.

"Bei deiner Geburt traten Komplikationen auf."

"Was für Komplikationen?"

Der Schriftsteller musste sich fast überwinden, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

"Deine Nabelschnur hatte sich fest um deinen Hals gewickelt. Deine Luftzufuhr war somit unterbrochen, und zeitgleich bliebst du auch noch im Geburtskanal stecken. Die Nabelschnur verhinderte eine schnelle und unkomplizierte Geburt."

"Oh mein Gott", sagte Shinichi. Das klang wahrlich nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut. Dennoch wollte er wissen, was weiter geschah.

"Was geschah dann?"

"Mit jeder Minute, die wir zögerten, verringerten sich deine Überlebenschancen. Ich wusste das, und Yukiko wusste das auch. Sie jedoch bekam schon bald nicht mehr mit, was gesagt wurde und was passierte."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil Yukiko schon sehr bald nicht mehr konnte. Du musst wissen, dass die Geburt für eine Frau sehr anstrengend, schmerzvoll und kräftezehrend ist."

Shinichi nickte. Er konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, warum das ausgerechnet bei seiner Mutter ein Problem gewesen sein sollte.

"Jedenfalls... Yukiko konnte bald nicht mehr, sie verlor viel Blut. Es ging so ziemlich alles schief, was nur schief gehen konnte. Ausser dass ihr beide überlebt habt, natürlich."

Shinichi spürte sofort, dass da noch ein Aber kommen musste. Und tatsächlich...

"Aber Yukiko, sie... Sie war plötzlich nicht mehr ansprechbar. Die Anstrengungen und die Angst um dich waren zu viel für sie. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein."

"Nein", hauchte Shinichi, der aus irgendeinem Grund wusste, dass das bei einer Geburt alles andere als gut war.

"Leider doch."

"Oh mein Gott."

"Das dachte ich damals auch. Denn plötzlich musste alles ganz schnell gehen. Wir mussten uns entscheiden. _Ich_ musste mich entscheiden. Die beiden einzigen Optionen waren klar: Entweder wir versuchten, dich auf die Welt zu holen und riskieren somit, dich und Yukiko zu verlieren, oder..."

Shinichi wagte kaum zu fragen.

"Oder?"

"Oder wir gaben dich auf und konzentrierten uns auf Yukiko. Damit wenigstens ein Leben gerettet werden konnte, verstehst du. Mir gefielen beide Optionen nicht, aber ich musste eine wählen. Ich musste einfach..."

Shinichi sah seinen Vater nachdenklich an. Heute, 16 Jahre später, lebten sowohl er als auch Yukiko. Beide Leben konnten gerettet werden. Aber dennoch wollte Shinichi wissen, wie sein Vater sich entschieden hatte.

"Und? Wie hast du dich entschieden?"

"Ich... habe mich nicht mehr entschieden", sagte Yusaku, nachdem er kurz gezögert hatte.

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Bitte?"

"Ich habe mich nicht mehr entschieden. Ich musste mich nicht mehr entscheiden."

"Wie das?"

Yusaku atmete erneut tief durch, als er sich das damalige Geschehen vor Augen führte.

"Die Ärzte haben dich aufgegeben und versuchten, deine Mutter zu retten. Ihrer Meinung nach habe oder hätte ich mir zu viel Zeit bei der Entscheidung gelassen. Zeit, die wir alle nicht hatten, ganz besonders du und Yukiko. Die Ärzte handelten auf eigene Faust."

"Was haben sie gemacht?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, weiss ich das gar nicht genau. Ich weiss nur, dass eine normale Geburt unter den damaligen Umständen undenkbar geworden war. Sie war inzwischen zu gefährlich, für euch beide. Und für einen Kaiserschnitt war es bereits zu spät."

"Wie habe ich dann überlebt?"

Yusaku schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiss nicht genau... Die Ärzte hatten mich von Yukiko weggedrängt, doch als ich endlich wieder erkannte, was lief, lagst du bereits in den Armen eines Arztes. Jetzt endlich sah ich auch den eigentlichen Grund des ganzen Unglücks; die Nabelschnur. Und du... du warst ganz blau, und du hast nicht geatmet. Ich dachte schon, du wärst tot..."

"War ich aber nicht."

"Nein... Aber du wärst wirklich fast gestorben. Als ich die Nabelschnur durchtrennen durfte, dachte ich, du würdest anfangen zu schreien, so wie es alle Babys tun. Aber das tatest du nicht. Du bliebst so leblos. Die Nabelschnur einfach entwickeln konnten wir auch nicht, weil sie sich irgendwie verknotet hatte. Der Arzt musste sie direkt an deinem Hals entzweischneiden, dabei verletzte er dich leicht. Von diesem Schnitt hast du übrigens eine Narbe zurückbehalten."

Shinichi griff sich sofort an die Halsseite und strich sich über die Stelle, an der sich tatsächlich eine feine Narbe befand. Schon lange hatte er sich gefragt, wo er diese Narbe her hatte, aber bisher hatte ihm niemand eine Antwort darauf gegeben. Oder geben wollen.

"Und du hast es einfach zugelassen?"

"Ich nahm deine Verletzung gerne ich Kauf, denn endlich hattest du begonnen zu schreien, kaum hatte man dich von der strangulierenden Nabelschnur befreit. Leise zwar und ziemlich schwach, aber du hast geweint. Du hast überlebt. Allerdings kamst du sofort in den Inkubator. Ich konnte dir nicht mal mehr richtig Hallo sagen und dich halten..."

"Dann hatten wir alle ziemliches Glück."

Yusaku nickte nur, und Shinichi beschloss, keine Fragen mehr über sich selbst zu stellen. Er hatte ja überlebt, er wusste nun, wie es damals ablief. Aber...

"Was war mit Mutter?"

Sein Vater antwortete mit zitternder Stimme.

"Yukiko war bei deiner Geburt fast gestorben. Sie musste mit Blutkonserven und diversen Medikamenten wieder aufgepäppelt werden, aber sie hatte es halbwegs durchgestanden, obwohl sie sehr lange gebraucht hatte, um sich davon zu erholen. Aber du lagst wochenlang im Brutkasten, wir haben wirklich um dein Leben gebangt. Wir wussten schliesslich nicht, ob nicht doch noch Komplikationen auftreten konnten. Wir wussten nicht, ob durch deinen Sauerstoffmangel irgendwelche Folgeschäden entstanden waren, oder ob du deswegen sogar behindert warst. Du hast dich zwar wie jedes andere Baby entwickelt, aber wir konnten nie ganz sicher sein, ob es auch tatsächlich so war." Yusaku machte eine kurze Pause. "Doch das Glück war uns hold, denn wie wir jetzt wissen, wurden unsere Befürchtungen nicht Wirklichkeit."

Jetzt fiel Shinichi plötzlich etwas ein. Seine eigentliche Frage wurde noch gar nicht beantwortet! War das Absicht oder Zufall?

"Ich bin ja froh, dass alles gut ausging, aber du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, warum ich ein Einzelkind bin."

Yusaku seufzte. Shinichi hatte Recht.

"Als du den Brutkasten verlassen konntest und Yukiko und ich dich endlich richtig willkommen heissen durften, dachten wir über ein Geschwisterchen für dich nach. Wir erwähnten das einem Arzt gegenüber, doch er und seine Kollegen, die es mitbekommen hatten, warnten uns sofort eindringlich davor, weitere Kinder zu bekommen."

"Wieso das?"

Yusaku räusperte sich.

"Sie sagten, dass Yukiko auf jeden Fall sterben würde, sollte es wieder zu einer Schwangerschaft kommen. Dass es wieder eine solch unglückliche Geburt geworden wäre, stand für sie ausser Zweifel. Yukiko hatte es miterlebt. Ich habe es auch miterlebt. Wir haben erlebt, dass es beinahe Tote gegeben hätte. Dich. Und Yukiko." Erneut machte er eine kleine Pause. "Mit anderen Worten: Wenn meine Frau leben und mein Sohn eine Mutter haben sollte, durften wir es nicht mehr wagen. Denn Kinder ohne eine Mutter wollte ich nicht. Also entschieden wir uns gegen weiteren Nachwuchs. Und wir entschieden uns auch gegen Yukikos Wunsch nach einer Grossfamilie. Sie bedauerte es zwar, doch dir zuliebe verzichtete sie gerne darauf."

"Aber was hatte das alles mit den Fans von Mutter zu tun?"

Yusaku seufzte, doch auch diese Frage beantwortete er.

"Wir behielten zwar alles geheim, aber es sickerte trotzdem an die Öffentlichkeit. Es war damals ein offenes Geheimnis, dass bei deiner Geburt Komplikationen aufgetreten waren. Genaueres wussten sie nicht, doch das war gut so. Aber eigentlich gaben sie nicht explizit dir die Schuld, sondern einfach dem Baby. Wäre es die Geburt eines Mädchens gewesen, hätte sich an den Anschuldigungen nichts geändert."

Plötzlich lächelte Yusaku Shinichi zu.

"Ich jedoch bin froh, dass du ein Junge geworden bist. Ich erfuhr es zwar erst, als ich dir die Nabelschnur durchschneiden durfte, aber ich habe mir vorher schon einen Jungen gewünscht. Einen gesunden Jungen natürlich. Beide Wünsche wurden wahr..."

Yusaku atmete tief durch und legte einen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck auf, dann sah er auf die Uhr. Und stand schliesslich ruckartig auf.

"Ich hätte gar nicht so lange mit dir reden dürfen, Junge", sagte Yusaku und warf einen Blick zur Tür. "Die Ärzte werden mich umbringen, wenn sie das erfahren."

"Das tun sie nicht", lächelte Shinichi und setzte sich noch mal auf. "Nicht dich. Auf keinen Fall."

"Hoffen wir es. Aber jetzt musst du schlafen, sonst kommst du nie wieder auf die Beine."

"Ich kann doch jetzt nicht schlafen. Wo sind Ran und Mutter?"

"Sie ruhen sich wahrscheinlich aus", antwortete Yusaku und strich seinem Sohn kurz über den Kopf. "Sie haben gesagt, dass sie mich nicht stören werden, und die Ärzte werden sie nun sowieso nicht mehr zu dir lassen."

Shinichi grummelte und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ich kann trotzdem nicht schlafen."

"Du bist sehr müde, ich sehe es dir an."

"Ich bin nicht müde! Ich bin voll da!"

"Das glaube ich dir nicht", sagte Yusaku lächelnd und drückte ihn sanft zurück, bis er wieder bequem auf dem Kissen lag. "Glaub mir, ich erkenne sofort, wenn jemand müde ist. Bei dir bin ich erstaunt, dass du im Moment überhaupt noch wach bist."

"Ich werde auch die nächsten Stunden noch wach sein."

"Mach die Augen zu, dann werden wir es ja sehen."

Fest entschlossen, Yusaku zu zeigen, dass er sich irrte, schloss Shinichi die Augen. Er hatte aber seine eigene Müdigkeit sehr unterschätzt, denn keine dreissig Sekunden später schlief er tief und fest.

"Ich habe es dir ja gesagt, Shinichi", murmelte Yusaku lächelnd, ehe seine Gedanken kurz zurück zu seinem Vater schweiften. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Spruch in den Sinn, den er irgendwo mal gelesen hatte.

_Menschen, die wir lieben, bleiben für immer, denn sie hinterlassen Spuren in unseren Herzen._

'Wie wahr', dachte Yusaku und sah wieder zu seinem Sohn. Dann dachte er an das, was Shinichi ihm erzählt hatte, und auch an die Ausführungen der Ärzte, denen Shinichis ganzer Heilungsprozess ein einziges Rätsel war. Denn sie hatten nur eine Vermutung, die den meisten von ihnen jedoch nicht logisch erschien: Die Krebszellen waren aufgrund der hohen Körpertemperatur, die durch das Fieber entstanden war, und der darauffolgenden niedrigen Temperatur abgestorben. Es war scheinbar eine Art Kälteschock, der jedoch effektiv genug war, um eine tödliche Krankheit zu heilen.

Das war zumindest die Meinung der Mediziner, doch Shinichi und jetzt auch Yusaku wussten es besser. Immerhin hatte Shunsaku gesagt, er würde sich um den Krebs kümmern.

"_Ach der",_ hatte er gesagt. "_Lass das meine Sorge sein_."

_"Ich schulde Yusaku noch etwas, weisst du..."_

"Danke, Vater", murmelte dieser daraufhin. "Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und danke, dass du Shinichi zurückgeschickt hast. Das vergesse ich dir nie."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Shinichi zu.

"Schlaf gut, mein Sohn. Und gute Besserung."

Danach verliess Yusaku das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ran und seiner Frau, um ihnen Bericht zu erstatten.

**Kapitel 10: Ein letztes Lächeln des Engels**

"Und... du hast ihn wirklich getroffen? Ihn gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen?"

Rans Stimme klang auch bei der zwölften Wiederholung der Frage immer noch ungläubig.

"Wenn ich es dir doch sage, Ran."

Shinichis Stimme hingegen war ruhig, wenn auch etwas belustigt.

"Ich glaube es nicht! Ich glaube das einfach nicht!"

"Ich inzwischen auch nicht mehr. Aber was kann ich daran schon noch ändern?"

"Nichts", erklang nun Yusakus Stimme, noch bevor der Besitzer das Krankenzimmer überhaupt betreten hatte. Gelassen ging er auf seinen Sohn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Seine Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben. "Nicht jeder Mensch kann von sich behaupten, eine Nahtod-Erfahrung erlebt zu haben." Yusaku sah Shinichi in die Augen. "Du hingegen schon."

"Hm", machte der Junge, sah auf die Uhr und senkte dann den Blick.

Genau wie angekündigt besuchte Yusaku ihn wieder. Bis vorhin noch hatte er mit Ran und seiner Mutter Yukiko alleine sprechen können. Er hatte ihnen haargenau erzählt, was er alles erlebt hatte, er berichtete von seiner Nahtod-Erfahrung und auch, was Shunsaku Kudo ihm alles erzählt hatte. Ran und Yukiko wiederum berichteten ihrerseits, was sie erlebt hatten, während Shinichi bewusstlos und erst mit Fieber, später dann aber mit lebensbedrohlich niederer Körpertemperatur im Bett gelegen hatte.

Jetzt waren alle Mitglieder der Familie und Ran wieder auf dem gleichen Informationsstand. Es war etwas, was alle folgenden Gespräche deutlich vereinfachte. Darüber war Yusaku sehr froh, denn ihn beschäftigte die Sache mit Shinichis spezieller Erfahrung besonders. Er richtete die nächsten Worte an den jungen Detektiv.

"Aber vergiss eines nicht, mein Sohn. Eine Nahtod-Erfahrung selbst kann man noch abstreiten, nicht aber die Folgen davon."

"Die Folgen?", fragte Ran sofort alarmiert, aber verständnislos und bedachte ihren Verlobten mit einem kurzen, besorgten Blick. "Von welchen Folgen reden Sie, Herr Kudo?"

Yusaku seufzte, ehe er sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Stuhl niederliess. Er begann mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ich habe etwas recherchiert. Ein Nahtod-Erlebnis hat Nachwirkungen. Normalerweise bringt ein solches Erlebnis den Betroffenen ins Grübeln."

"Das stimmt", unterbrach Ran Yusaku und sah zu Shinichi. "Seit du wieder richtig wach bist, bist du sehr oft am Nachdenken."

Shinichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schwieg. Yusaku indessen fuhr fort, und Ran lauschte gespannt den Ausführungen.

"Das Erlebnis selbst kann man vielleicht abstreiten, nicht aber die Nachwirkungen. Es kommt zu Veränderungen des Verdauungssystems, zu Veränderungen im Gehirn, bei den Gehirnfunktionen. Die meisten Betroffenen berichten von gravierenden Veränderungen körperlicher und geistiger Art nach dem Erlebnis. Ein gewisser Prozentsatz der Menschen, die ein Nahtod-Erlebnis hatten, entwickelte Hellsichtigkeit und die Fähigkeit zu heilen. Sie haben danach Zugang zu den Gedanken anderer Menschen. Sie nehmen ihre ganze Umgebung so viel aufmerksamer wahr, dass es im wahrsten Sinne den Rahmen sprengt. Sie bringen in Vorbeigehen Glühbirnen zum Platzen oder zum Verlöschen." Yusaku machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. "Natürlich heisst das nicht, dass es auch bei dir so ist, Shinichi, aber die Möglichkeit besteht trotzdem. Es könnte sein, dass du all das selbst an dir feststellst."

"Auch die Fähigkeit zu heilen und die Hellsichtigkeit?", fragte Ran. Sie erhielt ein Nicken von Yusaku.

"Auch das", sagte er.

"Dann werde ich also nicht nur einen scharfsinnigen Detektiv zum Mann haben, sondern auch einen Hellseher?"

"Das ist sehr gut möglich, ja."

"Wow, eine ganz schön gefährliche Mischung..."

Ran wusste nicht, was sie weiter sagen sollte. Sie und Yukiko, die die ganze Zeit über ebenfalls im Zimmer war und bei allem stumm zugehört hatte, sahen zu Shinichi, der wieder nachdenklich auf seine Bettdecke starrte. Ihm spukten einzelne Teile von Yusakus Ausführungen im Kopf herum.

_Hellsichtigkeit.__.._

_Die Fähigkeit zu heilen..._

_Zugang zu den Gedanken anderer Menschen..._

_Bringt Glühbirnen zum Platzen oder zum Verlöschen..._

Das alles brachte ihn nur noch mehr ins Grübeln.

Sein Vater indessen sprach weiter.

"Aber nicht bei allen Menschen ist es gleich ausgeprägt. Bei den einen mehr, bei den anderen weniger. Wie es bei dir aussieht, weiss ich noch nicht. Aber ich denke, dass wir das schon bald herausfinden werden."

Endlich sprach Shinichi.

"Ich hoffe nicht so bald. Das ist irgendwie... voll gruselig. Besonders wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mir wohl gleich mehrere Vorratspackungen an Glühbirnen besorgen muss, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Gruselig, gruselig."

Yusaku und Ran grinsten nur.

Ich finde es auch gruselig", sagte Yukiko endlich. Sie lächelte nicht. "Können wir das Thema nicht wechseln und über die Zukunft reden?"

"Noch nicht ganz", sagte Yusaku schnell, zog ein einzelnes Foto aus der Innentasche seines Sakkos und reichte es seinem Sohn. Es war ein Foto, auf dem Shunsaku Kudo und Yusaku abgebildet waren. Beide lächelten glücklich in die Kamera.

Shinichi erkannte es sofort. Es war eigentlich ein Familienfoto, nur dass da eine Person fehlte: Yusakus Mutter. Aber Shinichi wusste inzwischen ganz genau, dass sein Vater sie nie als Familienmitglied bezeichnet hatte. Sie nie als seine Mutter angesehen hatte. Sie nie akzeptiert hatte. Auch wenn Shunsaku ihm erzählt hatte, was es damit auf sich hatte, so wusste er trotzdem, wie Yusaku darüber dachte.

Shinichis Blick blieb am Gesicht seines Grossvaters hängen. Shunsaku sah wirklich genau so aus, wie er ihn im Jenseits kennen gelernt hatte. Die Brille, die er ständig hochgeschoben hatte, das verschmitzte Lächeln, mit dem er ihn zwischendurch auch schon bedacht hatte, und der Blick, der ihm sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Das war Shunsaku Kudo, wie er leibte und lebte. Oder besser, gelebt hatte.

"Ich habe gestern die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, dieses Foto zu suchen", begann Yusaku zu erklären. "Es wurde nur knappe zwei Wochen vor Vaters Ermordung aufgenommen. Ich weiss nicht, ob er es dir erzählt hat, aber er war da erst-"

"Grossvater war erst 37, als er getötet wurde", unterbrach Shinichi ihn. Yusaku nickte.

"Und ich war erst 17. Eindeutig zu jung, um den Vater zu verlieren."

"Man ist nie zu jung, um ein geliebtes Familienmitglied zu verlieren", sagte Shinichi leise und schluckte.

"Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Und auch zum Sterben ist man nie zu jung." Yusaku seufzte. "Jedenfalls... Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du dich über das Foto sicher freuen würdest. Du kannst es behalten, wenn du willst. Versprich mir aber, dass du gut darauf aufpasst, denn es ist das einzige Foto dieser Art."

Shinichi nickte und lächelte dankbar. Auch wenn er es nicht sagte oder zeigen wollte, doch es bedeutete ihm sehr viel, eine kleine Erinnerung an seinen Grossvater zu haben.

"Ich verspreche es."

Jetzt rutschte Ran, die die ganze Zeit auf Shinichis Bettkante gesessen hatte, näher an ihren Verlobten und betrachtete ebenfalls das Foto. Auch ihr fiel sofort die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Shinichi auf.

"Das ist dein Grossvater? Das da ist Shunsaku Kudo?"

"Ja, das ist er", antwortete Shinichi und sah Ran an. "Warum? Glaubst du es nicht?"

"Er sieht total aus wie du!", sagte sie laut. "Nur dass er eine Brille auf der Nase hat."

"Ich werde auch eine Brille tragen, sobald ich 18 bin", sagte Shinichi fast schon beleidigt und dachte daran, was Shunsaku ihm diesbezüglich gesagt hatte.

_"Wir alle, also alle Kudos, mussten uns mit 18 eine Brille zulegen. Das reichte von deinem Ururgrossvater bis zu deinem Vater. Und ich bezweifle, dass es bei dir anders sein wird. Du bist jetzt 16, in zwei Jahren wirst du bemerken, dass sich deine Augen verschlechtern."_

_"Ich werde eine Brille tragen?"_

_"Ja."_

_"Oha. Was Ran wohl dazu sagen wird?"_

_Shunsaku zuckte mit den Schultern._

_"Sie wird es sicher verstehen."_

"Ich weiss", seufzte Ran und kuschelte sich nun an ihren Verlobten. "Aber auch wenn ich es verstehe... Ich kann mir das irgendwie immer noch nicht wirklich vorstellen... Dich mit einer Brille..."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Shinichi. "Du musst nur das Foto ansehen."

Ran warf noch mal einen Blick darauf, liess dann aber das Thema Brille ruhen. Mit einem anderen Thema fuhr sie fort.

"So wirst du also mit 37 aussehen... Das ist total gruselig."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Shinichi gespielt entrüstet. "Was soll an mir bitte gruselig sein?"

Ran antwortete nicht. Das, was sie in diesem Moment empfand, konnte sie nicht beschreiben. Sie war total erleichtert, dass ihr Verlobter auf dem Weg der Besserung war, dass es ihr selbst auch wieder besser ging, und dass sich das leicht angespannte Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Shinichis Eltern wieder entspannt hatte. Sie hatte die monatelange Trennung von ihrem Verlobten gut überstanden, und jetzt wusste Ran, dass sie Shinichi mehr liebte, als sie es sich je zugestanden hatte. Aber ebenso sehr musste sie an das harte und unfaire Schicksal von Shunsaku Kudo denken. Viele verschiedene Gefühle drohten sie zu überwältigen, krampfhaft versuchte sie, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Nicht mehr.

Als sie auch noch daran dachte, dass Shinichi bei seiner Geburt fast gestorben wäre und sie ihn dadurch beinahe gar nie kennen gelernt hätte, begann sie zu schluchzen.

Yukiko hatte es schon kommen sehen, deshalb packte sie schnell ihren Mann und liess das junge Pärchen alleine. Ran war darüber sehr froh, denn sie gingen keine Sekunde zu früh. Laut weinend warf sie sich in Shinichis Arme und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen, auch wenn er sofort daran arbeitete.

"Ran, hör doch auf zu weinen. Es ist doch alles gut. Was ist los?"

"Es tut mir leid für deinen Grossvater", schluchzte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. "Es tut mir so leid."

"Das ist doch okay, Ran. Es ist in Ordnung. Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

"Er war sicher ein wunderbarer Mann. Ich hätte ihn gerne kennengelernt. Aber ich finde es traurig, dass er ausgerechnet so, so brutal sterben musste. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Shinichi wusste, dass sie von Yusaku gehört hatte, wie Shunsaku aus dem Leben gerissen wurde. Aber daran hatten weder er, noch Ran noch Yusaku damals etwas ändern können. Es war passiert, es war Vergangenheit, sich im Nachhinein darüber Gedanken oder Vorwürfe zu machen half niemanden. Und es änderte auch nichts an der traurigen Tatsache, dass er jetzt nicht mehr lebte.

Shinichi ahnte aber trotz allem, dass das nicht das einzige war, was Ran bedrückte. Ihre nächsten Worte bestätigten seine Ahnung.

"Weisst du eigentlich, wie sehr es mir wehgetan hat, dich in deinem erbärmlichen Zustand zu sehen?"

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen", murmelte Shinichi, schwieg dann aber. Ran schluchzte.

"Es war schrecklich. So schrecklich. Wir alle waren machtlos, und das war genau das, was mir nicht gefallen hat. Diese Ohnmacht, nichts tun zu können, während du um dein Leben gekämpft hast."

Shinichi blieb stumm, da er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte. Oder konnte.

Ran schluchzte erneut, ehe sie mit erstickter Stimme fortfuhr.

"Ich liebe dich, Shinichi. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es schon wieder wehtut. Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren. Als du da diesen Herzstillstand hattest..."

"Du warst nicht die einzige, Ran. Du warst nicht die einzige..."

Weinend fuhr sie fort.

"Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen, mit dir alt werden. Und eine eigene, kleine Familie mit dir gründen. Ich möchte deine Kinder austragen, ich möchte die Mutter deiner Kinder sein. Das ist mein grösster Traum, und das weisst du." Ran strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen und brachte ein ganz kurzes Lächeln zustande. "Aber wenn du da wirklich gestorben wärst... Weisst du, was ich dann getan hätte? Weisst du, wie ich mein weiteres Leben geplant hätte?"

Shinichi blieb stumm, auch wenn er ahnte, was Ran gleich sagen würde.

"Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, Shinichi. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Wenn du wirklich gestorben wärst, wäre ich dir sofort ins Jenseits gefolgt. Ich hätte deinen Tod nicht ertragen, ich hätte-"

"Schon gut, Ran. Schon gut. Ich weiss."

So gut es ging umarmte Shinichi seine Verlobte und strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Kopf und den Rücken.

Nach mehreren Minuten beruhigte Ran sich und schniefte nur noch hin und wieder.

In Rans Kopf jagte ein Gedanke den nächsten, aber dann kehrten sie alle wieder zu einer Person zurück.

"Dein Grossvater muss ein toller Mensch gewesen sein. Du solltest stolz auf ihn sein."

Shinichi lächelte kurz.

"Das bin ich. Und er ist stolz, dass ich dich ausgesucht habe. Dass du meine Freundin und jetzt meine Verlobte bist. Es hat ihn wirklich gefreut, als er das erkannt hat. Denn schliesslich..." Shinichi verstummte kurz und lächelte Ran wieder kurz an. "Er hat gesagt, dass du ein sehr hübsches Mädchen bist."

Ran lächelte ihn traurig an, dann kuschelte sie sich fester an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf Shinichis Brust. Sie griff nach dem Foto und betrachtete es minutenlang, ehe sie wieder zu sprechen begann.

"Es ist schon komisch, zu sehen, wie dein Vater mit 17 ausgesehen hatte..."

Shinichi grinste.

"Tja... Es ist wirklich schwer vorzustellen, dass auch er mal jung war", sagte er und zauberte mit diesen Worten wieder ein Lächeln auf Rans Lippen.

"Jah..."

Die beiden verstummten, und Shinichi hielt Ran fest umarmt. Die Oberschülerin wünschte, dass dieser Augenblick nie zu Ende ging.

Ein leises Klopfen jedoch riss beide aus ihren Gedanken, aber Ran machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich aufzurichten. Yukiko streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Ran? Die Besuchszeit ist um, du musst gehen."

"Oh, okay. Schade."

Schnell gab sie Shinichi das Foto zurück und verabschiedete sich von ihm mit dem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen. Mit einem Kuss gab Shinichi ihr zu verstehen, dass er einverstanden war.

Jetzt schaute auch Yusaku hinein.

"Wir müssen auch gehen, Shinichi", sagte er und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Schlaf gut, und gute Besserung. Bis morgen!"

Shinichi hob nur die Hand, einerseits traurig über ihren Weggang, andererseits aber auch froh.

Kurz bevor Yusaku die Tür ganz schloss, öffnete er sie noch einmal. Gerade war ihm etwas in den Sinn gekommen, was er Shinichi noch sagen wollte. Yukiko und Ran hörten ebenfalls zu.

"Ach übrigens, Shinichi. Eines noch: Dein Grossvater Shunsaku war zwar ein strenger, aber gerechter Mann. Und er hatte auch Humor. Als ich noch klein war, hat er oft irgendwelche Grimassen geschnitten, und mich damit immer zum Lachen gebracht. Ausserdem war er rotzfrech und ziemlich unverschämt, wenn es um bestimmte Dinge ging. Dein freches Mundwerk hast du nicht von ungefähr. Alle Kudo-Männer waren frech."

"'Waren'?", warf Yukiko leise ein und grinste Ran an. "_Waren_ frech? Sie sind es jetzt auch noch, wenn man es genau nimmt. Sogar noch im reifen Alter von 36 Jahren."

Ran grinste zurück, und Yusaku lächelte verlegen. Doch dann fuhr er fort. Er formulierte es jetzt anders.

"Wie gesagt, wir alle zeigten ein gewisses Mass an Frechheit. Aber keiner von uns war so dreist wie dein Grossvater. Und auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben willst: Du ähnelst ihm sehr, in vielerlei Dingen. Nicht nur dein Aussehen oder dein Berufswunsch, auch dein loses Mundwerk hast du hauptsächlich von ihm... Sei stolz darauf. Ich bin sicher, dass ihn das glücklich machen würde."

Das konnte Shinichi sich gut vorstellen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr es Shunsaku freute, wenn er mit ihm gleichzog.

Yusaku lächelte, dann hob er endgültig noch mal die Hand und verschwand schliesslich.

Kaum war Shinichi sich sicher, dass Yusaku oder die beiden Frauen nicht mehr zurückkamen, konnte er es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seine Gefühle brachen nun seinerseits über ihm zusammen. Unaufhaltsam liefen die Tränen seine Wangen hinab, er war tieftraurig. Obwohl er seinen Grossvater nie im irdischen Leben kennen gelernt hatte, trauerte er doch um ihn. Denn erst jetzt war ihm klar geworden, welchen wunderbaren Menschen er eigentlich verloren hatte. Er hatte ihn verloren, durch einen einfachen, aber feigen Mord. Es gab nur ein Wort, was es genau beschrieb: _Unfair_.

Das Schicksal war unfair. Unfair und brutal.

Das Foto, das Shinichis Vater ihm geschenkt hatte, hatte jetzt schon einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen eingenommen. Und er hatte sich vorgenommen, das Foto wie seinen Augapfel zu behüten. Es war schliesslich das einzige, letzte Foto, das ihm von Shunsaku noch geblieben war. Es war das einzige, das ihn zusammen mit seinem Vater Yusaku in noch glücklichen Tagen zeigte.

Obwohl Yusaku es nicht gesagt hatte, war Shinichi sich sicher, dass dieses Foto auch ihm sehr viel bedeutete. Nicht umsonst hatte er ihn gebeten, gut darauf Acht zu geben...

Erschöpft von der Trauer um seinen Grossvater schlief Shinichi schliesslich ein.

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen ereignislos, und ehe die Kudos und Ran es sich versahen, stand schon Shinichis Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus an. Unter der Belegschaft hatte sein Fall die Runde gemacht, und fast überall wurde er als medizinisches Wunder angesehen. Immerhin kam eine vollständige Heilung von Lungenkrebs ohne Medikamente oder Chemotherapie nicht gerade alle Tage vor.

Die meisten von ihnen wollten nicht verpassen, wenn Shinichi entlassen wurde, und sie freuten sich schon sehr darauf.

Das Krankenhauspersonal, besonders aber die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern, die direkt mit Shinichi zu tun hatten, hatten sich für seine Entlassung getroffen und bildeten ein schönes Abschiedskomitee. Restlos alle wünschten ihm viel Glück, und sein behandelnder Arzt sagte ihm unter Augenzwinkern, dass er ihn erst wieder im Krankenhaus sehen wollte, wenn Ran schwanger war und er sie zu einer Untersuchung begleiten würde.

Shinichi wurde knallrot, doch der Arzt lachte nur, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wünschte ihm noch mal viel Glück, ehe er sich zurück an seine Arbeit machte. Dass Shinichi jedoch in sechs Monaten noch mal eine Nachuntersuchung machen musste, daran hatte der Arzt nicht gedacht.

Ran, die Arm im Arm neben Shinichi stand, hatte die Bemerkung des Arztes ebenfalls gehört. Sie war auch rot angelaufen, doch sie hatte ihn nur breit angelächelt und nichts gesagt.

Die ganze, dreiköpfige Familie Kudo samt zukünftiger Kudo Ran traten zehn Minuten später aus dem Krankenhaus. Die frische Luft tat Shinichi gut, tief atmete er sie ein. Genau das hatte ihm gefehlt, diese kühle, frische Atmosphäre. Die sterile, nach Desinfektionsmitteln riechende Krankenhausluft konnte er inzwischen nicht mehr ertragen.

Während Yusaku in aller Seelenruhe telefonierte und ein Taxi rief, plauderten Ran und Yukiko vergnügt miteinander. Shinichi jedoch beobachtete seine Verlobte aus vier Schritten Entfernung und lächelte dabei glücklich. Rans grösster Traum war es, eine eigene, kleine Familie zu gründen. Mit ihm. Ihr Traum schien in greifbare Nähe gerückt zu sein, jetzt, da er offiziell wieder gesund war. Er musste jetzt nur alles Menschenmögliche tun, damit sich ihr Wunsch erfüllte.

Immer noch lächelnd wandte sich Shinichi nun von ihr ab. Gedankenverloren sah er zum strahlend blauen Himmel hoch. Eine einzige, kleine Wolke stand am Himmel, die der Wind langsam in Richtung Sonne blies. Ständig veränderte sie ihre Form, mal sah sie aus wie ein Tier, mal wie ein Gegenstand. Shinichi liess seine Phantasie spielen und entdeckte die verrücktesten Gebilde.

Shinichi lächelte breit, als er die Wolke beobachtete, die nun die Umrisse eines Engels angenommen hatte. Sofort vermutete er, und das zu Recht, dass Shunsaku dahinter steckte.

"Vater, sieh mal."

"Hm?"

Yusaku folgte Shinichis ausgestrecktem Arm und sah ebenfalls zum Himmel hoch. Auch für ihn sah die Wolke wie ein Engel aus. "Shunsaku?", murmelte er und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu.

Der nickte nur und stellte dann mit Erstaunen fest, dass Yusaku sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischte, als er wieder zum Himmel hochsah und lächelte.

Ein Aussenstehender hätte das gar nicht mitbekommen, Shinichi hingegen sehr wohl. Auch er sah wieder zum Himmel hoch. Die Wolke hatte immer noch die Umrisse des Engels. Etwas, was Shinichi mit Freude erfüllte. Und auch mit Stolz.

"Danke, Grossvater", flüsterte er. "Danke für alles."

Weder Yusaku noch Yukiko noch Ran hatten ihn gehört. Doch Shinichi wusste, dass Shunsaku ihn gehört hatte.

"Komm schon, Shinichi! Starr keine Löcher in die Luft!"

"Shinichi? Das Taxi ist da."

Yukikos und Rans Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Familie und sah, dass das gerufene Transportmittel tatsächlich bereits da war und auf ihn wartete. Noch einmal schaute Shinichi in den Himmel hoch, doch jetzt war die Wolke verschwunden. Sie war genauso schnell verschwunden wie Shunsaku damals... Er war verschwunden im weissen Licht. Die Wolke verschwand im Sonnenlicht. Doch sie würde wiederkommen...

Es war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Eines Tages würde er, Shinichi, seinem Grossvater Shunsaku Kudo wieder gegenübertreten. Und dann auch bei ihm bleiben. Und eines Tages würde auch Yusaku seinen Vater wieder treffen. Und ihm all das sagen, was er ihm schon immer sagen wollte, wozu er aber keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hatte.

Eines Tages würden die drei Kudos wieder zusammen sein. Eines Tages würden sie wieder vereint sein.

Eines Tages... Wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

In einer völlig anderen Welt, die aber doch noch mit der Welt der Lebenden verbunden war, sass ein Engel mit Namen Shunsaku Kudo im Schneidersitz auf dem weissen Boden. Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie sein Sohn Yusaku fast schon ungeduldig auf Shinichi wartete, der noch einen letzten Blick gen Himmel warf und dann ins Taxi stieg. Es fuhr los, und sein Enkel fuhr seinem neu gewonnenen Leben entgegen, mit seiner zukünftigen Frau an seiner Seite.

"Irgendwann", murmelte der Engel und schob seine Brille hoch. "Auch wenn ich noch ein paar Jahrzehnte auf dich warten muss, aber... Irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder, Shinichi. Irgendwann... Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf dich. Mach's gut, und viel Glück bei allem, was du anpackst. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Junge. Sehr stolz sogar."

Shunsaku lächelte vergnügt. Er war wieder glücklich. Alles war gut.

Owari


End file.
